Entre Crayones y Juguetes
by Rorren
Summary: Kurt Hummel es un niño de 9 años, muy solitario y tímido, pero todo cambia cuando conoce a Blaine
1. El Primer Amigo

Entre Crayones Y Juguetes

Capitulo 1 The First Friend

Un paso a la vez, se decía a sí mismo el pequeño castaño mientras se acercaba al colegio.

El niño llamado Kurt de 9 años, ingresaba a su nuevo curso escolar y estaba completamente aterrado. Kurt era un pequeño muy tímido, lo que hacía que sus compañeros lo ignoraran y aislasen. Pero no era solo por eso que temía volver al colegio, ese era el primer año que iba solo en su primer día, pues su madre había fallecido el año anterior y su padre se encontraba trabajando. Esto hacia que Kurt se sintiese solo y totalmente atemorizado.

Kurt había caminado solo las 7 cuadras que lo separaban de su escuela, observando las casas e intentando pensar algunas frases para poder decirles a sus compañeros y así hacerse amigos. Lo cierto era que hasta el momento el único amigo que tenia era su padre, pero este era un hombre grande y el pequeño castaño necesitaba un amigo se su edad para jugar.

El niño de ojos azules observo el establecimiento y suspiro rendido, avanzo lentamente hacia él con la cabeza gacha. Reamente él no odiaba la escuela, le gusta aprender cosas nuevas y jugar en el recreo como a todos los niños de su edad, pero él no tenía con quien jugar y ya se había cansado de jugar solo. Además muchos de los niños se burlaban de él, tan solo por estar solo y no tener amigos y eso al pequeño castaño lo hería muchísimo.

Pero Kurt estaba decido, ese año tendría que hacer amigos, así nadie más se burlaría de él y nunca más se sentiría solo.

Kurt entro a su salón y situó su mochila en el primer banco, delante de todo. Los bancos eran de a dos, por lo que supuso que así sería más fácil tener un amigo. Se sentó animadamente esperando a su compañero de banco, pero cada niño que entraba en el salón pasaba de él y se ubicaba en algún otro sito con algún otro niño.

Cuando entro la última niña al salón, Kurt no pudo evitar dar un suspiro angustiado luego de que ella se alejara hacia otro banco. El castaño, se sintió abatido mientras pensaba en que sería un nuevo tortuoso año, pero en ese momento repentinamente la puerta del salón volvió a abrirse y por ella entro un niño totalmente agitado, con el guardapolvo blanco arrugado, los rizos negros alborotados y unos grandes ojos avellana que demostraban preocupación.

-lamento llegar tarde- dijo el niño moreno a la maestra.

-está bien, no importa, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-la maestra se inclino hacia él y le revolvió dulcemente los risos al pequeño.

-Blaine, soy nuevo-aclaro el pequeño y sonrió ruborizándose.

Kurt lo observaba desde su lugar, por alguna razón no podía dejar de observar al nuevo niño.

-¿por qué no te sientas junto a Kurt?-la maestra señalo al pequeño castaño, y le guiño un ojo.

-está bien- el niño nuevo camino hacia Kurt, felizmente y se sentó junto a él- hola soy Blaine.

El pequeño de risos alborotados beso la mejilla de Kurt a modo de saludo.

-ho…Hola-dijo Kurt, de manera entrecortada y nerviosa. Intento recordar alguna frase de las que había practicado, pero no recordaba ninguna en ese momento-so…soy K...Kurt.

Blaine le sonrió abiertamente, mostrando todos sus pequeños dientes.

-guau, ¿eres tartamudo?-indago el moreno, curiosamente feliz.

-¡No!-dijo exaltado el castaño-solo… es que estoy nervioso-admitió el niño, clavando sus ojos azules en los bonitos ojos avellana de su nuevo compañero- nunca eh tenido un amigo.

-¿en serio? Pues yo tampoco-confeso, Blaine aun sonriente- mi familia vivía muy lejos de la ciudad y en la escuela no había muchos niños, ninguno de los que había quería jugar conmigo-explico el niño encogiéndose de hombros. Repentinamente hubo una chispa en la mirada de Blaine y su sonrisa se agrado un poco mas- ¿quieres que seamos amigos?

El pequeño castaño, lo miro sorprendido y repentinamente su rostro esbozo una gran sonrisa mostrando todos sus diminutos dientes y encogiendo sus ojos. Los pómulos del pequeño castaño habían enrojecido totalmente, como si fuesen manzanas. Extendió su manita hacia Blaine-amigos.

El pequeño moreno, se quedo por un segundo fascinado ante la bonita sonrisa de Kurt y pensó que este tenía unos dientes muy bonitos, luego estrecho la mano de su nuevo amigo-amigos.

Al día siguiente Kurt estaba completamente ansioso por llegar a la escuela, y camino dando saltos las 7 cuadras que lo separaban de esta. Al llegar el pequeño de risos negros lo esperaba en la puerta.

-hey Kurt- lo saludo este, el castaño se acerco y beso a su amigo en la mejilla.

-hola-dijo tímidamente. Era totalmente nuevo para el pequeño castaño que alguien lo esperara en la puerta del colegio para que entraran juntos y eso realmente lo puso muy feliz.

-mira lo que traje- Blaine extendió las manos mostrándole a su amigo una gran cantidad de pequeños autitos. El castaño, titubeó ante la respuesta que quería darle, realmente a él no le gustaba jugar con autitos y esas cosas, él prefería algo como tomar el té o jugar a la casita, pero Blaine era su nuevo mejor amigo, y no estaba seguro de que si le decía que no quería jugar el otro lo aceptara y siguieran siendo amigos, Kurt tenía miedo de perder al único amigo que tenia.

Finalmente luego de un debate con su propia mente decidió decir la verdad, pues las amistades debían ser sinceras razono el pequeño.

-no me agradan demasiado los juegos con autos- confeso el niño, rascándose los cabellos con preocupación.

El moreno se quedo dubitativo un par de segundos.

-eso no importa- dijo-podemos jugar algo que a ti te agrade.

La expresión del pequeño castaño se ilumino.

-¡juguemos a la casita! Tú serás el papa y yo la mama- sonrió felizmente.

-que tal si mejor fusionamos los juegos-concluyo el moreno.

-¿fusionar?- Kurt no sabía lo que esa palabra significaba, Blaine le sonrió y le explico con aires de sabelotodo, aunque luego se avergonzó por haber sonado así.

-oh, entonces yo quiero el autito naranja-anuncio Kurt, Blaine se lo alanzó de inmediato-será la mamá.

-está bien-asintió el niño de mirar avellana, dedicándole una sonrisa a su amigo- y yo tendré el azul que será el papá y ellos se irán de viaje y tomaran té en el camino y ruuum- Blaine empezó a mover su auto en el aire y comenzó a correr hacia dentro de la escuela. Kurt lo siguió imitándolo y riendo a carcajadas.

Al llegar al salón la maestra los observaba algo molesta. Se había tardado un rato al entretenerse jugando en el camino al salón.

-llegan tarde-dijo con el semblante serio. Los niños guardaron rápidamente los autitos en los bolsillos de sus guardapolvos blancos.

-lo sentimos-dijeron al unísono, agachando la cabeza avergonzados.

-están castigados- los dos pequeños levantaron la cabeza y miraron a la maestra asombrados, luego se miraron el uno al otro con los ojos como platos.

A ninguno de los dos se les había cruzado jamás por la mente ser castigados, ambos eran excelentes alumnos y jamás habían hecho algo malo para que se los castigara. Ambos niños tragaron nerviosamente.

-mi papá se enfadara-susurro Kurt, mientras tomaba lentamente la manita de Blaine en busca de apoyo, el moreno la tomo entrelazando los dedos con los de Kurt y la apretó fuertemente. Ambos suspiraron, nerviosamente y caminaron detrás de la maestra que los guio hacia el cuarto del director.


	2. Lo Que Hacen Los Amigos

Capitulo 2

Lo que hacen los amigos

Ambos niños se sentaron atemorizados en las sillas blancas que se encontraban frente al escritorio del director. El hombre de detrás del escritorio tenia el cabello negro con algunas canas desparramadas por este.

Los niños aun tomados de las manos observaban nerviosamente al hombre que parecía estarlos mirando con curiosidad más que con enfado. Los ojos color ámbar del director, les transmitían miedo a ambos niños, y su semblante serio era muchísimo peor.

-no los he visto por aquí antes… ¿pueden explicarme porque los mandaron conmigo?- el hombre los observo detenidamente esperando una respuesta, se acomodo en su silla y entrelazo los dedos sobre su escritorio con la mirada fija en ambos pequeños.

Blaine tomo aire y junto valor y mientras apretaba fuertemente la mano de su amigo comenzó a relatar lo sucedido.

-Kurt es mi primer amigo en todo el mundo- el pequeño moreno sentía la necesidad de contar su historia desde el principio para que el adulto lo pudiera entender- y hoy era la primera vez que jugábamos juntos, y nos entretuvimos jugando y llegamos tarde a clases.

El pequeño miro a su amigo, quien le sonrió levemente, en gesto de que había dicho bien las cosas. El director suspiro.

-es bueno tener amigo- los pequeños lo miraron extrañados- y no creo que eso sea objeto de un castigo, haremos lo siguiente, presten atención.

Los niños se inclinaron hacia la mesa para poder escuchar mejor. El mayor hablo en un susurro.

-no los castigare esta vez, pero deben prometerme que no volverán a entretenerse antes de entrar a clase, porque sino ahí si tendré que castigarlos.

Los niños lo miraron sonrientes y asintieron felices.

-sí, lo prometemos- dijeron al mismo tiempo, el hombre les sonrió abiertamente.

-bien ya pueden regresar a su salón- ambos niños salieron disparados como un rayo alejándose de la sala del director.

-vaya-dijo el moreno suspirando, cuando estaban llegando a su aula- creí que nos suspenderían, me asuste.

El pequeño castaño le sonrió.

-también yo, pero hubiese sido peor si no hubieses estado conmigo, no tuve tanto miedo- el niño de mirar avellana le devolvió la sonrisa al instante y lo rodeo con sus pequeños bracitos en un tierno abrazo.

-tienes razón, me sentí acompañado gracias a ti-Kurt cerró los ojos disfrutando del abrazo de su amigo, hasta el momento los únicos que lo habían abrazado así habían sido sus padres y el tener a un amigo que lo abrazara agradeciéndole que hubiese estado con él era una nueva experiencia para el niño de ojos azules.

Blaine tampoco estaba acostumbrado a abrazar a los niños del colegio, pero Kurt era diferente a cualquier niño que hubiera conocido antes, para Blaine Kurt era simplemente "abrazable".

Se separaron luego de un momento y entraron al salón.

* * *

><p>Toco el timbre que anunciaba el horario de salida. Kurt y Blaine se apresuraron a guardar sus útiles en sus mochilas para llegar temprano a sus casas y degustar un delicioso y ansiado almuerzo.<p>

Al pequeño castaño le rugió la barriga, mientras ambos niños caminaban tranquilamente hasta sus casas.

-creo que tengo hambre-anuncio el pequeño Kurt acariciándose la barriga. El moreno comenzó a reír.

-tu barriga está enfadada contigo- el castaño se sonrojo notoriamente lo que hizo que el pequeño moreno se riera aun mas.

-basta-le dijo Kurt avergonzado y enfadado- no se supone que te tienes que reír de mi, se supone que somos amigos.

El pequeño de ojos avellana observo a su amigo con preocupación al ver su rostro enfadado y sus ojos brillando con lágrimas dentro. Paró de caminar y tomo a su amigo por los hombros.

-lo siento-le dijo desde lo más profundo de su corazón. Blaine lo que menos quería era disgustar a Kurt, era su único amigo y no quería perderlo y menos por una tontería como esa-no quise lastimarte… ¿me perdonas?

El niño de ojos azules lo observo por unos segundos, clavando sus brillantes ojos llenos de lágrimas en los del otro niño, el castaño le sonrió y se enjugo las lágrimas con los extremos de las mangas de su camiseta.

-si-dijo en apenas un susurro- te perdono.

Esta vez fue Kurt el que abrazo al niño de rizos alborotados, lo oprimió fuerte contra sí y cerró los ojos para apreciar el abrazo de mejor forma. Blaine lo aparto un poco de él y le sonrió.

-debemos regresar a casa, nuestras mamas se preocuparan si no llegamos a tiempo- la sonrisa del castaño se borro por completo de su rostro y las lagrimas volvieron a formarse en sus ojos. El moreno se altero ante aquella reacción, pues no creía haber dicho algo malo como para que Kurt se angustiara. Aunque a decir verdad Kurt era un niño muy sensible y lloraba con mucha facilidad.

Blaine lo tomo por los hombros observando a su amigo llorar, el moreno no sabía que hacer.

-K..Kurt lo siento-el pequeño no sabía que decirle para calmarlo, ni siquiera sabía porque se estaba disculpando.

En ese momento Kurt empezó a negar con la cabeza y a secarse las lágrimas con los extremos de su camiseta. Se sentó en el borde de la vereda, el moreno se sentó junto a él.

-mi mama falleció-empezó a contarle a su amigo- fue el año pasado, pero no hace mucho, y me siento tan solo desde que se fue, así que ella no se preocupa más si no llego a tiempo a casa, solo está mi papá y cuando llego el aun no está en casa.

El niño de mirar avellana apoyo la mano sobre la espalda de Kurt acariciándolo tranquilizadoramente.

-te equivocas-dijo el moreno, Kurt levanto la vista hacia su amigo observándolo con confusión-tu mama aun se preocupa por ti, desde algún lugar del cielo ella te cuida y se preocupa, nunca pienses que se ha ido porque en realidad no lo hizo- el castaño miro admirado a su amigo ante aquellas bonitas palabras que de algún modo le hacían sentirse mucho mejor y más acompañado- mi mama siempre dice que cuando alguien muere se convierte en una estrella y te cuida desde el cielo.

-pero por el día no hay estrellas-razonó Kurt-¿cómo hacen para cuidarnos entonces?

El moreno se encoge de hombros despreocupado.

-no creo que las estrellas se vallan durante el día, tal vez se ocultan porque el sol brilla mucho-Kurt asintió lentamente-pero siempre están ahí.

-tienes razón-el castaño descanso su cabeza sobre el hombro de Blaine mientras observaba el cielo despejado-ella debe ser la estrella más bonita de todas.

El moreno sonrió hacia el cielo y apoyo su mano sobre el cabello de Kurt, era tan suave que se asemejaba al cabello de un peluche muy blando, pensó Blaine.

-seguramente-afirma el niño moreno- además-añadió el pequeño-puedes hablarle cuando quieras, porque ella siempre te escuchara, eso dice mi mama.

-pero está muy lejos-razonó el niño castaño-¿cómo es posible que me escuche?

-no lo sé, tal vez es algo con magia-resolvió el niño.

-si así debe ser- asintió Kurt. Todo lo que decía Blaine le parecía exacto y perfecto, aunque Kurt no creía en la magia, ni tampoco en el cielo, pero cuando se trataba de su madre podía creer cualquier cosa para sentirse mejor.

-debemos ir a casa-repitió el moreno luego de un momento. Ambos niños se levantaron y empezaron a caminar. El moreno tomo la mano del castaño entrelazando sus dedos con los de su amigo. Kurt se sentía seguro junto a Blaine, de alguna forma sentía que el otro niño lo protegería siempre. Blaine por otro lado se sentía tranquilo y feliz junto a Kurt, sentía que debía protegerlo, que era su deber cuidar de él, pues eso para el hacían los amigos. Protegerse el uno al otro siempre.


	3. El Pequeño Héroe

Capitulo 3

El Pequeño Héroe

-deberías venir a mi casa algún día- decía Blaine a Kurt, una mañana mientras trabajaban en sus dibujos para la clase de arte. Kurt utilizaba los crayones como ningún otro que hubiera visto Blaine antes, sus trazos eran perfectos y definidos para tan solo tener 9 años. Blaine se quedo observando el dibujo del castaño por unos segundos, en este había una casa, un auto, un árbol, un columpio y Kurt y Blaine estaban en el columpio y el padre de Kurt estaba junto al auto y la madre de Kurt en el cielo mirando como ambos niños jugaban.

El castaño levanto la vista ante las palabras de su amigo. Le sonrió abiertamente.

-sería divertido-aseguro mostrando cada uno de sus pequeños dientes- tengo que pedir permiso pero seguro que mi papá me dejara.

El niño volvió la vista a su dibujo concentrado en colorear perfectamente los ojos de Blaine.

El moreno se lo quedo observando un par de segundos más y luego volvió la vista a su dibujo. En este se encontraban Blaine y Kurt jugando a los autitos, y el autito de Kurt tenía un tutu rosado. Los trazos de Blaine eran torpes y desprolijos al contrario de los de su amigo. Suspiro indignado ante su dibujo.

-puedo ayudarte un poco si quieres-el castaño se encontraba con la cara junto a la de Blaine observando el dibujo del moreno. Sus pequeños rostros estaban ten cerca que casi podían rosarse. El niño de mirar avellana le sonrió y le tendió su dibujo, Kurt hizo lo posible para que quedara prolijo y no tan garabateado.

Finalmente ambos niños sacaron 10 en aquel trabajo.

-gracias le susurro Blaine al oído de Kurt mientras este guardaba sus crayones. El niño castaño se ruborizó y sonrió feliz de haber podido ayudar a su amigo.

-para eso están los amigos-concluyo el niño sonriéndole. El moreno le tendió su dibujo.

-te lo regalo-el pequeño de ojos azules, observo el dibujo de su amigo sin saber que hacer, jamás, ninguno de sus compañeros le habían regalado algo-tómalo, es tuyo ahora, lamento no ser tan bueno dibujando.

El moreno hizo una mueca de disculpa, Kurt negó rápidamente con la cabeza y tomo el dibujo de su amigo.

-me encanta-dijo en castaño admirando el dibujo, los trazos torpes de Blaine y los trazos prolijos de él mismo intentando arreglar el dibujo. El castaño suspiro-es el mejor regalo del mundo.

El moreno sonrió de oreja a oreja complacido y feliz porque a su amigo le había gustado su dibujo, pues era la primera vez que algún niño aceptaba un dibujo de él sin criticarle algo o devolvérselo por ser demasiado desprolijo.

Los niños aun se sonreían mutuamente cuando sonó el timbre que anunciaba el horario de salida. Blaine salió del salón diciéndole a Kurt que se diera prisa cuando de repente una avalancha de niños mayores lo arrastró lejos del salón.

El castaño salió corriendo al ver que su amigo era empujado por los mayores hacia la salida, todos los pasaban en estatura por dos cabezas por lo menos ya que ambos, tanto Kurt como Blaine eran de contexturas físicas muy pequeñas.

-Blaine- llamo Kurt entre la multitud, no podía encontrar su amigo. El castaño comenzó a empujar a los demás chicos, en busca de Blaine. El castaño empujaba con todas sus fuerzas a los demás para que se apartaran, pero sus esfuerzos eran en vanó, había demasiados chicos y no había forma de divisar a Blaine.

De repente se escucho un llanto, el pequeño corazón de Kurt se acelero al reconocer la vos de Blaine llamándolo entre sollozos. Todos los chicos voltearon en la dirección de la que provenía el llanto y así Kurt pudo finalmente llegar hasta Blaine.

El moreno permanecía tirado en el piso llorando desconsoladamente. El castaño se acerco y se arrodillo junto a su amigo.

-¿estás bien Blaine?-indago preocupado el niño de ojos azules. El moreno negó con la cabeza y siguió sollozando en el piso-¿te lastimaste?

El castaño apoyo su mano cariñosamente sobre los risos de Blaine y los acaricio suavemente para que este se calmase. El moreno le enseño a su amigo los codos raspados, el castaño lo observaba preocupado, luego se levanto el pantalón dejando ver una gran lastimadura sangrante en su rodilla.

-me empujaron y caí-explico Blaine aun sollozando pero ya más tranquilo al estar en compañía de Kurt.

-son unos brutos-dijo dirigiéndose a todos los chicos mayores que los rodeaban curiosos. Kurt ayudo a Blaine a que se levantara del suelo, le rodeo con su brazo la cintura y lo encamino hacia la enfermería.

Luego de que le desinfectaran las heridas y le pusieran banditas, Blaine se retiro del colegio acompañado fielmente por Kurt.

-gracias por ayudarme-dijo el moreno mientras se encaminaban a sus casas.

-eso hacen los amigos-respondió el castaño guiñándole un ojo. Blaine le sonrió y tomo la mano de Kurt entrelazando sus dedos. El pequeño moreno observaba a Kurt maravillado, lo había ayudado y no solo eso sino que les había dicho "brutos" a una manada de chicos mayores solo porque a él lo habían empujado, y "bruto" para Blaine era una palabrota, y Kurt la había dicho por lo que a él le habían hecho y lo había acompañado a la enfermería y lo había calmado y apaciguado para que dejase de llorar. En ese momento Kurt ya no era solo su amigo, sino que también se había convertido en su héroe.

El pequeño de mirar avellana pensó si debería decirle a Kurt que él se había convertido en su héroe, pero luego de tanto pensar decidió esperar otra oportunidad para decírselo, pues ya habían llegado a su casa.

-te veo mañana en la escuela-dijo el castaño besando la mejilla de su amigo.

-¿vienes a casa después de la escuela?-indago el moreno con una sonrisa en su rostro. El castaño titubeo.

-le preguntare a mi padre y te llamare para confirmarte ¿está bien?- el moreno asintió y se despidieron.

-nos vemos mañana-grito el moreno desde el portón de su casa mientras Kurt se alejaba. El castaño no se dio cuenta en ningún momento de que Blaine se quedo observándolo hasta que se perdió de vista, pero lo cierto era que Blaine había encontrado un nuevo sentimiento por su amigo ese día, admiración, cariño, algo que el pequeño moreno nunca había sentido, pero que le gustaba sentir. Era algo nuevo y bueno, algo que a Blaine lo hacía muy feliz.

* * *

><p>Kurt se encontraba sentado en una banqueta alta mientras merendaba sobre la mesada de la cocina. En frente estaba su padre leyendo el diario y tomando un café.<p>

El pequeño Kurt mojaba dubitativo una galletita de agua en su té. Pensaba en como preguntarle a su padre si lo dejaría ir a la casa de su nuevo amigo, pues nunca había tenido uno por ende nunca se había encontrado en esa encrucijada.

-papá-dijo al fin el niño levantando sus ojos azules para mirar a su padre-Blaine me invito a su casa mañana… ¿Puedo ir?

Su padre lo observo curioso y extrañado al mismo tiempo.

-¿Blaine?

-es mi nuevo amigo-aclaro Kurt. Su padre salto de la silla.

-¿Kurt tienes un amigo?- el pequeño asintió sonriendo-claro que puedes ir.

Su padre le revolvió los cabellos cariñosamente.

-estoy muy feliz de que tengas un amigo Kurt-el castaño asintió feliz.

-también yo, Blaine es maravilloso papi-su padre lo observo con una mirada totalmente extraña para Kurt, la cual no logro descifrar, luego sonrió.

-Blaine también puede venir a casa cuando quiera-comento su padre volviendo a sentarse en su banqueta.

-¿en serio? Gracias papá, llamare a Blaine para confirmarle que iré.

El pequeño se bajo con dificultad de la banqueta y corrió hacia la otra habitación para usar el teléfono.

En la cocina aun se encontraba Burt, su padre, pensado, luego sonrió y suspiro tomando un trago de su café. Burt sospechaba que esa no sería la última vez que escuchara de Blaine, sospechaba que Blaine seria alguien muy importante en la vida de su hijo. Pero se guardo su pensamiento para el mismo, el tiempo diría lo que sucedería mas tarde.


	4. No Creo Que Importe

Capitulo 4

No Creo Que Importe

-puedes pasar- dijo Blaine abriendo el portón de su casa.

El día había llegado, Kurt iba a dar el primer paso dentro de una casa desconocida, la casa de su nuevo amigo. La barriga de Kurt gruñía de puros nervios y sus pómulos permanecían totalmente ruborizados, el corazón del pequeño latía fuerte en su pecho. Tal vez para muchos seria una situación completamente normal, pero no para el castaño, esa era la primera vez que visitaba la casa de su amigo y los nervios lo estaban carcomiendo por dentro.

Ambos niños entraron a la casa y abandonaron sus mochilas sobre el gran sillón marrón que se encontraba en la sala de estar. La casa era amplia y tenia segundo piso pudo apreciar Kurt.

-mami ya llegamos-anuncio el moreno. Una mujer entro a la sala secándose las manos con una toalla, la que luego abandonó sobre una mesa ratona.

-¿cómo les ha ido en el colegio?- indago la mujer de cabello negro largo y ondulado y grandes ojos ámbar mientras abrazaba a su hijo. Kurt sintió algo de angustia al ver la escena, recordando los abrazos de su madre.

-pues muy bien aprendimos la tabla del 7 no es muy difícil, a Kurt y a mí no nos costó nada aprenderla-dijo el niño orgullosamente.

-los felicito-la mujer se acuclilló junto a Kurt sonriéndole- así que tu eres el famoso Kurt ¿verdad?

El castaño asintió avergonzado. El niño de mirar avellana noto los nervios de su amigo y le tomo la mano acariciándola suavemente.

-Kurt sabe dibujar muy bien mami, tendrías que verlo-el castaño se tranquilizo un poco al notar que la mujer ahora dirigía la mirada a su hijo.

-bueno, que tal si dibujan un poco antes del almuerzo, los llamare cuando esté listo- ambos niños asintieron.

Blaine arrastro a Kurt escaleras arriba hacia su habitación. La habitación del moreno estaba pintada de color azul y tenia estrellas pegadas en el techo, la cama se encontraba en el extremo izquierdo de la habitación y en el extremo derecho había una gran ventana y una pequeña cómoda para guardar la ropa.

El moreno se agacho debajo de la cama y saco una caja de cartón llena de crayones y lápices de colores. Ambos niños comenzaron a dibujar en silencio recostados en el piso, El pequeño moreno habló.

-¿que crees que hacen los amigos cuando se reúnen en la casa de otro?- el castaño alzo la mirada y abandonó el crayón que estaba utilizando en el suelo y se encogió de hombros.

-no lo sé, supongo que juegan-el moreno suspiro.

-si supongo-el niño de ojos avellana trago saliva nerviosamente- y tal vez hablan de todas sus cosas.

Lo que Blaine realmente quería era divertirse con su amigo, pero también quería saber más de él, creía que los amigos se contaban todo y quería que eso sucediera entre él y Kurt, quería que ambos supieran todo uno del otro.

-sí, aunque creo que eso lo hacen los mejores amigos.

-tú eres mi mejor amigo-declaro el moreno sonriendo.

-tu el mío-el castaño se mordió el labio inferior inconscientemente- entonces creo que podemos hablar de todo.

-¿quieres que juguemos a las 5 preguntas?-el niño de ojos azules lo observo confundido.

-no conozco ese juego ¿cómo se juega?-el moreno se incorporo sentándose de forma india, el castaño lo imito.

-es algo así: yo te hago una pregunta y tu contesta, luego tú me haces una y yo contesto y así hasta que se termine el juego cuando llegues a los 5.

-oh, está bien.

-yo empiezo-el pequeño de ojos avellana se quedo pensativo un poco- ¿Qué es lo que más te gustaría ser cuando crezcas?

-diseñador de modas-contesto al instante el castaño- aunque también querría ser actor y cantante.

-¿te gusta cantar? También a mí- el moreno se había animado mucho al encontrar algo más en común con su amigo.

-podríamos cantar juntos algún día-el moreno lo pensó.

-nunca vi dos niños cantando juntos, siempre son una niña y un niño-razono el pequeño.

-tal vez porque ningún niño ah encontrado a otro para cantar nunca, pero yo te tengo a ti-concluyo el castaño y Blaine asintió de acuerdo con las palabras de su amigo- mi turno, ¿tú que querrías ser cuando crezcas?

-pues también me gustaría actuar y cantar siempre canto frente al espejo del baño-el castaño se carcajeo.

-¿en serio? ¡También yo!-ambos rieron- tal vez somos almas gemelas.

-si-los ojos de ambos niños brillaron al pensar en eso- seguramente, por eso somos tan parecidos.

-sí, y por eso somos mejores amigos-ambos niños sonrieron.

-bueno es mi turno, ¿alguna vez te ha gustado una niña?

El castaño se quedo pensativo un par de segundos, lo cierto era que jamás se había fijado en ninguna niña, nunca se había quedado embobado mirando a una tampoco, como decía su papa que solía suceder cuando estabas enamorado. Pero él nunca había sentido algo así, a la única mujer que había amado había sido su madre pero más allá de ella ninguna niña le había llamado la atención, realmente para la mente del pequeño Kurt las niñas no lo atraían en lo mas mínimo.

-pues no-dijo el niño-las niñas no son algo que me interese.

-tampoco a mi- comento el moreno encogiéndose de hombros- tal vez aun somos pequeños para que nos guste alguien.

-tal vez-asintió el castaño- ninguna de las niñas que conocemos me gusta.

-no, a mi tampoco- ambos niños suspiraron-mi mamá siempre me pregunta si me gusta alguien, y me molesta que no me crea cuando le digo que no, cree que se lo estoy ocultando.

-mi papá no me pregunta sobre eso, mi mama lo hacía siempre, tal vez es un deber de las mamás.

-seguramente, te toca preguntar-señalo el moreno, el castaño titubeo.

Pensó en preguntarle una duda que tenia, algo de lo que había leído en una revista una vez, algo sobre parejas de chicos con chicos, algo que necesitaba preguntarle a alguien y no se animaba a preguntárselo a su padre.

En ese momento la madre de Blaine entro a la habitación.

-el almuerzo está listo- Kurt suspiro y se encamino con Blaine hacia el comedor de la casa. Entonces decidió dejar la pregunta para otro momento, en el que Blaine y el estuvieran solos.

* * *

><p>Ambos niños se columpiaban lentamente en los columpios de la casa de Blaine, con la barriga llena después de haber degustado un delicioso almuerzo preparado por la madre del moreno.<p>

-hey Blaine-el castaño quiso aprovechar el momento para la pregunta que había dejado horas antes sin formular- ¿Qué piensas de los niños que les gustan otros niños?

El moreno se extraño por la pregunta, pero solo se encogió de hombros como solía hacer cuando una pregunta se le hacía difícil de responder y debía pensar la respuesta.

-no lo sé, nunca eh visto unos, aunque mi mamá dice que cada uno puede amar a quien quiera-aclaro el moreno-además no creo que tenga importancia.

-la tiene-aseguro el castaño-leí que a los niños que les gustan otros niños los maltratan y pasan muchos malos ratos.

-pues no lo sé, nosotros también pasamos malos ratos por las burlas de nuestros compañeros, ¿Cuál es la diferencia?-razono el moreno.

-sí, tienes razón-el castaño inspiro profundamente no muy seguro de lo que iba a decir-creo que es por eso.

El niño de mirar avellana clavo sus grandes ojos en los azules de su amigo.

-¿a que te refieres?- el moreno lo observaba sin entenderlo del todo.

-tal vez por eso no me gusta ninguna niña, tal vez me gustan los niños-declaro el castaño, nervioso. Hacia un tiempo que había leído aquella revista y hacía tiempo que pensaba aquello, pero jamás se lo había dicho a nadie, ni siquiera a su padre.

-tal vez-contesto el moreno-no creo que importe.

El castaño sonrió aliviado. Realmente había temido por la reacción de Blaine ante su declaración, tenía miedo de perder a su amigo.

-gracias-susurro el niño castaño levantándose del columpio y abrazando a su amigo, el pequeño moreno le devolvió el abrazaron oprimiéndolo fuerte contra él.

-puedes contar conmigo para lo que quieras Kurt ¿lo sabes?

-lo sé, tu también conmigo Blaine.


	5. El Tiempo Pasa…El Pedido De La Muchacha

Capitulo 5

El Tiempo Pasa…El Pedido De La Muchacha

Kurt y Blaine se hicieron los mejores amigos pronto tal vez, pero su amistad era más fuerte que cualquier otra, ambos se protegían entre si y no dejaban que nada le pasara al otro.

Tuvieron que hacerse fuertes juntos y apoyarse mutuamente, porque las burlas que les habían hecho sus compañeros cuando tenían 9 años fueron empeorando con el tiempo y cada vez se volvieron más duras y dolorosas. Kurt muchas veces lloraba por la injusticia y las penas que les causaban sus propios compañeros, pero Blaine intentaba ser fuerte, quería cuidar de Kurt y por esto no se dejaba derrotar tan fácilmente.

Ya ambos eran jóvenes de 12 años, sus gustos habían cambiado al igual que muchas otras cosas, lo único que se mantenía completamente intacto era su amistad.

Kurt permanecía recostado sobre la cama de Blaine observando el techo pensando en cualquier cosa mientras Blaine escribía un trabajo de historia.

-Blaine-dijo Kurt incorporándose y arrodillándose sobre la cama. Blaine volteo para mirarlo- creo que tal vez deberíamos tomar distancia.

El joven de ojos avellana se precipito sobre la cama sentándose junto a Kurt.

-¿de que hablas? Somos amigos desde hace 4 años eres mi único amigo, ¿es que ya no me quieres?-el moreno miraba preocupado a su amigo, sus ojos repentinamente se pusieron rojos anunciando que en cualquier momento las lagrimas se derramarían.

El castaño negó con la cabeza y apoyo sus manos sobre las de su amigo acariciándolas tranquilamente.

-todos, te dicen cosas porque creen que salimos juntos, no quiero perjudicar tu vida, ninguna chica te mirara si cree que eres gay-el castaño inspiro profundamente, el moreno lo miraba confundido- seamos sinceros Blaine, podrías tener una vida de instituto completamente tranquila y sin embargo como pasas todo el tiempo conmigo vives con slushies en la cara.

-no digas tonterías, eres mi mejor amigo nunca voy a dejarte por unos idiotas que nos molestan te lo dije una vez y te lo diré de nuevo, puedes contar conmigo para lo que quieras Kurt, no te dejare solo.

-pero podríamos vernos después de clases si quisieras, solo quiero que puedas tener una vida en la escuela, con amigos y esas cosas.

-no lo hare, te tengo a ti, eres mi mejor amigo, no necesito nada más.

Ambos quedaron en silenció por un rato, luego Blaine se levanto y se dirigió a continuar con su trabajo.

En ese momento ambos se estaban ocultando algo. El secreto de Blaine lo arreglaría todo, pero Kurt no lo sabía y Blaine no estaba preparado para decírselo. El secreto de Kurt podía arruinar su amistad dependiendo de la reacción que tuviera Blaine sobre este.

Ambos muchachos se encontraban en una gran encrucijada y no sabían que hacer.

* * *

><p>Una tarde calurosa de verano, Ambos muchachos se encontraban recostados sobre el césped del jardín de la casa de Kurt. Blaine suspiro, había decidido contarle su secreto a Kurt, después de todo era su mejor amigo, y ellos hablaban de todo, pero por alguna razón se sentía preocupado.<p>

-Kurt, tengo que decirte algo- el castaño miro a su amigo.

-dime-el moreno se incorporo sentándose de forma india, el castaño lo imito.

-yo tengo….-Blaine trago e inspiro profundamente- tengo novia.

Kurt dio un respingo e instantáneamente se lanzo sobre su amigo felicitándolo y abrazándolo.

-¿quién es? -Indago el muchacho de ojos azules, mientras se alejaba un poco de su amigo para mirarlo a los ojos.

-Quinn Fabray-Blaine se sonrojo completamente al ver la expresión de su amigo de "no puedo creerlo".

-no juegues-contesto el castaño con desconfianza.

-es la verdad- el castaño volvió a abrazar a su amigo.

-¡Blaine es increíble! Estoy muy contento por ti, se que te gustaba desde hacia tiempo, Okay hay que celebrar, hoy te quedas en casa a cenar y comeremos pizza-el castaño sonrió feliz-además quiero que me cuentes los detalles.

El moreno se sonrojo y observo al castaño levantarse del suelo.

-¿a dónde vas?-el castaño le tendió la mano y lo ayudo a levantarse.

-vamos a cocinar-contesto el muchacho. Ambos se encaminaron hacia la casa.

Esa noche Blaine se quedo a dormir en la casa del castaño. Ambos se encontraban recostados a punto de dormir, Blaine en un colchón en el suelo y Kurt en su cama, cuando se largo una tormenta. Ambos ya tenían la suficiente edad como para no temer a las tormentas, pero por alguna razón ambos esa noche se sentían más vulnerables que nunca.

-Kurt-susurro Blaine en la oscuridad-¿puedo dormir contigo?

-claro-contesto el castaño aliviado. Blaine se metió en la cama junto con Kurt. Sus pequeños cuerpos cálidos se rosaban levemente. Un trueno resonó en la habitación, Kurt tembló.

-¿puedo abrazarte?-dijo tomando la mano de Blaine debajo de las sabanas. El moreno no respondió, tan solo se acercó más al castaño pegando su cuerpo contra él y lo abrazo con fuerza. Kurt apoyo su cabeza sobre el pecho de Blaine y ambos chicos cerraron los ojos intentando conciliar el sueño.

Kurt no podía entender porque luego de que Blaine le contase que tenia novia había sentido un agujero en el pecho que le daba ganas de llorar, realmente no lo entendía. Sabía que ya no podría decirle su secreto, pero el solo quería que su amigo fuera feliz ¿verdad? Con cualquier persona que él quisiera, aunque la realidad era que Kurt no estaba muy seguro de eso. Pero en ese momento rodeado por los cálidos brazos de su amigo, logro olvidar sus preocupaciones, se sentía totalmente acompañado y tranquilo, no tenia porque temer, Blaine estaba ahí para cuidarlo.

Blaine a la vez, también se sentía extraño, tan solo el estar tan cerca de su amigo le hacía sentir una extraña electricidad por todo su cuerpo la cual no entendía de donde provenía y porque. Pero Blaine se sentía tan bien estando así con su amigo, tan protegido, tan calmo, tan acompañado, que simplemente creía que eso debía ser efecto del sentirse bien y estar feliz con una persona que querías mucho.

Ambos jóvenes luego de unos minutos, ya sin prestar atención a la tormenta quedaron profundamente dormidos.

* * *

><p>Kurt se encontraba con gripe en su casa y Blaine se encontraba solo caminando por los pasillos de su colegio, de repente sintió una mano deslizarse en la suya y volteo animadamente pensando que era el castaño.<p>

-oh, Quinn-dijo sorprendido. La muchacha sonrió.

-claro ¿Quién mas iba a ser? ¿Kurt Hummel?-la muchacha rio, su pelo atado en una coleta se movía sin cesar a medida que caminaban y su uniforme de porrista principiante dejaba ver sus pequeñas curvas.

-Kurt es mi amigo no hables así de él-contesto Blaine enfadado. Realmente la rubia no le atraía demasiado, tan solo su relación era una casualidad, Blaine solo había aceptado salir con ella porque todos sus compañeros decían que era la chica más bonita de todas y el supuso que pensaba lo mismo, aunque ahora que la conocía mejor notaba que la rubia no era demasiado agradable.

-Blaine debemos hablar-sentencio la muchacha apoyándose contra un casillero y observando a su novio seriamente-debes dejar de juntarte con ese chico.

Blaine la observo con sorpresa y enfado a la vez, no podía creer que la rubia le estuviese pidiendo eso, ella sabía que Kurt y él eran mejores amigos.

-¿de que hablas? No lo hare, Kurt es mi mejor amigo-la chica de ojos verdes suspiro y se cruzo de brazos.

-Blaine, todo el mundo en esta escuela cree que eres gay porque te juntas con él y…-inspiro profundamente- ¿sabes cómo quedo yo ante eso?-Blaine negó sin entender el punto al que quería llegar su novia- como tu tapete.

-lo siento- contesto el moreno con toda sinceridad, tomando las manos de la chica y acariciándolas suavemente-pero no puedo hacerlo. Tu no entiendes, Kurt es parte de mi no podría abandonarlo nunca.

La rubia frunció el seño.

-eso suena extraño, de todos modos también quería preguntarte porque no me has besado aun, hace más de una semana que salimos y nada-el moreno se ruborizo completamente y bajo la vista hacia sus manos entrelazadas con las de la rubia.

-lo siento, no quería ir demasiado rápido, no quería abrumarte, es mi primera relación- ella sonrió tiernamente.

El moreno acerco lentamente sus labios a los de la rubia, esta inmediatamente puso sus dedos índice y mayor sobre los labios de este. Negó lentamente con la cabeza.

-no te besare hasta que dejes a tu amigo-la muchacha dio media vuelta y se fue alejando contoneando sus pequeñas caderas.

-no lo hare-grito Blaine. La muchacha no se volteo siquiera.

-es él o yo-dijo antes de dar vuelta a la esquina.

El moreno estaba preocupado, por un lado no quería que su primera relación amorosa terminara así de mal y por otro lado estaba Kurt, el jamás lo abandonaría, ni por una chica. Blaine suspiro pensativo.

-diablos-dijo mientras se rascaba sus risos pensando, el moreno volvió a suspirar-no sé que hacer.


	6. El Primer Beso

Capitulo 6

El Primer Beso

-estoy de acuerdo con ella- aseguro el castaño, quien se encontraba recostado en su cama, con los pómulos colorados que hacían notorio su estado febril. El moreno le dedico una mirada de desacuerdo mientras se acomodaba a los pies de la cama del castaño.

-sabía que dirías eso, pero no me importa yo solo quiero seguir siendo tu amigo, no te perderé por nada-el niño de ojos azulados observo a su amigo con un extraño brillo en sus ojos.

-no vas a perderme nunca, eres mi mejor amigo-el castaño sonrió-pero debo ser buen amigo y dejarte ser feliz.

-soy feliz estando contigo-aseguro el moreno. El castaño frunció el seño.

-vamos Blaine, si amas a la chica tienes que elegirla a ella, aunque te duela separarte de mí-el moreno lo observo dubitativo, pesando en cómo responderle al castaño.

-aun soy un niño, no tengo idea si realmente estoy enamorado-declaro, agachando la cabeza avergonzado-¿Cómo puedo saber si la amo?

El castaño hizo una mueca de comprensión y pensó por unos segundos, en realidad el también era un niño y jamás había amado antes, pero a pesar de eso Kurt parecía tener bastante claro a que se hacía referencia con la palabra amor.

-bueno, cuando amas a alguien no te quieres separar de esa persona nunca- el castaño suspiro, por alguna razón "Blaine" fue lo primero que cruzo por su cabeza luego de decir esas palabras- cada segundo lejos la extrañas y esperas con impaciencia el momento de volver a verla-el moreno lo observaba con suma atención- pero creo que lo más importante para darte cuenta de si amas a alguien es pensar en el futuro y preguntarte si quieres que este contigo en ese futuro, una pregunta sencilla para saber si la amas seria: ¿quieres casarte con ella cuando tengas la edad suficiente?

El niño de mirar avellana quedo pensativo por un instante, cerro sus ojos imaginando su futuro; se veía a sí mismo junto a Kurt trabajando juntos en una obra musical, cantando juntos sobre un escenario, mientras sus padres los aplaudían junto con miles de personas. Pero en ese futuro, su actual novia no aparecía, ni siquiera entre el público y así Blaine comprendió la razón que tenía su amigo.

-no la amo-dijo con firmeza el moreno.

-¿estás seguro?-indago Kurt confundido, su amigo asintió- ¿Qué harás entonces?

-te elegiré a ti como lo planee desde un principio- el castaño sonrió levemente y le hizo señas al moreno para que se recostara junto a él. Ambos niños se acomodaron en las almohadas que se encontraba en el respaldo de la cama. El castaño rodeo con su brazo la cintura del moreno y apoyo su cabeza contra el hombro de este.

-supongo que solo quería saber lo que se sentía ser amado por alguien, alguien que no sean los padres- el moreno suspiro. El niño de ojos azules levanto la cabeza para enfrentar la mirada de su amigo. Le dedico a este una media sonrisa.

-yo te amo- le susurro. El moreno se ruborizo ante las palabras de su amigo, luego sonrió.

-yo también te amo- fue tan solo en un instante, los ojos de los niños brillaban intensamente, el moreno tomo la mano del castaño entrelazando sus dedos como solían hacer cuando eran niños y habían dejado de hacerlo por los insultos que recibían en su escuela. Luego de un segundo aun mirándose fijamente, pegaron dulcemente sus labios. Kurt cerró los ojos para poder sentir la calidez de su primer beso. Blaine cerró los ojos para sentir el aroma dulce de Kurt y disfrutar de aquel acercamiento que le producía una extraña electricidad en todo el cuerpo.

Luego de unos segundos se alejaron uno del otro. Ninguno de los dos sabia como reaccionar después de eso, no solo por el hecho de que ese había sido el primer beso para ambos, sino que el hecho era que ellos eran amigos, mejores amigos, durante años había sido así, y se preguntaban si eso cambiaria algo en su relación.

Después de unos segundos de silencio el castaño hablo.

-creí que te gustaban las niñas-dijo casi en un susurro.

-nunca lo tuve claro-declaro el moreno.

-me gustas desde hace tiempo-confeso el castaño, al fin liberándose de su secreto.

El moreno sonrió y el castaño le devolvió la sonrisa.

-¿que crees que deberíamos hacer después de esto?-indago el moreno mientras jugueteaba tiernamente con la mano de su amigo que sostenía con la suya.

-no lo sé-suspiro algo preocupado el castaño- no quiero pensar ahora, ¿podríamos dormir?

El moreno acaricio el rostro caliente y febril del castaño y asintió. Ambos niños se acomodaron bajo las sabanas. El niño de ojos avellana apago la luz del velador.

-¿Blaine?-susurro el castaño.

-¿Qué sucede?-indago el moreno.

-¿puedes abrazarme? Por favor- Kurt no pudo ver en la inmensa obscuridad de la habitación, la hermosa sonrisa que se dibujo en el rostro de Blaine ante sus palabras. El moreno accedió y rodeo al castaño con sus brazos, acomodando su rostro en el cuello de su amigo y respirando su aroma-gracias.

-soy feliz al estar así contigo-aseguro el moreno, esta vez fue Kurt el que esbozo una hermosa sonrisa. La realidad era que Kurt había esperado ese momento desde el día que noto que los sentimientos que tenía por su amigo iban más allá de un cariño amistoso, pero se había resignado cuando había aparecido la novia del moreno. Lo que significaba que en ese momento Kurt era el niño de 12 años más feliz del mundo. Tenía todo lo que necesitaba y estaba feliz con ello.

-te amo-dijo en un susurro apenas audible.

-también te amo Kurt-contesto la vos de Blaine a su oído-que descanses.

Era la primera vez que ellos usaban esas palabras tan importantes fuera del ámbito familiar. Blaine jamás se hubiese imaginado a el mismo diciéndolas hasta ese momento, lo cierto era que ambos sabían que su amistad había llegado más lejos, había pasado a un nivel en el que les había permitido besarse sin ningún temor o duda, en otras palabras, su amistad se había transformado en algo mas, en amor.

Kurt podía sentir la dulce respiración de Blaine en su cuello, y esta era una sensación que le agradaba más de lo que hubiese creído. Sentir los brazos de Blaine rodeándolo, su respiración tranquila rozándole el cuello y sus manos entrelazadas con las suyas, todo esto hacia que el castaño se sintiera completo.

* * *

><p>-Perdón, ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?-indago la rubia con ferocidad.<p>

-no puedo salir más contigo Quinn- la muchacha lo observaba enfadada y con los ojos irritados por los cuales había empezado a caer unas cuantas lagrimas.

-¿me estas dejando? no puedes hacerme eso-la rubia sollozo aun dirigiéndole a Blaine una mirada feroz.

El pasillo del colegio estaba repleto de gente por lo cual todo aquel que pasaba junto a ellos los observaba curioso.

-lo siento Quinn, en verdad te aprecio pero…-la rubia apoyo su dedo índice sobre la boca de su novio.

-te gusta alguien mas ¿verdad?-el muchacho asintió incapaz de abrir la boca ya que la joven no había quitado aun el dedo de su boca- es Kurt ¿no es cierto?

El moreno volvió a asentir, la rubia suspiro alejando su dedo de la boca del chico y secándose las lagrimas con el puño de su chaqueta.

-lo sabia-afirmo ella entre sollozos-pero no quería admitirlo, me siento tan estúpida.

El moreno no sabía que hacer, se sentía culpable por el sufrimiento de la chica, pero él había sido sincero con sus sentimientos y creía firmemente que eso era lo mejor. Además, no podía tener una relación seria con Kurt hasta terminar la que ya tenía con Quinn.

El chico de mirar avellana rodeo a la muchacha de ojos verdes, mientras la acariciaba suavemente.

-era obvio-susurro la chica apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del chico- sus miradas lo dicen todo, tu jamás me miraste como lo miras a Kurt y creo que estaba algo celosa por eso.

El corazón de Blaine latió fuerte en su pecho al escuchar las palabras de la rubia, ¿sería verdad que él miraba a Kurt de una manera especial? Obviamente Kurt siempre había sido alguien muy valioso para el moreno, pero nunca había pensado en que lo miraba diferente que a otras personas. Aunque por otro lado se sintió extrañamente complacido al notar que todos podían ver el amor que había entre ellos con tan solo ver como se miraban.

-¿Blaine?-dijo la chica alejándose un poco del moreno- ¿crees que aun podemos ser amigos? Quiero decir, me gustaría apoyarte a ti y a Kurt se que no va a ser fácil para ustedes.

El moreno la miro extrañado, pero la muchacha se veía totalmente sincera.

-creí que….- la chica sonrió.

-¿odiaba a Kurt? Bueno si, y en este momento lo odio mas por quitarme a mi novio, pero por otro lado tu nunca fuiste mío-las lagrimas volvieron a formarse en el rostro de la rubia y esta las aplasto rápidamente con las mangas de su chaqueta-siempre fuiste de él y no puedo hacer nada, solo quiero que seas feliz Blaine y si Kurt es el único que puede hacerte feliz pues quiero ayudarlos.

El moreno le sonrió a la rubia, feliz de que lo apoyara a pesar de que él acababa de romper con ella.

-gracias Quinn en verdad te lo agrades….

-pero tienes que hacer algo por mi antes-el moreno la miro con desconfianza- quiero que me beses, quiero que tu Blaine Anderson seas mi primer beso.


	7. La Confesión

**Notas De La Autora**: Perdón a todos por haberme tardado tanto en actualizar el anterior capitulo y no dar explicaciones… lo que pasa es que paso un tornado por mi casa y estuve 15 dias sin luz ni agua y 23 sin internet u,u así que no tuve forma de actualizar antes… espero que me sepan disculpar…

* * *

><p><strong>Candy Criss<strong>**:** Bueno Candy te puedo asegurar que yo pensaba que iba a pasar lo mismo que vos habías dicho, ósea mucho antes de escribirlo, eso de que Blaine besara a Quinn y terminara su amistad con Kurt…. Pero decidí finalmente llevarlo por otro lado…. Por otra parte espero que este capítulo te agrade :B te agradezco por tu geniales comentarios y por seguir este fic! Muchas gracias!

**sayuri toyama**** :** me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado el fic, espero que este capítulo se de tu agrado también y merezca tu review gracias por leer! :D

**Jo0sefa****:** gracias! Que bueno que te haya gustado, bueno ahí ya puse porque fue que me tarde tanto en escribir así que espero que me disculpes prometo que desde ahora voy a actualizar más seguido ;) gracias por leer!

* * *

><p>Capitulo 7<p>

La Confesión

Blaine no tenía ni idea que responder, realmente él no sabía besar, al único que había besado había sido a Kurt, pero la verdad era que no sabía cómo hacerlo. Cuando había besado al castaño había sido algo tan natural, tan sentido por ambos que ninguno de los dos tubo conciencia realmente de cómo era que lo hacían. Blaine solo recordaba el rose de sus labios con los de Kurt y el dulce sabor que este tenía en su boca, y su respiración suave mezclándose con la de el mismo.

-no puedo-contesto inocentemente el moreno-no sé cómo.

-podemos descubrirlo juntos-contesto la rubia entrelazando sus dedos en los risos del moreno y atrayéndolo más hacia ella.

Se encontraban a pocos centímetros, Blaine podía sentir la respiración de la rubia sobre sus labios lo cual no le provocaba ninguna satisfacción como lo hacia la respiración de Kurt. Sus labios apenas se rozaron cuando Blaine aparto a la rubia.

-¿Qué sucede?-indago esta con cara de pocos amigos.

-lo siento Quinn no puedo hacer esto, no puedo besarte sabiendo que no es sincero- la muchacha enarco una ceja.

-¿a que te refieres?

-no puedo besarte sabiendo que no te amo-contesto con sinceridad el moreno-no puedo besarte sabiendo que amo a alguien mas, te estaría engañando.

-no, no me estarías engañando porque yo lo sé, se que te gusta alguien más-aseguro la muchacha con un deje de desesperación en su vos.

-no, tú crees que besándome cambiaras mis sentimientos, crees que si nos besamos yo me enamorare de ti, pero no será así-el moreno aparto tiernamente la mano de Quinn de sus risos y la sostuvo entre sus manos- amo a Kurt con cada parte de mi y no importa lo que pase no dejare de hacerlo.

-¿aun si él se enamora de otra persona?-las lágrimas volvieron a brotar en los hermosos ojos verdes de la muchacha.

-aun así, lo seguiría amando con todo mi ser-los labios de la rubia temblaban y las lagrimas se deslizaban por su rostro. Blaine sabia que ya no podía hacer nada mas, había dicho toda la verdad, y había abierto su corazón totalmente para que la rubia se diera cuenta de cuan sincero era su sentimiento por su amigo.

Luego de unos segundos de silencio, el moreno sintió un fuerte dolor en su mejilla y un gran golpe resonar en su oído, la rubia lo había abofeteado.

El chico de ojos avellana la miro sorprendido ante aquella brutal reacción. La muchacha sonreía con angustia y algo de resentimiento.

-lo siento Blaine pero es lo único que puedo hacer en estos momentos, Kurt no sabe cuánta suerte tiene al tenerte a su lado y no sabe cuánto lo envidio-la rubia se dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse del lugar.

-¿que harás?-al moreno le preocupaba que la rubia por despecho contara la relación de él y Kurt e hiciera todo lo posible por separarlos, porque Blaine además de haber aprendido que la rubia no era muy agradable también había aprendido que podía ser demasiado rencorosa y cruel.

-aun no lo sé-Blaine suspiro, no había nada que pudiera hacer contra ella.

Después de discutirlo por más de 2 horas Kurt y Blaine lo habían decidido. Ambos sabían que no sería fácil, por eso mismo Kurt se había estado resistiendo por una hora y 55 minutos a que lo hicieran pero al final había sido convencido por Blaine el cual no estaba conforme con mantener su relación en la clandestinidad.

-tenemos que decirles a nuestros padres primero-dijo en un suspiro el castaño.

-lo sé-contesto el moreno con una sonrisa triunfante.

-luego a nuestros compañeros del colegio-agrego el chico de ojos azules.

-si-el moreno lo abraso por la espalda apoyando su barbilla en el hombro del castaño.

-tengo miedo de que no lo tomen bien- Blaine lo volteo para que quedaran uno frente al otro y tomo el rostro del castaño entre sus manos.

-todo estará bien, estamos juntos en esto ¿Qué podría salir mal?- el moreno se estiro para besar suavemente la frente del castaño.

Kurt estaba más que nervioso ante aquella situación, había pasado tanto tiempo ocultando sus sentimientos que sacarlos a la luz de un día para otro no iba a ser nada fácil para él. Pero por otro lado sentía algo de tranquilidad al ver la seguridad que expresaba su compañero, solo por eso había accedido a hacer su relación publica.

-Hay algo que debemos decirles-dijeron ambos chicos al unisonó.

Kurt y Blaine habían citado a sus padres para poder hablarles claramente de lo que les estaba pasando en esos momentos y de que querían ser novios y que querían su aprobación, aunque estaba claro para los dos niños que si no obtenían la aprobación de sus padres para su relación esta continuaría clandestina.

Se encontraban todos reunidos en la sala de estar de la casa de Blaine, los padres del moreno y el padre del castaño ocupaban el sillón más grande de la sala mientras los dos niños ocupaban uno individual que se encontraba frente al primero.

Los adultos los observaban expectantes, se les hacia extraños tanto misterio por parte de los niños y estaban empezando a preocuparse, ya que tal vez habían cometido alguna travesura que había acabado mal y ellos tendrían que hacerse cargo del error de sus hijos, aunque por otro lado sabían muy bien que ninguno de los dos cometía nunca ninguna travesura que fuera grave o que mereciera un gran castigo.

Ambos niños suspiraron y entrelazaron los dedos de sus manos.

-yo-empezó Blaine-amo a Kurt

-yo amo a Blaine-continuo el pequeño castaño.

Los mayores los observaban sin comprender del todo a que querían llegar.

-hace años que nos conocemos-continuo el moreno.

-pero aclaramos nuestros verdaderos sentimientos hace poco-dijo el castaño.

-esperamos que nos apoyen con esto-dijo Blaine

-porque sabemos que no será fácil-continuo Kurt.

Sus padres los observaban perplejos, los niños se dieron cuenta en ese instante que aun no los comprendían, aunque Blaine creía que no los quería comprender que era algo muy diferente.

-yo amo a Kurt-volvió a decir el moreno

-y yo amo a Blaine-repito el castaño.

-pero no es un amor de amigos, nos amamos mas allá de eso-concluyo el moreno, sintiendo como su corazón palpitaba alocadamente en su pecho. Oprimió la mano del castaño levemente y este le devolvió el apretón en forma de apoyo.

Ambos niños estaban completamente nerviosos, pero ya lo habían dicho, su secreto había sido liberado por ellos mismos, ahora tan solo debían esperar a la reacción de sus padres.

-yo…-el padre del castaño titubeo, dirigió una mirada a los padres de Blaine y luego se volvió a los niños- yo lo he sabido desde hace tiempo- ambos niños suspiraron algo aliviados, pues si ya lo sabía y no había intentado separarlos nunca, solo podía significar una cosa- y a pesar de que creo que son muy jóvenes para ser novios, tienen mi apoyo.

Ambos niños se lanzaron en brazos del hombre llenándolo de besos en su calva y de fuertes abrazos de gratificación. Luego sus miradas viajaron hasta los padres de Blaine.

El moreno los observo asustado, el nunca había dicho que le gustaban los niños, a nadie, tan solo porque no lo sabía, no porque lo quisiera ocultar, pero solo por eso se sentía totalmente nervioso.

-lo siento Blaine-hablo su padre-no sé que he hecho mal, pero prometo que te curaremos de esto.

Todos en la sala lo miraron sorprendidos, incluso su propia esposa.

-¿de que hablas?-indago el moreno abrazándose al castaño ambos con lágrimas en los ojos.

-tranquilo hijo-dijo su padre, acercándose a él y tendiéndole la mano, Blaine no se acerco- esto es solo una enfermedad te curaras, yo me encargare de eso.

La madre del moreno lloraba en silencio, el padre de Kurt observaba indignado al padre de Blaine. Y ambos niños lloraban sin entender por qué rayos ese hombre decía que estaban enfermos.

El hombre alejo a Blaine de Kurt arrastrándolo escaleras arriba.

-¡NO!-grito Kurt yendo tras de ellos, pero en seguida fue alzado por su padre y dirigido fuera del lugar-no, lo hagan.

Kurt susurraba entre sollozos. Realmente no entendía porque estaba sucediendo eso, no entendía a que se refería el padre de su amigo con aquellas palabras, pero aun así sabia que el padre de su amigo no estaba de acuerdo con la relación entre él y Blaine, y por sobre todo Kurt entendía muy bien que estaban intentando separarlo de la persona que mas amaba.

-lo siento hijo-le susurro su padre al oído.

-pero lo amo-dijo sollozando esporádicamente.

-lo sé pequeño-contesto su padre acariciándole tiernamente la espalda-intentare hablar con su padre, lo prometo.

Kurt se sintió seguro, confiando en su padre. Con tan solo 12 años Kurt había perdido a su madre y podría perder a su mejor amigo y amor. Pero él no estaba dispuesto a eso, no estaba dispuesto a que lo alejaran de Blaine, el lucharía y sabia que su padre lo apoyaría.

Kurt cerró los ojos descansando su cabeza en el hombro de su padre, mientras este caminaba hasta su casa.

Ambos pequeños tenían una cosa en claro, nunca se darían por vencidos, aunque eso implicara luchar contra la gente que querían.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas De La Autora:<strong> espero que les haya gustado y como siempre espero sus comentarios! y no se preocupen voy a actualizar pronto! :D

**Alerta Spoiler (lee bajo tu responsabilidad)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Próximo Capitulo: "No Podría Vivir Sin Ti". Kurt y Blaine están desesperados y, haran todo lo que este a su alcanze para mantenerse unidos, incluso alejarse de sus familias.**


	8. No Podría Vivir Sin Ti

Capitulo 8

No Podría Vivir Sin Ti

Kurt llego al colegio con la cabeza gacha intentando no cruzar su mirada con ninguno de los matones que solían hacerle la vida imposible, simplemente luego de lo sucedido con Blaine y su familia la noche anterior, Kurt no estaba de ánimos para enfrentar a nadie y mucho menos para que le bajaran mas el autoestima, si eso podía ser posible.

Abrió su locker en busca de sus libros cuando de repente sintió unos brazos que lo rodeaban por la cintura. Podría reconocer esas manos que oprimían tiernamente su panza y ese aroma tan dulce y particular en cualquier lugar, era Blaine.

Volteo rápidamente para quedar frente al moreno, instintivamente poso sus manos en el rostro de su novio acariciándolo suavemente. Los ojos del moreno estaban hinchados de tanto llorar al igual que los del mismo Kurt. El muchacho de ojos avellana sonrió al sentir el tacto de las manos cálidas de su amigo sobre su rostro.

-creí que no volvería a verte-susurro el castaño, con la vos quebrada.

-mi padre no quería que volviera a la escuela, pero mi madre me saco a hurtadillas de la casa-confeso el moreno.

Los ojos del castaño se llenaron de lágrimas amenazando con salir en cualquier momento.

-¿y ahora que haremos? No quiero que te alejen de mi-el moreno agacho la cabeza en busca de una respuesta, pero lo cierto era que no sabía que hacer en esa situación, a penas era un niño y sentía que estaba siendo obligado a pensar como un adulto.

Sabía muy bien que en cuanto volviera a su casa su padre armaría un gran escándalo y no lo volvería a dejar ir a su colegio ya que allí estaba Kurt, pero ¿que podía hacer?

-no lo sé-susurro el muchacho levantando la mirada hacia la del ojiazul- y tengo miedo de volver a casa…

Kurt pudo notar el tono de miedo en la voz de Blaine y eso no hizo más que aumentar su preocupación ante esa situación.

-¿a que te refieres?-indago con la vos temblorosa.

-mi padre no quiere que vuelva a acercarme a ti y también porque…

-¿Qué?-el chico de mirar Avellana tomo la mano del castaño y lo arrastro hasta el baño, al llegar allí reviso que nadie estuviese allí y cerró la puerta con traba.

El moreno observo con ojos preocupados al castaño, tenía miedo de la reacción de este, pero tenía que mostrárselo, después de todo ellos se contaban todo ¿verdad?

Blaine le dio la espalda al castaño por un momento y comenzó a levantarse lentamente la camiseta que llevaba puesta dejando a la vista largas heridas que recorrían toda su espalda.

-¿te…Te golpeo?-susurro el castaño espantado ante la espalda marcada del moreno. Las lágrimas se agolparon rápidamente en sus ojos y comenzaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas.

Se podía notar a simple vista que las heridas eran algo profundas y varias aun no habían logrado cicatrizar ni siquiera un poco.

-dijo que era la única forma de sanarme-contesto el moreno bajando de nuevo su remera.

-no puedes volver-aseguro Kurt llorando-debes volver conmigo a casa, mi papa prometió que hablaría con tu padre…

El moreno asintió lentamente ante cada palabra del castaño. Kurt lo rodeo con sus brazos provocando un gemido y una mueca de dolor de parte del moreno.

-lo siento-susurro el castaño, separándose un poco del moreno.

-no quiero estar aquí ¿podemos ir ahora a tu casa?-el castaño asintió rápidamente, nunca dudaría en escaparse del colegio con Blaine.

Ambos tomaron sus cosas y se alejaron rápidamente del colegio sin que nadie los notara, realmente no había sido muy difícil.

Caminaron a la casa de Kurt a paso veloz, pero no tomaron el camino de siempre para no tener que pasar frente a la casa del moreno.

Al llegar Kurt le indico al moreno que se recostara boca abajo en el sillón de la sala y se quitara la camiseta, este accedió sin pensarlo. Unos minutos después el castaño pasaba lentamente un algodón con desinfectante sobre la espalda de su novio.

Blaine sentía la suavidad y la ternura con la que su novio lo rozaba, y al mismo tiempo sentía un gran alivio porque su espalda realmente estaba muy adolorida.

-quédate así un rato, por lo menos ya ninguna sangrara, ahora te prestare una de mis camisetas- Blaine volteo su cabeza para dedicarle al castaño una mueca de confusión.

Este estiro la remera del moreno mostrándole las manchas sanguinolentas que tenia esta.

-ah-fue lo único que pronuncio el moreno, luego Kurt se volteo y subió las escaleras en busca de una camiseta limpia para Blaine.

El moreno cerró los ojos relajándose sobre el sofá cuando sintió la puerta abrirse.

-oh por dios santo-escucho una vos que decía pausadamente-Blaine ¿te encuentras bien?

El hombre se acuclillo junto al niño de mirar avellana, quien le dedico una media sonrisa.

-ahora mejor, Kurt me curo-en ese momento Kurt llego con la camiseta limpia.

-papa-susurro el castaño, su padre se volteo para mirarlo-no podemos dejar que vuelva a su casa.

Su padre negó.

-iré a hablar con Jasón, ninguna persona consiente le puede hacer eso a su hijo- el hombre comenzó alejarse, pero antes de llegar a la puerta grito-no le abran a nadie mientras no estoy.

Los niños se quedaron en silencio por un momento, Kurt se sentó junto a Blaine mientras le acariciaba tiernamente las heridas de su espalda.

-ojala que logre hacerlo entrar en razón-susurro el castaño.

-ojala así sea-contesto el moreno.

Había pasado más de una hora y media desde que su padre se había marchado para hablar con el señor Anderson, el pequeño castaño ya había empezado a preocuparse por él. Blaine se había quedado profundamente dormido mientras Kurt lo acariciaba y no había notado el transcurso del tiempo.

Repentinamente el moreno se despertó dando un respingo.

-¿que sucede?- indago Kurt asustado, el moreno respiraba con dificultad e intentaba calmarse.

-nada, solo fue una pesadilla-aseguro, mientras se sentaba en el sillón y abrazaba al castaño-¿puedo darte un beso?

Pidió el moreno sonrojándose al mismo tiempo que sus palabras salían de su boca. El castaño se sonrojo intensamente pero asintió.

Blaine acerco lentamente sus labios a los del castaño, sintiendo la respiración de este mezclándose con la suya, podía sentir los latidos rápidos de su corazón al igual que los de su novio y el sube y baja de sus pechos ansiosos por sentir de nuevo aquella electricidad de sus labios unidos. Apenas se habían rosado, solo habían sentido un leve tacto cuando la puerta de entrada cayó al piso estruendosamente.

-Blaine ¿Dónde rayos estas?- los corazones de los dos pequeños se contrajeron al oír la vos del padre del moreno.

El castaño arrastro al moreno para que se ocultaran detrás del sillón. El hombre entro furioso, seguido por el padre de Kurt.

-Jasón, cálmese- pedía el hombre sin saber que mas hacer.

En cuanto los dos hombres se acercaron lo suficiente a la cocina, el castaño tironeo del brazo de Blaine llevándolo escaleras arriba y encerrándose en su habitación. En seguida empezaron a sentir golpes en la puerta.

-abran en este instante-gritaba el hombre con furia.

Blaine temblaba y permanecía parado mirando con terror la puerta de la habitación que parecía que caería en cualquier momento como lo había hecho la de la entrada de la casa.

Kurt en cambio estaba llenando un bolso con cosas lo más rápido que podía, en cuanto término se colgó el bolso, abrió la ventana de su cuarto, y lo arrastro a Blaine hasta ella.

-mira, bajare yo primero y luego tu, obsérvame bien como lo hago- el castaño bajo lentamente por las enredaderas de la casa-es tu turno.

El moreno lo imito bajando con cuidado. En cuanto llego al suelo ambos niños se tomaron de la mano y huyeron a toda velocidad.

Llegaron a un callejón oscuro y deshabitado bastante alejado de sus hogares, habían estado por lo menos media hora corriendo y dos horas caminando por sectores desconocidos del vecindario. Ninguno de los dos sabía donde se encontraban, pero lo único importante era que estaban juntos.

-nos quedaremos aquí-susurro el castaño. Había una enorme caja de cartón, como las que contienen maquinaria para empresas, ambos niños voltearon la caja y se metieron dentro. No podían caminar erguidos dentro de allí, pero por lo menos no pasarían frio.

Kurt saco de su bolso una manta pequeña de color blanco y la tendió en el piso. Luego saco dos pulóveres de lana utilizándolos como almohadas y por ultimo saco una pollera ancha de lana. El pequeño castaño la miro con el seño fruncido. Pudo reconocerla enseguida a pesar de la poca luz que entraba por los agujeros de la caja.

-bueno tendremos que taparnos con esto, creí que era una sabana pero es una de las polleras viejas que usaba mi mama, servirá de todos modos- comento el castaño encogiéndose de hombros.

Los dos niños se recostaros sobre la pequeña manta blanca y se taparon con la gran pollera de lana marrón. Al ser de contexturas tan pequeñas ambos, entraron perfectos en ese pequeño espacio de calor.

Unos minutos después pudieron notar como la noche caía, ya no entraba ninguna luz por los agujeros de la caja y no se sentía ningún ruido más que el cantar de los grillos.

Blaine se aferro fuertemente al cuerpo de Kurt. Ambos niños estaban asustados, pero no podían hacer nada, si querían permanecer juntos tendrían que permanecer lejos de sus familias.

Kurt pudo sentir los sollozos del moreno sobre su pecho.

-no tengas miedo-le susurro-estaremos bien.

-Kurt-susurro el moreno- te amo…

Los ojos del castaño se llenaron de lágrimas instantáneamente y ambos niños lloraron en silencio.

-también te amo Blaine-Kurt inspiro profundamente- y no voy a permitir que nos separen nunca.

El castaño puedo sentir como Blaine se aferraba con más fuerza a su cuerpo.

-no podría vivir lejos de ti-afirmo el niño. Kurt apoyo sus labios firmemente contra la frente del moreno a modo de respuesta.

-nunca estaremos lejos, te lo juro- luego de unos minutos ambos niños pudieron conciliar el sueño.


	9. Alejados

Capitulo 9

Alejados

Blaine abrió los ojos lentamente al sentir como la luz penetraba dentro de su casita improvisada con una caja de cartón. Sentía los brazos del castaño rodeándole la cintura de forma protectora y no pudo evitar dar un suspiro.

Ante esto el castaño abrió los ojos dedicándole una sonrisa perezosa y feliz al moreno. Estaban juntos, habían huido para no permitir que los separasen, podían sentir aun la excitación recorriendo sus venas, pero los niños también tenían miedo, estaban preocupados, no sabía que sucedería si los encontraban o que harían de ahí en adelante. Ambos intentaban no pensar demasiado en ello pero era necesario hablar de ello, inventar un plan de subsistencia, no podían vivir para siempre en una caja, sin alimento ni dinero.

-buenos días- susurro el castaño.

-buenos días-contesto el moreno.

El castaño se incorporo sentándose de forma india junto al moreno. Blaine aprovechó el momento para rodear a Kurt con sus brazos y oprimirlo contra sí.

En ese momento sintieron un golpe. Alguien pateaba su caja provocándole grandes abolladuras.

-oiga-grito el moreno desde el interior de la caja- no destruya nuestra casa.

Entonces el hombre que había estado pateando la caja, la levanto descubriendo a los dos chicos que se encontraban dentro. El hombre era un vagabundo, se encontraba con la ropa desecha y con un olor a alcohol y mugre que invadió el lugar instantáneamente.

Los niños se incorporaron para enfrentarse al hombre que los observaba con enfado.

-quien se creen que son pequeños inútiles para decirme lo que tengo que hacer yo-el hombre gritaba haciendo movimientos torpes con sus manos. Claramente había bebido demás.

-lo siento-contesto Blaine-pero esta es nuestra casa y debo pediré que la respete.

El hombre lo miro con repugnancia.

-maldito mocoso- el vagabundo empujo al moreno al piso y le pateo el estomago. Kurt salto inmediatamente en su defensa, empujando al hombre con todas sus fuerzas al piso. La cabeza del vagabundo choco contra un basurero y quedo inconsciente.

Kurt sin prestarle la menor atención al hombre se dirigió rápidamente junto al moreno.

-¿te encuentras bien?-indago mientras lo ayudaba a incorporarse, pero el moreno se quedo sentado en el piso mientras las lágrimas se escurrían por su rostro- ¿Qué sucede?

-me duele-sollozo, Kurt desesperado comenzó a buscar alguna herida, hasta que coloco su vista en la espalda del moreno, la camiseta de este estaba margada con largas líneas de sangre.

-diablos-susurro el castaño-se te han abierto de nuevo las heridas de tu espalda.

El moreno gimió de dolor al sentir los dedos de Kurt tocándole las heridas.

-sangran mucho-anuncio el castaño asustado.

-Kurt…

-¿Qué?

El moreno empezó a sentir como si estuviera flotando, ya no sentía el suelo bajo sus pies y todo había comenzado a moverse a su alrededor volviéndose cada vez más oscuro, antes de perder el conocimiento susurro.

-eres mi héroe.

El moreno callo desmayado sobre el castaño.

Kurt no sabía que hacer, entonces levanto en brazos a su amigo y comenzó a andar en busca de ayuda.

El niño de ojos azules, lloraba a mares con su amigo en brazos mientras suplicaba a la gente que pasaba por allí algo de ayuda. Nadie parecía notarlos, todas las personas los pasaban de largo, caminando de prisa hacia sus destinos.

-por favor-gimió el niño.

Una mujer alta de cabellos colorados se acuclilló junto a él.

-¿que le sucedió?- la mujer parecía preocupada, pero el castaño no quería dar demasiadas explicaciones así que decidió mentir.

-se ha caído y se lastimo, está sangrando mucho- la mujer se incorporo.

-sígueme te acompañare al hospital.

Kurt sabía muy bien que sería lo siguiente que pasaría.

Se encontraban en el hospital, Blaine estaba recostado en una camilla y Kurt sentado en una silla junto a él.

La Señorita Pillsbury había sido muy amable con ellos y los había ayudado mucho, sin embargo también les pidió el teléfono de sus padres y Kurt no tuvo otro remedio más que dárselo.

Kurt meditaba preocupado sobre lo que iba a suceder cuando sus padres llegaran, ni siquiera quería pensarlo, pero se le hacía imposible quitar esa idea de su cabeza.

En ese instante Blaine despertó.

-¿Kurt?-el moreno le sonrió, Kurt tomo su mano acariciándola suavemente sobre las sabanas.

-¿te encuentras bien?-el moreno asintió.

Kurt trago duramente, tenía que decirle a Blaine que pronto llegarían sus padres, tenía que decirle que su historia juntos acabaría pronto, pero su corazón dolía, y tenía miedo de pronunciar aquellas palabras, porque tal vez si no lo decía en voz alta, no se haría realidad.

-¿Qué sucede?-la mirada del moreno demostraba preocupación, podía entender a Kurt completamente, aunque este estuviera fingiendo una sonrisa el sabría que mentía, siempre.

Kurt respiro profundamente intentando calmar las ganas de llorar y alejar el nudo que tenía en su garganta. Debía decírselo.

-van a venir nuestros padres Blaine, la Señorita Pillsbury los llamo, pronto estarán aquí.

Blaine lo pensó, sabía lo que eso significaba y sin embargo no quería llorar, no sentía que fuera correcto, él quería ser fuerte y abrazar a Kurt para sentirlo, para sentir que nunca se separarían realmente. Quería besarlo, para sentir el contacto dulce de sus labios y sentir aquella electricidad tan fantástica que sentía cuando sus labios se tocaban.

Blaine solo pudo pensar en eso al oír las palabras de Kurt, solo pudo pensar que quería amar a Kurt las últimas horas que tenían juntos.

El moreno atrajo al castaño hacia sí, y se fundieron en un abrazo tierno. Blaine podía oír los pequeños sollozos del castaño en su cuello y sentir las lagrimas de este derramarse sin cesar. Podía sentir la calidez de las manos de Kurt rodeando su cuello y a la vez su aroma agradablemente dulce.

Ambos niños se separaron unos centímetros, se miraron a los ojos por un instante y en ese preciso momento ambos pensaron que eso no era justo, que los niños no tenían que sufrir esas cosas, que debían tener derecho a amar a quien quisiesen, sin embargo ambos sabían que esa no era su decisión y que siempre habría alguien más que los querría derribar, y en esos momentos ellos no tenían las armas para poder luchar ni defenderse.

Blaine tomo el rostro de Kurt entre sus manitas cálidas, Kurt cerró los ojos para disfrutar el tacto. Blaine se acerco lentamente al rostro de Kurt y pego sus labios con los del castaños. Permanecieron así unos segundos, pero ambos sentían que eso no era suficiente, y no sabían que mas hacer.

Kurt enredo sus dedos en los cabellos rizados de Blaine. El moreno gimió levemente al sentir un tirón en sus cabellos y fue ahí que Kurt acciono y profundizo el beso, acariciando la lengua de Blaine con la suya. Realmente no sabía lo que hacía pero se sentía bien y era lo que importaba.

Blaine deslizo sus manos hasta posarlas en las caderas de Kurt y continuaron con el beso por un largo periodo de tiempo hasta que necesitaron del aire para respirar.

Kurt sonrió sonrojado, Blaine le devolvió la sonrisa de igual manera.

-eso fue increíble-susurro Blaine. Kurt bajo la cabeza avergonzado y la enterró en el pecho de Blaine.

-si, en verdad ha sido increíble-contesto el castaño.

Ambos niños se recostaron en la cama uno frente al otro rozando tiernamente sus narices y mirándose fijamente, apreciando la belleza del otro.

Segundos después oyeron un ruido estrepitoso en el pasillo y supieron bien que era, luego se oyeron gritos.

De los ojos de ambos niños escaparon pequeñas lágrimas.

-te extrañare Kurt-el niño de ojos avellana entrelazo sus dedos con los del castaño.

-también te extrañare Blaine- el niño de ojos azules acerco su rostro al del moreno para besarlo una última vez.

-te amo-susurro sin separar completamente los labios de los del castaño.

-también te amo.

Jasón entro a la habitación, furioso, seguido por Burt.

-aleja a este monstruo de mi hijo-grito el padre de Blaine. Burt tomo a Kurt en brazos, pero este no soltaba la mano de Blaine.

Jasón tironeo de Blaine para que lo soltara, segundos después Burt se alejaba del lugar con Kurt en brazos.

Ninguno de los dos niños dijo nada, solo lloraron en silencio. Sabían que ese sería solo el comienzo de su dolor. Porque lo más doloroso se encontraba adelante. Cuando tuvieran que vivir uno sin el otro extrañándose siempre y soñando todas las noches el uno con el otro y a pesar de tener ese sentimiento compartido que los mantendría siempre unidos, estarían alejados.

Kurt se abrazo a su padre con fuerza.

-lo siento-le susurro Burt al oído.

-no importa que nos alejen papá, siempre nos amaremos-Burt reprimió unas lagrimas ante las palabras de su hijo- lo único que logran con esto es hacernos sufrir.

Burt no pudo contener las lágrimas y abrazo a su hijo protectoramente en sus brazos disculpándose una y otra vez.

-No me gustan los chicos papá, me gustan las niñas-Jasón sonrió.

-sabia que te curaría hijo, y podrás quedarte con el auto, será tuyo te lo regalare por tu cumpleaños 17-blaine fingió una sonrisa, su padre lo rodeo con sus brazos, el moreno solo espero a que el hombre se alejara y suspiro.

Pronto cumpliría 17 años y a pesar de que su familia estuviera bien y su colegio fuese fantástico, Blaine era el joven mas infeliz de la tierra, porque sentía aun, que una parte de él estaba rota, que le faltaba algo. Y estaba cansado de mentir sobre quien era solo para que su padre lo dejara finalmente en paz.

Blaine se sentó sobre el capó del auto y saco una fotografía de su billetera, en ella aparecían dos niños de aproximadamente 12 años haciendo gestos graciosos. Blaine suspiro.

Lo único que quería para su cumpleaños, si en verdad podía pedir un deseo, seria ver a Kurt de nuevo.

Notas:_ simplemente me dolió muchísimo tener que separarlos por tanto tiempo, siento un dolor horrible por hacer eso T.T y eso que es solo una historia pero bueno, no lo puedo evitar... espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y como siempre espero sus comentarios!_

_Pd: perdón por no poner spoiler el capitulo anterior… no fue por nada en especial simplemente me olvide :/ perdón esta vez si traigo spoiler ;)_

Alerta Spoiler (lee bajo tu responsabilidad)

Próximo capítulo:

El timbre del teléfono. Kurt ha buscado a Blaine por miles de lugares. Blaine vive tristemente en una vida creada a través de farsas.  
>Una llamada decisiva.<p> 


	10. El Timbre Del Teléfono

Capitulo 10

El Timbre Del Teléfono

-recuérdame una vez más porque estamos buscando en la guía telefónica de Westerville-la muchacha morena lo observaba confundida mientras en castaño corría las hojas con lentitud leyendo con atención cada línea, como si no quisiese que ningún nombre se le escapara.

-tengo un presentimiento Mercedes, es aquí estoy seguro esta vez-Kurt le dedico una sonrisa llena de esperanza y continuo buscando.

La morena apoyo su mano en el hombro de su amigo y suspiro sonoramente.

-Kurt, sabes que te quiero y que te he apoyado con la búsqueda de tu príncipe desde el principio, pero estoy empezando a preocuparme-el castaño la observo confuso-mira, es probable que Blaine haya seguido con su vida, y se haya dejado de preocupar por su relación.

Los ojos del castaño se cristalizaron en ese instante, llenándose de lágrimas que amenazaban con salir en cualquier segundo.

-no, Blaine jamás se olvidaría de mi, estoy seguro, el también quiere encontrarme, solo que tal vez no ha tenido tiempo para hacerlo.

-Kurt-mercedes acaricio la mejilla del castaño- ¿no crees que cinco años son suficientes para intentar busca a una persona?

Kurt se aparto unas lágrimas de sus mejillas y suspiro cansado. Hacia alrededor de 2 años que había empezado a buscar a Blaine junto con mercedes. Guiándose por información de vecinos y amigos de la familia, pero parecía que cada vez estaban más lejos y cuando parecía que ya lo iban a encontrar, se volvían a alejar mucho mas.

Kurt tenía miedo, tenía miedo de encontrar a Blaine y notar que no era el mismo que él había conocido, tenía miedo de que Blaine hubiese armado una vida en la que él no era bien recibido, tenía miedo de encontrar a Blaine y sentir el peso del paso de los años y de dos vidas distanciadas, tenía miedo de sentir las diferencias nuevas que tendrían, tenía miedo de que Blaine no lo quisiera, tenía miedo de todo eso, pero el mayor miedo de Kurt era no encontrar a Blaine nunca más y ese miedo hacia que todos los demás parecieran insignificantes.

-es el último lugar lo prometo-los labios de Kurt temblaron ante la mentira, confiaba plenamente en Mercedes, pero bien sabía que la morocha creía que él estaba obsesionado con el "tal" Blaine y que eso podía ser malo para su salud, por lo tanto si no lo encontraba en Westerville seguiría su búsqueda solo.

Eran alrededor de las ocho de la noche, Mercedes se había ido a su casa hacia ya media hora y Kurt ya había comenzado a llamar a todos los Jasón Anderson de Westerville.

Había 10 Jasón Anderson en la guía telefónica, Kurt creía que el número era demasiado elevado para un pueblo como Westerville.

-¿hola?-entendió al primer timbrazo la vos de un hombre.

-hola-Kurt trago duramente, a pesar de que había llamado a cientos de desconocidos en los últimos dos años, siempre se ponía nervioso al hablar-¿se encuentra Blaine Anderson?

-aquí no vive ningún Blaine lo siento-Kurt suspiro, no era buena señal que la primera llamada fuera equivocada, pero tampoco era una mala señal, era alguien más a quien descartar de la lista.

-oh, lo siento me he equivocado de numero-Kurt colgó e intento con otro.

9 llamadas a números equivocados, ninguno era el de Blaine. El castaño estaba totalmente deprimido, como cada vez que debía tachar un pueblo de la lista de búsqueda de Blaine, porque a pesar de que eso lo estuviera acercando más al moreno, Kurt sentía que nunca lo encontraría.

Observo la guía del teléfono una vez más, aun quedaba un numero, el ultimo de la lista de los Jasón Anderson. El castaño se rasco los cabellos y suspiro.

Apretó el teléfono contra su pecho y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

-por favor, por favor que sea Blaine-susurro. Estaba cansado de sentir aquel terrible dolor y decepción cada vez que el número no era el correcto. Quería sentir por una vez que había marcado correctamente, quería sentir que había encontrado a Blaine y lo más importante, quería sentir la vos de Blaine una vez más.

Kurt marco uno por uno los números con la respiración agitada. Su mano temblorosa guio el auricular junto a su oído. El tono de espera sonó, una… dos…

-¿hola?-la vos de una mujer sorprendió al castaño.

-¿hablo con la casa de Blaine?

Blaine se recostó sobre la cama cerrando los ojos con tranquilidad, esperando que pudiera relajarse por lo menos unos minutos.

En aquel momento la puerta de su cuarto se abrió y una muchacha rubia y esbelta entro con una radiante sonrisa en su rostro perfecto.

-hola amor, pase por aquí y creí que sería bueno saludarte- la muchacha se inclino sobre la cama y apoyo sus labios sobre los del moreno en un beso corto.

-hola Quinn-Blaine se incorporo medio adormilado. Ambos jóvenes se sentaron uno junto al otro.

-¿esa es manera de recibir a tu novia?-le reprocho la rubia. El moreno la miro con cara de pocos amigos y suspiro.

-no quiero que hagas ese juego aquí, sabes que esto es un fraude, no lo quieras hacer real-contesto bruscamente Blaine.

-oh vamos, no puedes hacer esto solo para consentir a tu padre-Blaine alzo las cejas.

-¿en serio estas diciéndome eso? Sabes todo lo que sucedió Quinn-dijo exaltado el moreno- sabes que luego de lo de Kurt pase dos años en ese antro de locos intentando "curarme" ¿sabes lo que fue eso para mí? ¿Que todos dijeran que estaba enfermo, que estaba maldito? No tienes idea.

La muchacha lo observo con tristeza, realmente le daba pena las cosas por las que había tenido que pasar Blaine, realmente él era un buen chico y no se merecía tal castigo. Pero por otro lado Quinn solo pensaba en que algún día Blaine sería completamente suyo.

-lo siento Blaine, realmente dije una tontería-el moreno bajo la cabeza, la rubia acaricio su espalda con dulzura- ¿pero no crees que eso es una señal?

-¿a que te refieres?-el moreno la miro incrédulo.

-tal vez es una señal, tal vez todo eso sucedió porque en verdad Kurt no era para ti, tal vez el destino quería que notaras a alguien más, alguien que siempre estuvo contigo.

Blaine se puso de pie rápidamente mirando furioso a la rubia.

-lárgate de aquí Fabray- la rubia tomo sus cosas y salió rápidamente, sabía que no podía pelear con Blaine, eso pondría en riesgo su falsa relación la cual ella disfrutaba.

Blaine no podía entender como era así, sabiendo todo lo que el había tenido que pasar, sabiendo que el amaba a Kurt, sabiéndolo todo y cada uno de los detalles de su historia, ella solo pensaba en ella y en que podía hacerla feliz, incluso a costa de la felicidad de la persona que ella quería.

El moreno se sentó en la cama suspirando, pensando en cómo seguiría su vida de ahí en adelante, no sabía que haría con Quinn, no tenía idea de cómo buscar a Kurt sin que sus padres lo notasen y simplemente no tenía idea de cuál era su razón de existencia en ese momento. Sencillamente no entendía porque le sucedían esas cosas y porque su vida era tan complicada.

-¿Blaine?-llamo su madre desde la puerta.

-pasa-la invito el moreno, la mujer se sentó junto a él mirándolo tiernamente.

-¿sabes? Hoy estaba mirando unas viejas fotos y… encontré esto- la mujer le tendió una foto de dos niños pequeños de alrededor de 8 años de edad, eran Kurt y él jugando entretenidamente con unos autitos.

El alma de Blaine se fue al piso al ver esa foto, una angustia enorme inundo su pecho y se le formo un nudo en la garganta. ¿Qué pretendía su madre mostrándole aquella foto? ¿Acaso quería probarlo? ¿Quería saber si realmente el se había olvidado del castaño?

La mujer suspiro dubitativa, el moreno respiro con dificultad.

-¿recuerdas a Kurt verdad?-el moreno asintió lenta y precavidamente- Blaine yo, realmente siento todo lo que paso contigo por todo, nunca tuve que haber permitido que tu padre te enviara a aquel lugar y…

La mujer lloro en silencio, pero por alguna razón, Blaine no sintió la necesidad de abrazarla, de acompañarla, de calmarla. El simplemente había suprimido los sentimientos hacia sus padres y ya no podía volver atrás. Lo habían herido de una manera tan cruel que él estaba seguro, jamás se los perdonaría.

El moreno apoyo una mano en el hombro de su madre, no para reconfortarla ni mucho menos, Blaine no creía que el debía reconfortarla, ella nunca más lo había hecho con el después de lo sucedido en sus doce años. Tan solo lo hizo como un acto reflejo.

-Blaine-susurro la mujer- se que jamás podrás perdonarme por lo que te hice pero…-sollozo en silencio intentando recuperar la compostura-quiero que sepas que yo lo sé, soy tu madre, lo supe desde que llegaste a casa aquel día con aquella sonrisa tan hermosa que no volví a ver nunca más, aquel día en que conociste a Kurt supe que era más para ti que cualquier persona y solo me alegre.

Blaine no podía creer lo que le decía su madre ¿hablaba en serio o acaso era una mentira?

-entonces… ¿Por qué no evitaste que nos separaran?-se animo a preguntar el moreno, con la angustia notoria en su voz.

La mujer negó con la cabeza como si buscara la respuesta a un acertijo muy complicado como para que ella lo resolviera sola.

-no lo sé-admitió- cuando nos lo dijeron me puse contenta de que se sintieran seguros de admitirlo y contárnoslo, pero cuando tu padre hablo entendí que él no creía lo mismo que yo y solo… no supe cómo actuar.

Las lagrimas caían del rostro de la mujer, Blaine intento reprimir las suyas por el momento.

-necesito que me dejes solo-la mujer se levanto lentamente, acaricio los risos de su hijo y antes de marcharse agrego.

-lo siento Blaine- en un susurro apenas audible.

El moreno se recostó en su cama en forma de ovillo y dejo que las lágrimas fluyeran. A pesar de la confesión de su madre ya no había nada que hacer, era tarde y ya no se podía dar marcha atrás. Por un segundo Blaine se pregunto que hubiese sucedido si su madre hubiese salido en su defensa.

En ese momento sintió el teléfono de la planta baja sonar estrepitosamente. Unos segundos más tarde su madre volvió a aparecer por el umbral de su habitación.

Blaine se seco rápidamente las lagrimas e intento parecer lo más tranquilo posible.

-Blaine te buscan al teléfono-el moreno se levanto pesadamente, seguramente era Quinn que llamaba para pedirle disculpas.

-¿quién es?- pregunto a su madre mientras bajaban juntos las escaleras de madera.

-no lo sé, no me ha dicho.

Blaine llego al comedor y alzo el auricular junto a su oído.

-¿diga?

Alerta Spoiler (lee bajo tu responsabilidad)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Próximo capítulo:

Quiero Verte De Nuevo.

Tras la llamada Kurt y Blaine deciden hacer lo imposible por encontrarse...

¿Podría salir mal?


	11. Quiero Verte De Nuevo

Capitulo 11

Blaine suspiro nerviosamente rascándose los cabellos y bajó las escaleras hasta la sala de estar.

Su madre le dedico una mirada inquisitiva al verlo con las llaves del auto en las manos.

-¿te vas a algún lado cariño?-indago la mujer con un tono maternal.

-me encontrare con Quinn en media hora, llegare tarde no me esperen- Blaine salió lo más rápido que pudo de su casa, sin siquiera despedirse de nadie. Sabía que la mentira nunca había sido su fuerte, y si descubrían que estaba mintiendo estaría perdido.

Kurt y él habían hablado por teléfono la noche anterior y habían quedado en encontrarse en la puerta de su ex primaria.

Blaine no podía calmar a su corazón que latía estrepitosamente, no había podido dormir y la ansiedad lo estaba matando. Solo quería llegar al lugar de encuentro y volver a ver a Kurt.

Flashback

-¿diga?-contesto Blaine al teléfono, ninguna vos se oyó por varios segundo, pero podía oírse una respiración entrecortada del otro lado del auricular así que Blaine supuso que alguien quería hablarle.

-¿B…Blaine?-pregunto la vos nerviosamente. Algo en esa vos resulto familiar a los oídos del moreno, pero no podía reconocer quien era.

-si él habla ¿Quién es?-un sonoro suspiro se coló por el auricular.

-soy….-de repente el moreno oyó a la vos sollozando, un sollozo particular, lleno de tristeza y soledad. Blaine sintió que su corazón se paro por un segundo.

Del otro lado del auricular Kurt sollozaba intentando calmar sus lágrimas. Lo había encontrado al fin y sus labios no podían emitir palabra.

En ese momento la vos del moreno se hizo presente e hizo que Kurt se congelara.

-¿Kurt?-susurro bajito.

-soy yo Blaine-afirmo el castaño al fin pudiendo eludir el gran nudo que se había formado en su garganta.

El moreno sintió las palabras de la voz y repentinamente una oleada de alivio lo envolvió. Sintiendo que ya estaban juntos, aunque en verdad no fuera así.

-quiero verte-soltó rápidamente el moreno.

-también yo-contesto el castaño.

Blaine pensó por unos segundo intentando idear algún plan, en ese instante su cabeza se ilumino con una idea.

-nos veremos en la puerta de nuestra primaria, mañana a las tres.

-está bien-asintió Kurt rápidamente-te espero allí.

Kurt suspiro alejando el teléfono de su oído y apoyándolo contra su pecho entre lágrimas, sin saber que Blaine hacia lo mismo en ese momento.

Fin del Flashback

Kurt condujo rápidamente hacia la escuela, aunque era temprano, faltaba más de media hora para que fuera la hora acordada, pero simplemente no había podido aguantar más la espera y salió de su casa como un rayo.

El castaño estaciono frente a la primaria, observándola con nostalgia. Tantos recuerdos volvían a su mente con tan solo verla.

Segundos después saco su billetera del bolsillo y tomo una hoja que estaba doblada en más de cuatro partes. La desdoblo cuidadosamente, el papel estaba algo gastado y arrugado. Observo cariñosamente el dibujo que Blaine le había regalado cuando eran niños, dibujo con su dedo los torpes trazos del moreno y suspiro.

Fue entonces cuando Kurt vio acercarse a la entrada del colegio a un joven de tez tostada y risos negros. El corazón del castaño se paro instantáneamente.

Bajo del auto lentamente y se acerco caminado a paso precavido hacia el joven moreno que se encontraba con la vista clava al lado contrario del que Kurt iba.

Repentinamente el moreno volteo a verlo, cuando tan solo le faltaban unos centímetros para alcanzarlo.

-eres…-susurro el castaño débilmente, notando como sus pómulos se coloreaban de un rojo intenso.

-¿Kurt?-indago el moreno.

Los ojos azules del castaño se irritaron completamente, mientras asentía repetidas veces. En seguida el joven de ojos azules se lanzo sobre los brazos del chico de ojos avellana.

Ambos chicos se fundieron en un abrazo necesitado, dejando que las lágrimas fluyeran, sin que importara eso realmente.

El moreno acaricio tiernamente la espalda del castaño, mientras Kurt se aferraba fuertemente al cuello del moreno sin intención alguna de soltarlo.

-te extrañe tanto-susurro el castaño con la vos entrecortada por sollozos.

Blaine lo aparto un poco y tomo el rostro del castaño entre sus manos acariciando tiernamente sus mejillas teñidas de rojo.

-te amo Kurt-el castaño lo observo a los ojos, con la boca entreabierta de la sorpresa que le habían causado las palabras del moreno. No porque fuera la primera vez que se las decía, sino porque esta vez se oía diferente, por alguna razón el corazón de Kurt se estremeció ante aquellas palabras.

-también te amo Blaine-contesto el castaño.

El moreno acaricio los labios del castaño con su pulgar, se acerco unos centímetros a la boca del oji azul, sintiendo la respiración del otro sobre su boca, cálida y dulce.

Ambos sabían que hacia un largo tiempo que no se veían, que ambos habían cambiado y claramente no serian los mismo, pero lo único que les importaba en ese instante era que volvían a estar juntos.

A pesar de sus cambios, seguían sintiendo aquella extraña electricidad al estar tan cerca, algo que se sentía tan bien para ambos.

Los labios de los jóvenes se tocaron, al principio fue un beso dulce y tierno, disfrutando de la sensación que les producía tenerse así de cerca, pero algo les decía que necesitaban más, necesitaban sentirse el uno al otro.

Entonces Kurt enredó sus dedos en los risos del moreno, tironeando levemente de estos y haciendo gemir débilmente al moreno, entonces Kurt aprovecho para profundizar su beso, dejando que su lengua recorriera cada parte de la boca del moreno.

Blaine desplazo sus manos por adentro de la camisa del castaño y acaricio el cuerpo de este, explorándolo, buscando algo que no conociera.

Luego de unos segundos el moreno se aparto, respirando con dificultad.

-creo que no es un buen lugar-comento con una sonrisa en su rostro, apartando sus manos lentamente del cuerpo del castaño.

-creo que estamos yendo muy rápido-siguió Kurt con una sonrisa de culpabilidad y diversión al mismo tiempo.

-¿quieres que vayamos a dar un paseo?-indago el moreno felizmente.

La sonrisa del castaño se ensancho ante la propuesta.

-me encantaría.

El castaño comenzó a avanzar tranquilamente cuando sintió un tirón en su brazo, volteo a ver en ese instante. Blaine lo sostenía del brazo con la cabeza gacha.

-¿Qué sucede?-indago preocupado.

Blaine levanto su rostro levemente sonrojado.

-¿puedo tomarte de la mano?- el castaño intento evitar reírse, pero no pudo evitar que su rostro expresara una sonrisa cómica-¿Qué?

El moreno parecía confundido.

-no sé si lo habías notado, pero acabamos de besarnos hace unos segundos-Kurt rio bajito.

-¿y?-pregunto el moreno aun sin entender.

-¿y ahora me pides que te de la mano?

Blaine sonrió.

-¿estás insinuando que debería tomarla sin permiso?-el castaño asintió ruborizándose nuevamente.

El moreno tomo lentamente la mano pálida del castaño y entrelazo sus dedos.

-siguen quedando perfectamente, juntas-comento Blaine.

-creo que se extrañaban-contesto Kurt dándole un leve apretón a la mano del moreno.

Ambos jóvenes se sonrieron mutuamente y comenzaron a caminar hacia ningún lugar en silencio. Se sentían tan bien juntos.

Luego de unos minutos de caminata los ojos de Kurt se agrandaron notoriamente, Blaine lo miro confundido.

-¿tienes algo que ver con Quinn Fabray?-indago el castaño.

-bu..Bueno de hecho ella finge que es mi novia actualmente… ¿Por qué preguntas?

Kurt trago saliva y señalo al frente.

-porque nos está mirando y no se ve muy feliz que digamos.

-rayos-Blaine arrastro a Kurt en dirección contraria.

-¿Qué?

Ambos jóvenes salieron disparados de vuelta a la escuela.

-creo que merezco una explicación-sentenció Kurt tomando aire en cuanto se encontraron frente a la primaria.

-mira Kurt, muchas cosas pasaron desde que nos separamos y una de ellas fue Quinn-Blaine tomo aire con dificultad-ella se mudo cerca de mi casa y bueno, se ofreció a "ayudarme"…como siempre supiste ella quería estar conmigo… y eso no ha cambiado, por eso creo que esto no ha sido bueno… tal vez le cuente a mis padres.

Kurt se congelo en su lugar por un momento.

-¿y eso que significa?

-significa, qué estoy en problemas.

Alerta spoiler (lee bajo tu responsabilidad)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Próximo capítulo: **_

_**Cuando Las Cosas Salen Mal**_

_Blaine vuelve a su casa después de pasar el mejor día de su vida, al volver a ver a Kurt, pero no sabe que sus peores temores están a punto de presentarse.  
>Kurt intenta desesperadamente comunicarse con Blaine... ¿Por qué No Contesta?<em>


	12. Cuando Las Cosas Salen Mal

Capitulo 12

Cuando Las Cosas Salen Mal

Se lanzo sobre su cama sonriendo para sí mismo. Estaba seguro de que nada podría haberlo hecho tan feliz. Después de tantos años volvía a sentirse completo y feliz. Blaine estaba seguro de que si moría en ese momento, moriría feliz.

-¿Blaine?-entro su madre al cuarto.

El moreno intento disimular su felicidad, pero le era imposible. Había vuelto a ver a Kurt después de 5 años, lo había besado y quitando la parte en la que había aparecido Quinn, todo había salido perfecto.

-¿Qué sucede?-indago el joven.

-Quinn llamo para preguntar dónde estabas.

Blaine se heló, intento pensar alguna escusa pero su mente se había quedado en blanco.

-creí que habías salido con ella Blaine-continuo su madre.

El moreno permanecía tieso mirando a la mujer que lo observaba disgustada, pero ¿que podía hacer? Si le contaba a su madre lo más probable era que su padre se enterara también y lo enviara de vuelta a ese espantoso lugar.

-Blaine, Quinn me ha dicho que te vio con alguien-el moreno trago saliva intentando controlar el impulso por huir del lugar- me dijo que te vio con Kurt.

Blaine junto valor, ya estaba hecho, sabía que eso sucedería algún día.

-así es- contesto el moreno cortante-esta vez no dejare que me alejen de él, lo amo mamá y no hay nada ni nadie que pueda cambiar eso.

Blaine se levanto de la cama y camino de un lado para otro dentro de la habitación, masajeándose las manos nerviosamente.

-no me importa lo que digan, quiero estar con él-continuo- y si ustedes no me quieren aquí, me iré, pero no me alejare de él nuevamente, eso no pasara.

La mujer se levanto y tomo las manos de su hijo mirándolo con ternura.

-voy a apoyarte esta vez hijo-susurro la mujer.

-no puedo creerlo-Blaine y su madre se voltearon al ver la vos que provenía de la puerta de la habitación- creí que te habías curado, pero creo que empeoraste.

Blaine miro a su padre asustado, pero no podía quedarse así, tenía que luchar.

-mira papá, no importa lo que creas, yo no estoy enfermo, estoy enamorado y sí, estoy enamorado de una persona de mi mismo sexo ¿y? dime cual es el problema porque no lo entiendo-Jasón lo miro furioso.

-Dios no acepta a la gente como tu-Blaine lo observo con repugnancia.

-no metas a dios en esto, esto no tiene nada que ver con él, el amor es un regalo papá y yo estoy enamorado de Kurt, toda mi vida lo ame y lo sigo amando y tu no podrás detenerme, no ahora, ya soy mayor, ya no tienes el poder que tenias sobre mi cuando tan solo era un niño, ya no…. Y no te permitiré que arruines mi vida-Blaine tomo las llaves que se encontraban sobre su mesa de luz y luego de hacer a un lado a su padre salió rápidamente del lugar, bajando las escaleras a toda prisa, subiéndose a su auto y alejándose de las personas que lo habían hecho sufrir durante toda su vida.

-¿Cómo has podido hacer eso?-susurro la mujer entre sollozos.

-¿Qué pretendías que hiciera? ¿Qué lo apoyara en una relación indigna?-exclamo el hombre exaltado.

-¿indigna? Lo único indigno aquí eres tú, has vuelto a alejar a nuestro hijo de nosotros, ¿es que no te das cuenta?-la mujer inspiro indignada y se enjugo las lagrimas- no le hemos hecho ningún bien a nuestro hijo, Jasón, Blaine nos odia, lo alejamos de la persona que quería, lo internamos en esa maldita clínica para "curarlo"…. Oh dios mío…-en ese momento la mujer cayó en la cuenta de todo lo que habían hecho y comenzó a temblar, levanto la vista para fijarla en la de su esposo y pronuncio en un susurro- quiero el divorcio.

-vamos Kurt ya déjalo- Santana jugueteaba con el cabello de Mercedes mientras Kurt permanecía recostado boca bajo en su cama con el celular entre las manos marcando una y otra vez el mismo número y cortando cuando lo atendía el buzón de vos.

-estoy comenzando a preocuparme-susurro el castaño en un suspiro desalentado.

-tal vez solo se está haciendo desear-comento Brittany desde el baño, mientras se arreglaba su trenza, frente al espejo.

-el no es así Britt-contesto dedicándole una mirada amarga a su amiga.

-bueno, no lo sabes… ah pasado mucho tiempo-comento mercedes.

-o tal vez te vio y se dio cuenta que te volviste feo-dijo santana riendo.

-no es gracioso-reclamo Kurt, incorporándose y sentándose de forma india.

-tal vez algo le sucedió-Puck se acerco a Kurt tendiéndole un panecillo.

-estoy preocupado por eso, sus padres nos han separado antes y si se enteran de que nos vimos… tengo miedo de lo que pueda suceder-Kurt suspiro y sintió como todos sus amigos lo abrazaban.

-oye-hablo Finn desde el computador- ¿y si llamas a la policía?

El castaño le dedico una mirada como diciendo "¿eres estúpido o que?" con esto, Finn volvió a agachar la cabeza hacia el computador aislándose de todo.

-Okay ya basta-anuncio Kurt-es hora de dormir.

Eran alrededor de las tres de la mañana cuando el celular de Kurt sonó despertándolo por completo.

-¿hola?-contesto soñoliento.

-¿Kurt?-contesto la vos del otro lado en apenas un susurro.

-¿Quién habla?-indago ya un poco mas despabilado.

-soy la mama de Blaine- el corazón de Kurt cayó al suelo. Se levanto rápidamente de la cama y esquivo a todos sus amigos que permanecían completamente dormidos desparramados por el piso. En cuanto salió de su habitación volvió a hablar.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Kurt con precaución.

-es Blaine, se escapo y no sabemos donde pudo haber ido, estamos desesperados.

Kurt trago intentando enfocar su mente en una sola cosa ¿lo estarían engañando? ¿Cómo sabían ellos su celular? Repentinamente miro la pantalla y vio que el número era el de Blaine.

-voy a buscarlo-contesto Kurt y colgó la llamada rápidamente.

Tenía miedo de que todo fuera una trampa, pero si solo les decía que lo buscaría… no estaba insinuando nada ni confirmando nada ¿cierto?

Kurt tomo su abrigo y salió rápidamente de su casa, aun con el pijama puesto.

La oscuridad de la madruga lo rodeaba, comenzó a caminar lentamente por el barrio, pensando donde habría podido ir Blaine.

Sus pies se mojaban con el rocío del piso cada vez que avanzaba, había olvidado ponerse algo en los pies y estaba seguro de que al día siguiente se resfriaría. Pero eso no le importaba demasiado.

Repentinamente un luz se encendió en su cabeza y comenzó a correr rápidamente. Ya sabía dónde estaba Blaine, ¿como no lo había pensado antes?

Blaine no recordaba donde era la casa de Kurt, entonces solo quedaba un lugar que ambos recordaban como las palmas de sus manos. El primer lugar donde se habían conocido y el lugar donde se habían rencontrado.

-Blaine debe estar en la escuela- susurro Kurt para sí mismo mientras aumentaba la velocidad de sus pasos aun más.

Llego agotado al lugar, la luz de la luna iluminaba muy poco, pero lo suficiente como para que Kurt notara la figura que se encontraba hecha una bolita, en la entrada de su primaria.

Kurt se acerco lentamente intentando no hacer demasiado ruido. En seguida el Joven que se encontraba acurrucado en la puerta, levanto la vista para mirarlo.

-¿Blaine?-susurro Kurt. Viendo las lagrimas que caían por el rostro del moreno.

El castaño se sentó junto a él y lo abrazo fuertemente.

-tranquilo-dijo el castaño, mientras le daba tiernas caricias-vamos a casa.

**Alerta Spoiler (leer bajo su propia responsabilidad)**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Próximo Capitulo:**

**Quédate.**

_Ambos saben que esperaron ese momento durante mucho tiempo, pero ¿ están seguros de que está bien? los miedos y las dudas florecen..._


	13. Quédate

Capitulo 13

Quédate

Kurt llevo a Blaine hasta la sala y ambos se sentaron en el sillón más grande, color ocre.

-¿quieres que le avise a tu madre que estas bien?

El moreno negó rápidamente con la cabeza, con la mirada clavada en el piso.

-si ella se entera, mi padre también lo sabrá y no quiero irme con ellos…

-ella estaba preocupada por ti Blaine-susurro Kurt mientras acariciaba suavemente los risos desordenados del moreno.

-no quiero, quiero quedarme contigo ahora-el moreno levanto la vista para mirar los ojos del castaño.

-está bien- Kurt beso apaciblemente la mejilla de Blaine, luego se recostó en el sillón y le indico a Blaine que se recostara con él.

El moreno se recostó apoyando su rostro contra el pecho del castaño mientras este lo acariciaba pacíficamente.

-te amo Kurt-el castaño comenzó a tararear una canción. Unos segundos después ambos se habían quedado dormidos.

-Kurt, despierta- el castaño abrió lentamente los ojos y observo al hombre robusto que se encontraba junto a él-¿es quien yo creo que es?-dijo su padre, señalando el cuerpo de Blaine que permanecía sobre el de Kurt durmiendo profundamente.

El castaño asintió lentamente y acaricio los risos del moreno.

-larga historia-comento Kurt en un bostezo.

Su padre asintió como entendiendo y se retiro de la sala. El castaño suspiro volviendo a cerrar los ojos.

-kuuurt-un grito lo volvió a despertar, Blaine también despertó en ese instante-Puck me está atacando con una cucaracha.

Brittany apareció en la sala con su pijama rosada y restregándose los ojos con molestia. Blaine la miro confundido y luego miro a Kurt.

El castaño se levanto lentamente y tomo a la rubia de la mano arrastrándola escaleras arriba.

-dios había olvidado que estaban ustedes aquí-comento al entrar en su habitación.

-¿quieres que nos vayamos?-indago puck confundido sosteniendo un insecto muerto en su mano.

-quiero que dejes eso en la basura… y sí, creo que deben irse-suspiro el castaño.

-¿ya no te sientes solo entonces te desases de nosotros Hummel?-indago santana en tono despectivo. El castaño negó rápidamente.

-claro que no, surgió un problema-mercedes despego la cabeza de su almohada al escuchar la palabra: problema.

-¿que sucedió Kurt?- indago su amiga.

-lo siento-susurro Blaine desde la puerta de la habitación, todos se voltearon rápidamente a verlo, pero nadie excepto Kurt sabia quien era- no sabía que estaban teniendo una pijamada, puedo unirme si me dejan.

-¿tu novio?-indago santana.

-¡lo es!- grito Britt rápidamente- estaban durmiendo juntos en la sala hasta hace un momento.

Ambos chicos se ruborizaron notoriamente.

-es Blaine-contesto Kurt rápidamente, todos quedaron boquiabiertos.

-guao no creí que tuvieras tan buen gusto Kurt pero debo felicitarte-comento santana sonriendo.

-bueno-hablo mercedes- creo que es hora de partir, Kurt y Blaine necesitan estar solos.

-no me imagine que querías ESO Kurt-susurro Britt con los ojos muy abierto. El castaño volvió a sonrojarse.

-no es lo que crees-santana lo observo con una sonrisa malvada en su rostro.

-te creemos Kurt en serio-tomo su ropa y se fue al baño, no sin antes guiñarle un ojo al moreno.

-oye tienes muchos amigos- comento Blaine.

Todos se habían marchado. Kurt permanecía sentado sobre la cama junto a Blaine jugueteando con la mano del moreno.

-son del club de coro-sonrió para sí mismo. Al moreno se le ilumino el rostro.

-¿cantas?-indago el moreno sorprendido.

-tenía que practicar, dijimos que íbamos a cantar juntos ¿lo recuerdas?

El moreno asintió lentamente con una sonrisa en su rostro.

En ese instante Burt abrió la puerta.

-Chicos, Carol y yo nos vamos al mercado-ambos asentimos rápidamente-Kurt, Finn se fue a lo de Rachel, así que si sucede algo me llamas ¿está bien?

El castaño asintió.

Luego de escuchar el auto alejarse de la casa, Blaine miro a Kurt detenidamente.

-¿Qué sucede?-indago el castaño ruborizándose.

-amo que te sonrojes-la mano del moreno se deslizo por los pómulos colorados de Kurt, con mucha delicadeza.

El castaño permaneció en silencio, solo observando al moreno. Blaine tomo el rostro de Kurt con su mano y apoyo sus labios a los del castaño, moviendo su boca tierna pero intensamente.

El castaño enredo sus dedos en los risos del moreno, mientras este se recostaba sobre él.

-te amo-susurro Blaine al mismo tiempo que internaba sus manos por debajo de la camisa del castaño, recorriendo con sus dedos el cuerpo frágil de Kurt. Este tembló ante el contacto.

El castaño deslizo sus labios por el cuello del moreno lentamente, besando, lamiendo y mordiendo con necesidad la piel de Blaine.

-tócame-pidió el castaño, sintiendo que los nervios brotaban por todo su cuerpo al pronunciar aquellas palabras.

-¿Dónde?-indago Blaine mientras besaba el cuello del castaño.

Kurt deslizo una mano para tomar la de Blaine, luego la guio hasta el interior de sus pantalones, sintiendo una electricidad asombrosa recorrer su cuerpo, cuando sintió la mano del moreno sobre su miembro.

El moreno acaricio el miembro del castaño haciéndolo gemir suavemente.

-te amo-susurro Kurt pegando sus labios a los de moreno.

Unos segundos después, Blaine saco su mano de los jeans de Kurt, para despojarse de su camisa y hacer lo mismo con la del castaño. Luego deslizo sus labios por el cuello pálido de Kurt, para luego bajar hasta su vientre besando y lamiendo cada parte.

Bajo lentamente los pantalones del castaño junto con sus bóxers y beso la entrepierna de este provocando un gemido ahogado por parte de Kurt. Luego se quitó la ropa que le quedaba y se recostó completamente sobre el castaño, rosando sus cuerpos.

-¿tienes preservativo?-indago mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja. El castaño negó.

-en el cuarto de Finn-susurro, Blaine estuvo a punto de levantarse para ir a buscarlos pero Kurt se lo impidió enredando sus piernas en el cuerpo del moreno-quédate, no me importa.

El moreno volvió a pegar sus labios a los del castaño, luego posiciono su miembro en la entrada del castaño y entro lentamente.

Kurt gimió de dolor apretando con sus manos las sabanas que se encontraban debajo de él.

-Bla…Blaine…du- duele-tartamudeo el castaño. El moreno volvió a besarlo y le tomo las manos para que se aferraran a su espalda.

-se que duele…-el moreno acaricio los cabellos del castaño-¿quieres que pare?

Los ojos azules del castaño se clavaron en los avellana del moreno. Negó lentamente.

-sigue-susurro. El moreno termino de entrar dentro del castaño haciendo que este soltara un gemido y algunas lágrimas se derramaran de sus ojos.

-ya esta-susurro en su oído el moreno intentando apaciguar el dolor del castaño.

Le dio una embestida leve, el castaño gimo, esta vez no de dolor, sino de placer arqueándose para sentirlo más. El moreno continúo envistiéndolo cada vez con más fuerza, haciendo que los gemidos de ambos se intensificaran.

Intento salir de dentro del castaño antes de acabar, pero este lo presiono contra si, asiéndole saber que no quería que se alejase. Besando sus hombros con dulzura, sintiendo a Blaine dentro de él.

Luego de unos segundos el moreno acabo dentro del castaño.

-eres increíble-le susurro el moreno mientras besaba sus labios. Segundos después el moreno poso su boca en el miembro de Kurt y lo lamio hasta que este acabo dentro de su boca.

El moreno se acomodo mejor sobre el castaño, sin salir de él aun, besándolo con dulzura.

-soñé muchas veces con este momento-susurro el castaño-estando contigo, así…

-también yo, pero mis sueños no se comparan con la vida real-el castaño beso al moreno introduciendo su lengua dentro de la boca de Blaine recorriéndola lentamente.

-quédate conmigo-susurro el castaño besando el cuello de su amor.

-me quedaría para siempre contigo-Blaine salió del interior de Kurt y se recostó junto a el abrazándolo-no tienes una idea lo que significas para mí.

El castaño beso los risos del moreno y cerró los ojos. Lo único que quería hacer en ese momento, era dormir junto al hombre que amaba, después del momento que jamás olvidaría.

Spoiler

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

_**Próximo capitulo:**_

_**Cambios**_

Es tiempo de que las cosas empiecen a cambiar y la madre de Blaine tomara las riendas del cambio.  
>-debemos mudarnos-a Blaine se le comprimo el corazón.<br>-¿a dónde?

Las lágrimas se agolpan en los ojos del castaño.  
>-¿en verdad?<p> 


	14. Cambios

Capitulo 14

Cambios

-Blaine despierta-susurro Kurt en el oído del moreno besándolo tiernamente.

El moreno abrió lentamente los ojos y le dedico una sonrisa tierna, el estomago del moreno rugió. Ambos rieron.

-¿quieres que te prepare algo de comer?- el moreno beso los labios del castaño-me refería a comida Blaine.

El moreno rio sobre los labios de Kurt. Su estomago volvió a rugir.

-sí, creo que necesito alimento- rio tontamente. Kurt le acarició los risos y se levanto, se acerco a su armario y saco algo de ropa, Blaine lo observo extrañado.

-voy a darme una ducha primero-comento mientras entraba al baño, Blaine se quedo mirando la puerta por la que había desaparecido el castaño. Dos segundo después el rostro de Kurt se volvió a asomar por la puerta-¿no vienes?

El moreno salto de la cama en dirección al baño, claramente no pensaba desperdiciar ni un minuto que pudiera estar con Kurt.

-¿Qué es lo que huele tan bien?-indago Burt mientras entraba a la cocina. Blaine permanecía detrás de Kurt abrazándolo por la espalda, mientras el castaño preparaba la comida.

Burt los observo con una media sonrisa cuando ambos se voltearon a mirarlo. Kurt se sonrojo ante la expresión de su padre.

-estoy preparando estofado-contesto Kurt sonriendo. Blaine se aparto de él para sentarse en la mesada frente a donde se había sentado Burt.

-ha pasado tiempo Blaine- el moreno asintió, con una media sonrisa-me alegro de volverte a ver.

-también me alegro de volverlos a ver-dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro- ustedes son mi verdadera familia.

Hubo un silencio, para nada incomodo en el que ambos permanecieron mirándose como si fuese un alivio que el otro estuviese ahí.

-Blaine, hay alguien que quiere hablar contigo-murmuro Burt-puedo hacerla pasar si tu quieres.

Blaine trago nerviosamente, Kurt se acerco a él y tomo su mano.

-está bien-respondió Blaine sabiendo a quien se referían.

En ese instante, la madre de Blaine entro a la cocina. Burt se retiro. Kurt solo la miro, la mujer le sonrió y el solo hizo una mueca como no sabiendo si sonreírle seria lo correcto.

-¿quieres que me quede contigo?-le susurro al moreno en el oído.

-estaré bien-contesto Blaine y le beso en los labios antes de que se retirase.

-hola Blaine-susurro la mujer.

-¿a que viniste?-pregunto secamente el moreno.

-estaba preocupada por ti hijo- a la mujer se le derramaron unas lagrimas de los ojos. El moreno solo la miro esperando a que continuara- Blaine te dije que te apoyaría con lo tuyo con Kurt, y sigo sosteniéndolo.

La expresión de Blaine cambio a pura sorpresa, por alguna razón estaba seguro de que ella volvería a cambiar de opinión, pero por lo que decía parecía que no había sido así.

-me divorciare de tu padre-la mandíbula de Blaine se descoloco de la impresión.

-¿Qué?-indago intentando ordenar las ideas.

-ya empezamos los tramites, te vendrás a vivir conmigo y ya no tendrás que preocuparte por nada, podrás ser feliz…

Blaine se lanzo a los brazos de su madre abrazándola fuertemente, dejando que el llanto llenara la habitación.

Nunca lo había pensado realmente, pero en realidad se había sentido tan solo tanto tiempo, siempre necesitando a su madre, y al fin la tenia de su lado, y todo lo que podía hacer era llorar, pero ya no más de dolor, esta vez era de felicidad.

-Blaine-la mujer lo separo de el- hay algo más.

El moreno le dedico una mirada interrogativa.

-debemos mudarnos- a Blaine se le comprimo el corazón.

-¿a dónde?

Los latidos del corazón de Blaine empezaron a acelerarse tanto que por un momento estuvo seguro de que hasta los vecinos podían escucharlo.

La mujer le dedico una ancha sonrisa, una que Blaine estaba seguro, hacia mucho no expresaba.

-nos mudaremos a Lima Blaine, a un par de cuadras de aquí, no muy lejos-Blaine salto de la silla.

-oh por dios-dijo entre carcajadas de nerviosismo y felicidad-debo decírselo a Kurt.

El moreno salió rápidamente de la cocina, en busca de Kurt.

-¿Qué sucede?-indago Kurt, ante la expresión de felicidad de Blaine.

-voy a mudarme a Lima con mamá, a solo unas cuadras de aquí- Kurt permaneció tieso observando a Blaine.

Como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba sucediendo Kurt enfoco sus ojos en los de Blaine buscando un atisbo de broma o mentira, pero no encontró nada.

Las lágrimas se agolparon en los ojos del castaño.

-¿en verdad?-unas lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas.

Blaine asintió aun con esa sonrisa pero ahora con una lagrimas asomando por sus ojos.

Kurt se lanzo hacia Blaine enredando sus brazos en el cuello del moreno y apretándolo con fuerza. Blaine rodeo la cintura del castaño, pretendiendo no soltarlo nunca.

Kurt alejo un poco su rostro para mirar a Blaine.

-te amo-le dijo y beso los labios del moreno intensamente.

-también te amo-contesto el moreno cuando se alejaron para respirar.

-no puedo creer que esto esté sucediendo.

Blaine volvió a besarlo, ya todo era perfecto, estarían juntos, se verían todos los días, nadie pretendería alejarlos. O tal vez era lo que ellos esperaban.

-hola Kurt-susurro la madre de Blaine detrás de ellos, el castaño se soltó del agarre del moreno pero le tomo de la mano.

-Hola mamá Mary-contesto Kurt, recordando que cuando eran niños, ella le había prometido que sería como una madre para él y desde ese momento Kurt le había llamado mamá Mary.

La mujer sonrió.

-realmente lo siento-se disculpo la mujer-no quise separarlos, lo juro, si pudiera volver el tiempo atrás…

-Mary, ya, estamos todos aquí, estamos como debe de ser, no debemos hablar de lo que pudimos o no haber hecho…-Burt le sonrió.

Kurt se abrazo a Blaine. El estomago del moreno gruñó.

-¿Qué les parece si cenamos?-indago Kurt con una sonrisa masajeando el vientre del moreno.

-creo que es buena idea-comento Blaine.

-estaba esperando que dijeras eso-siguió Burt.

Todos se dirigieron a la cocina animadamente. Era extraño para ambos jóvenes ver aquella escena, era como si todo hubiese dado un vuelco.

Ver a la madre de Blaine unida con la familia de Kurt. Charlando de recetas con Carol, o comentando los chistes de Burt. Simplemente, estaban seguros de que eso era lo más extraño que habían visto en sus vidas. Y sin embargo era agradable verlos a todos juntos como una verdadera familia, como si hubiesen estado todos juntos desde hacía mucho tiempo.

-es acogedora-murmuro Kurt sentándose sobre la nueva cama de Blaine, de su nuevo cuarto y de su nueva casa.

-¿eso crees? ¿No es algo pequeña?-Kurt negó rápidamente.

-es perfecta-susurró, Blaine se acercó y se sentó junto a él abrazándolo por la cintura.

-debo pedirte algo-murmuro el moreno mientras besaba el lóbulo de la oreja del castaño.

-¿Qué?-indago curioso Kurt.

El moreno le sonrió y le beso los labios tiernamente.

-¿me amas?-indago. El castaño lo miro extrañado.

-claro que te amo-confirmo uniendo sus labios con los de Blaine nuevamente.

-¿sabes que te amo verdad?-el castaño asintió.

-lo sé-susurro sobre la boca del moreno.

-entonces… ¿quieres ser mi novio?-el castaño paró de besarlo y se alejó para mirarlo a los ojos, viendo la media sonrisa de Blaine y notando el leve color rosado de sus pómulos.

El castaño sonrió ampliamente, mostrando cada uno de sus diminutos dientes.

-si-contesto-me encantaría ser tu novio.

Sus labios se volvieron a unir en un beso dulce. Blaine recostó a Kurt sobre la cama y lo siguió besando con amor. En un momento Blaine mordió el lóbulo de la oreja de Kurt y este comenzó a reír y el moreno no pudo contenerse a volver a hacerlo.

-¡Blaine! ¡Déjame!

-no puedo creer que me haya hecho esto-murmuro la rubia-pero esto no termina aquí-La muchacha aparto las lagrimas de su rostro-no dejare que esto acabe así.

Spoiler (Lee Bajo Tu Responsabilidad)

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

**Próximo Capitulo: Cuando Cae La Tormenta.**

Todo lo bueno parece estar rodeando las vidas de Blaine y Kurt...

Pero Quinn no parece querer da el brazo a torcer, ella quiere a Blaine y hará cualquier cosa por conseguirlo...


	15. Cuando Cae La Tormenta

Capitulo 15

Cuando Cae La Tormenta

-Por dios, ya basta-susurraba Kurt, mientras Blaine le daba besos chiquititos en el cuello, mientras paseaban por el centro de Lima- la gente nos mira.

Blaine levanto la vista para notar como miradas de curiosidad se clavaban en ellos, cada persona que pasaba los observaba. Blaine sonrió contento y deslizo su mano hacia la cintura de Kurt atrayéndolo más hacia él.

-quiero que todos sepan quién es mi novio-contesto el moreno con una sonrisa despampánate- quiero que sepan que eres mío y yo tuyo, y de nadie más.

-Hola Blaine-una voz particular hizo que ambos se voltearan.

Una Muchacha rubia, atlética, de ojos verdes y sonrisa perfecta permanecía detrás de ellos con las manos en la cintura y una expresión en el rostro no muy amigable.

-¿Qué haces aquí Quinn?-indago Blaine en un suspiro de cansancio, realmente Blaine ya no soportaba siquiera la presencia de esa muchacha junto a él.

-Oh nada Blaine, solo venía a decirte que me dejaste mal parada frente a todo el barrio, ya que todos se enteraron que me dejaste por un chico-Quinn le dedico una mirada de repugnancia a Kurt.

Blaine tomo la mano de Kurt, se volteo y siguió caminando.

-si era para eso-murmuro Blaine-no te hubieras molestado en venir.

-malditos-susurro la rubia mientras ambos chicos se alejaban tomados de la mano-Ya verás Anderson, te pegare donde más te duela.

-Diablos-murmuro Kurt tomando las llaves de su auto.

-¿a dónde vas?-indago Blaine curioso ante la alteración de su novio.

Kurt levanto la cabeza dedicándole una mueca de indignación al moreno.

-Anderson, no sé si lo sabías pero mañana será el cumpleaños de Puck y prometí hacerle un pastel, pero cuando abrí el armario para ponerme en marcha, descubrí que alguien se había acabado la harina y el azúcar-Kurt suspiro, frunciendo el entrecejo- ¿adivina quién se lo acabo?

-no sabría decirte-dijo Blaine encogiéndose de hombros, aunque en verdad el sabía muy bien quién era el culpable de la falta de ambos ingredientes.

-oh ¿en serio?-Kurt tomo las llaves y las poso bajo la barbilla de Blaine, levantándola lo suficiente como para que sus ojos se fijaran en los de él-entonces, ¿Quién fue el que hizo sus mágicos pastelillos esta mañana?

El moreno se sonrojo y se estiro para besar los labios de Kurt.

-lo lamento ¿iras a comprar entonces?-el castaño asintió abriendo la puerta delantera-¿quieres que te acompañe?

-no es necesario, volveré enseguida, pero asegúrate de que no me falte ningún otro ingrediente para cuando vuelva.

-si señor-contesto como un soldado Blaine, logrado que Kurt se relajara un poco.

Segundos después el castaño se marcho.

Kurt caminaba tranquilamente por el estacionamiento del mercado en busca de su auto. Había conseguido las cosas que necesitaba y ahora lo único que le quedaba era regresar a casa a preparar el pastel para el cumpleaños de su amigo.

El castaño iba tan perdido en sus pensamientos, que ni siquiera oyó a la muchacha que lo seguía de cerca. Era tarde, y lo único en que podía pensar era en regresar a casa para cumplir con sus deberes y luego poder estar con Blaine.

Al llegar a su auto Kurt se congelo ante un suspiro que se produjo a su espalda. El castaño se volteo lentamente con las bolsas de las compras en lo brazos.

-hey Kurt-sonrió la rubia.

-¿Quinn?-indago el castaño-¿Qué haces aquí?

La muchacha avanzó varios pasos hacia él.

-mira Kurt, no quiero asustarte, o mejor dicho, si quiero asustarte-la joven rio. Kurt aun no entendía demasiado a lo que quería llegar la rubia, sin embargo pudo sentir como se le helaba la sangre mientras la rubia hablaba- hay algo que debes saber, Blaine se mudo de lima hace muchos años, y se alejo de ti, la única que estuvo siempre con él fui yo, así que tú no tienes ningún derecho a intervenir en nuestra relación ¿está bien?

-¿de que relación estas hablan...

-¡No he terminado!-le grito repentinamente la muchacha provocando que Kurt soltara las bolsas de sus compras haciendo caer todo al suelo- mira Kurt, no quiero que estes con Blaine, es así de fácil, tú te alejas de Blaine, yo me quedo con él y todos felices.

Kurt sonrió irónicamente.

-claro, como tu digas.

-¿estás desafiándome Hummel? No tienes idea con quien te estás enfrentando.

-claro que lo se-contesto Kurt rápidamente-con una niña caprichosa resentida y celosa.

-voy a destruirte maldito idiota-Kurt no pudo ver en que instante la rubia saco el cuchillo, o de que lugar lo obtuvo, simplemente apareció en su mano.

Kurt intento echarse hacia atrás pero choco contra el capó de su auto, y la muchacha se acerco completamente a él clavándole lentamente el cuchillo en el abdomen.

Kurt gimió de dolor ¿Qué rayos hacia que no escapaba? Lo intentaba, peo su cuerpo estaba totalmente paralizado ante la sorpresa y el miedo y no le respondía a sus ordenes de que se moviese.

Un Ardor abrazador recorrió el cuerpo de Kurt y pudo sentir como el filo del cuchillo era sacado cruelmente de su interior. Kurt aulló ante el dolor y cayó al suelo apoyando sus manos temblorosas en la herida sangrante de su estomago.

-si esta es la única manera-susurro la rubia, se agacho junto a Kurt y posiciono el cuchillo en el pecho del castaño.

-estás loca-murmuro el castaño con poca fuerza.

En ese instante se oyó una voz, un grito alarmado, alguien se acercaba, alguien que Kurt conocía.

-¿Qué rayos….-Santana apareció en la escena, mirando con horror lo que sucedía-¡Kurt!

L a rubia se levanto rápidamente y huyo de la escena velozmente.

-¿te encuentras bien Kurt?-indago alterada la morena. En ese instante tomo la mano del castaño, que permanecía sobre la herida, y la quito para observar el daño-Oh-Por-Dios ¡AYUDA! ¡POR FAVOR ALGUIEN QUE ME AYUDE!

Kurt pudo ver a la morena llorando desesperadamente, luego unas luces que se acercaban a él y finalmente perdió el conocimiento por completo.

Blaine permanecía sentado en el sofá de la sala de estar, con un libro sobre el regazo, leyendo atentamente. Eran alrededor de las ocho de la noche y estaba comenzando a preocuparse por Kurt así que decidió tomar su teléfono y llamarlo.

El tono de marcado sonó.

-Hola amor ¿donde estas?-susurro el moreno cuando atendieron el auricular del otro lado.

-¿Blaine?-el corazón del moreno se acelero al no oír la vos del castaño.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Qué haces con el teléfono de Kurt?

-Blaine, soy Santana-murmuro la joven del otro lado del auricular, y en ese instante se largo a llorar.

Blaine se estremeció, no podía haber pasado nada ¿verdad? En la mente de Blaine cruzaron mil y una ideas. Pero todas parecían imposibles.

-¿Dónde está Kurt?- se animo a preguntar, sabiendo que no quería saber la respuesta y sintiendo como su corazón se le oprimía dentro del pecho.

-está internado en el hospital-la muchacha sollozo, Blaine se quedo helado, incapaz de pronunciar palabra-una Muchacha le clavo un cuchillo en el abdomen y está en terapia intensiva y…. no sé que hacer…

La joven lloraba del otro lado del auricular, pero Blaine simplemente no la oía. Ni siquiera fue capaz de darse cuenta cuando su teléfono resbalo de su mano para caer contra el piso.

El moreno permanecía tieso en su lugar con la mirada clavada en el vacío, si notar siquiera que las lagrimas inundaba su rostro.

Burt entro en la sala con una cerveza en la mano y el control del televisor en la otra.

-¿Blaine?-indago nerviosamente Burt al notar la expresión en el rostro de Blaine-¿Qué sucede?

-K..Kurt-Burt abandonó rápidamente ambas cosas en la mesa ratona y se acerco a Blaine.

-¿Qué pasa con Kurt, Blaine?

-está en el hospital en terapia intensiva-contesto en apenas un susurro, aun en estado de shock.

Burt tomo a Blaine del brazo y lo arrastró con él hacia la puerta.

-¿Qué sucede?-indago Carol mientras bajaba las escaleras, notando la alteración de su marido.

-Kurt está en el hospital.

-¿Qué?-la mujer se quedo atónita-¿Qué sucedió?

-lo averiguaremos-Burt abrió la puerta de un tirón.

-iré con ustedes.

-no, quédate aquí- Blaine y Burt se dirigieron rápidamente al auto, y se encaminaron al hospital de lima.

-se quien hizo esto-murmuro Blaine entre lagrimas y tomándose la cabeza con las manos.

-dímelo ahora-contesto Burt con furia.

-Quinn Fabray.


	16. El Ocaso

Capitulo 16

El Ocaso

Blaine simplemente no podía, no podía creer que Kurt estuviera en el hospital en terapia intensiva, no podía creer que Quinn lo hubiese acuchillado y finalmente no podía creer que todo fuera su culpa, porque si él hubiese acompañado a Kurt nada de eso hubiese sucedido y Blaine no podía dejar de sentirse culpable aun cuando en realidad la culpa no era de él.

Santana lo abrazó. Ambos permanecían en la sala de espera del hospital. Burt había ido a llenar unas formas y luego iría a la comisaria a hacer la denuncia de lo sucedido.

-no es tu culpa-murmuro la morena, intentando consolar a Blaine.

-tú no entiendes-contesto el moreno enjugándose unas lagrimas- Quinn esta obsesionada conmigo desde que somos niños, si tan solo hubiese hablado con ella, si tan solo…. Hubiese ido con Kurt al mercado y… esto no hubiese sucedido.

El moreno sollozo en los brazos de Santana.

-Blaine-susurro tiernamente la morena- no puedes controlar este tipo de situaciones, y menos si una loca con un cuchillo está involucrada-la morena sonrió- tranquilo, todo saldrá bien, Kurt es la persona más fuerte que conozco, saldrá adelante, tu más que nadie deberías saberlo.

-lo sé-asintió el muchacho-solo que… no es justo que todo lo malo le pase a él… si yo pudiera hacer algo…

-Blaine, has hecho más de lo que crees-la morena suspiro- desde que Kurt y tu se reencontraron, Kurt ha cambiado, ahora es un chico que brilla todo el tiempo, no es que antes no brillara, realmente es un chico con mucha luz… pero cuando llegaste tu fue como si la felicidad del mundo se hubiera juntado en una sola persona- la muchacha tomo al moreno por los hombros- Blaine, tú haces que Kurt sea la persona más feliz del mundo y no hay nada más importante que eso….

Blaine levanto la vista hacia la morena.

-¿en verdad crees eso?-la morena asintió.

-y no solo lo creo, Kurt me lo ha dicho cientos de veces- el moreno sonrió y las lagrimas volvieron a corromper sus ojos.

-lo amo-admitió el moreno-no quiero que le suceda nada, no podría vivir más tiempo sin él, estos años han sido una tortura antes de volverlo a ver.

-lo sé-susurro la morena-Kurt siempre decía que tu eras con quien el viviría el resto de su vida, incluso si debía buscarte por todo el mundo, el te encontraría.

Blaine no pudo evitar sonreír, él bien sabía que había pensado cientos de veces en su futuro y en él solo aparecía Kurt.

Un medico salió de la habitación del castaño, con una mueca pensativa, mirando unos papeles que llevaba en la mano y anotando algo con letra ininteligible en los mismos.

-¿Como esta Kurt?-indago la morena rápidamente, levantándose de la silla y mirando de forma preocupada al doctor. Blaine permaneció en su lugar, tan solo levanto la vista para observar al hombre robusto que se situó frente a ellos con un guardapolvo blanco reluciente.

-Bueno, esta mejor, por lo menos ya no siente dolor-el médico hablo con el semblante serio-ha sido una herida grave y a perdido mucha sangre…

-pero estará bien ¿verdad?-indago Blaine a punto de romper en llanto.

-no lo sabemos aun, debemos ver como evoluciona, lo que si, necesitaríamos un donante de sangre, el paciente la necesita urgentemente…

-yo lo hare-anuncio Blaine parándose de la silla.

-necesitamos saber tu tipo de sangre pero está bien sígueme por aquí-el médico encamino a Blaine a un salón mas blanco que los demás, brillante, que hacía que a Blaine le doliera mirar.

-te haremos unas pruebas.

Era un lugar bonito, los pastos como recién cortados, el sol brillando en el cielo, y una mesita situada en medio del parque, bajo un árbol grande y frondoso.

Kurt miro hacia la mesita, y repentinamente una mujer apareció. Sus cabellos castaños caían en cascadas hasta su cintura, y sus ojos azules brillantes, semejantes a los de él, se dejaban ver tras sus enormes y gruesas pestañas.

El castaño se acerco y se sentó frente a ella a la mesa. La mujer le sonrió, con una sonrisa hermosa, tierna y protectora.

-Hola Kurt-susurro la mujer con voz dulce.

-hola-contesto el castaño-¿Dónde estamos?

-Pues, en un lugar demasiado alejado de todo lo que conoces hijo, pero no debes estar aquí aun-Kurt abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿mamá?

Una alarma comenzó a sonar, en el hospital, y Una cantidad exagerada de médicos y enfermeros se introdujeron dentro de la habitación de Kurt.

Blaine se altero muchísimo, y corrió tras ellos, pero santana lo detuvo junto a ella.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntaba Blaine a nadie en particular, mientras oía el sonido de la máquina de pulsaciones de Kurt marcando un "pi" permanente-murió.

Blaine comento en apenas un susurro y de repente sus piernas perdieron fuerza y cayó de rodillas al piso, con la vista perdida en la nada y las lagrimas recorriendo su rostro.

Santana se agacho junto a él abrazándolo protectoramente llorando con él con desesperación. Sintiendo ambos un dolor punzante en el pecho.

Y Blaine solo podía pensar dos cosas. La primera ¿Cómo podría vivir sin Kurt? Y la segunda ¿el dolor desaparecería? Porque por alguna razón Blaine sentía que se asfixiaba.

Dos segundos después Blaine se desmayo sobre el frio piso blanco del hospital, sintiendo que su mundo había acabado.

Kurt seguía abrazando a su madre sin querer soltarla, sentía una enorme dicha al tenerla a su lado de nuevo.

-hijo-su madre lo aparto un poco de ella, dedicándole una tierna sonrisa-debes irte.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Kurt confundido-no, no te dejare.

-Kurt-su madre lo tomo por los hombros y clavo su mirada en la de Kurt- no es tu tiempo, Blaine te necesita, Burt te necesita, no puedes dejarlos, no ahora, aun no, tienes mucho tiempo todavía, mucho por lo que vivir.

Su madre le acaricio la mejilla tiernamente.

-no quiero dejarte sola…

-No estoy sola, además algún día nos volveremos a reunir, lo prometo, pero no hoy ¿está bien?-Kurt asintió como entendiendo a que se refería su madre-ahora debes irte o Blaine sufrirá un ataque-la mujer rio bajito.

-¿conoces a Blaine?-indago Kurt notando que su madre en realidad no lo había conocido.

-lo veo desde que entro a tu vida Kurt, y puedo asegurarte de que te ama con locura-Kurt sonrió sonrojándose levemente-ahora ve.

La mujer señalo un punto fijo del hermoso paisaje, un túnel. Kurt comenzó a caminar por este, notando que sus muros estaban repletos de libros sin nombre en los lomos. Era un extraño lugar claramente.

Repentinamente una Puerta apareció frente a él, una puerta extrañamente familiar, aunque realmente no sabía de donde la conocía.

Kurt tomo el pomo de esta y la abrió.

-Blaine-susurro la morena-despierta vamos.

-por favor-susurro Blaine abriendo los ojos lentamente-dime que todo ah sido una horrenda pesadilla, por favor.

La morena le sonrió y le agito los risos.

-te tengo buenas noticias-el moreno la observo en silencio esperando a que continuara-Kurt está bien, lograron estabilizarlo y ahora le están haciendo la transfusión de sangre, parece que todo saldrá bien.

Blaine se incorporo en la cama de hospital en la que se encontraba, donde supuso lo pusieron luego de que perdiera el conocimiento, y abrazo a la morena.

-gracias-la morena le devolvió el abrazo algo confundida.

-¿Por qué?-indago.

-por quedarte conmigo, sé que no te conozco y eso… pero tu estas aquí y de alguna manera me siento muy acompañado contigo-la morena sonrió.

-pues no te acostumbres porque mi verdadera personalidad es ser cruel con todo el mundo-la morena le guiño un ojo y Blaine la observó confundido- aunque por alguna razón siento que no puedo tratarte mal, tienes un corazón demasiado amable.

Blaine le sonrió.

-hey-Una muchacha de corta estatura y piel totalmente morena entro en la habitación-no puedo creer lo que sucedió, ¿ya se puede entrar a ver a Kurt?

-Mercedes, ¿Cómo lo supiste?-indago santana.

-las noticias vuelan aquí en Lima, me asuste muchísimo ¿él está bien?-indago señalando a Blaine.

-sí, solo…. Quiero ver a Kurt ahora.

-ya pueden pasar las visitas-comento santana.

-está bien iré a verlo-murmuro mercedes.

-espera-la detuvo Blaine-quiero ir yo primero.


	17. Despertar

Capitulo 17

Despertar

Blaine camino lentamente hacia la habitación 345 la cual ocupaba Kurt. Sus pasos eran lentos y su respiración entrecortada, tenia los nervios a flor de piel, pero a pesar de todo lo que había ocurrido no entendía la verdadera razón de su miedo en ese momento, pues… Kurt ya estaba bien, o por lo menos eso le había dicho Santana, entonces ¿porque su corazón aun no creía eso? ¿Porque sentía tanto miedo como cuando se había enterado de lo que le había ocurrido a Kurt?

Llego a la puerta de la habitación y respiro hondo antes de entrar.

Kurt se encontraba recostado sobre una camilla de hospital, tapado con una fina sábana blanca. Su piel estaba mas pálida que de costumbre, del color del papel y sus labios se encontraban secos y partidos como si no hubiese bebido agua en días. Los ojos del castaño estaban rodeados por unos círculos color rosado y sus pómulos estaban apenas enrojecidos de un color rosa pálido que contrastaba con el color de todo el resto de su piel.

Blaine se sentó a su lado, observando cuidadosamente el embace con sangre que se encontraba colocado en un pechero metálico y conectado a través de una sonda al brazo del castaño.

-hola-susurro Kurt mientras abría lentamente los ojos, al notar la presencia de Blaine junto a él.

-hola-contesto Blaine sintiendo como las lagrimas aparecían en sus ojos.

Kurt le sonrió, aunque su cara parecía demasiado agotada como para siquiera hacer una mueca.

-¿así que me amas con locura?-susurro Kurt, Blaine le devolvió la sonrisa dejando escapar algunas lagrimas.

-¿tienes alguna duda de eso?-indago el moreno sonriendo y tomando la mano del castaño.

Blaine pudo notar que esta se encontraba helada a su tacto, pero que aún conservaba aquella suavidad tan característica de la piel de Kurt.

El castaño negó con la cabeza aun con la sonrisa pegada en su rostro cansado.

-solo… tuve un sueño ¿sabes?-Blaine lo observo curioso.

-¿soñaste conmigo?-Blaine se sonrojo, pero el castaño negó instantáneamente.

-no, soñé con mamá-los ojos del moreno se abrieron como platos ante las palabras del castaño-y ella me dijo eso, me dijo que tú me amabas con locura y que debía quedarme contigo.

Blaine acaricio suavemente la mejilla del castaño, notando como este lloraba silenciosamente.

-creo Kurt, que eso no fue un sueño-susurro Blaine tranquilamente-creo que tu mamá te detuvo para que te quedaras aquí, conmigo.

Kurt le suspiró.

-todo irá bien ¿verdad?

-claro-Kurt tenía una mirada asustada, como si temiera que algo mas le sucediera, algo peor que lo que ya le había pasado-te lo prometo, yo cuidare de ti.

El moreno rodeo al castaño con sus brazos, acariciándolo tierna y protectoramente.

Realmente no sabía si todo iba a ir bien, pero estaba seguro de una cosa, él cuidaría de Kurt a como diera lugar, no dejaría nunca más que nada le sucediera al castaño, no volvería a cometer el error de dejarlo solo, no otra vez.

-¿Cómo que no la encuentran?-Blaine parecía alterado, mas alterado de lo que nunca lo había visto nadie.

Burt permanecía frente a él en la habitación de hospital de Kurt. El castaño permanecía atónito mirando al moreno y a su padre alternativamente desde la cama. Burt estaba igual o más alterado que Blaine y eso no ayudaba al ambiente tenso que había en la habitación.

-no sé que sucede- respondió Burt- la han buscado por todos lados y nada, no está, se esfumo.

Blaine se tironeaba de los cabellos intentando pensar a donde podía haber ido la rubia. Kurt ya la había reconocido como su atacante, y hubiese empezado el juicio de no haber sido porque la rubia no estaba en ningún lado.

-no puedo creerlo-Blaine inspiraba profundamente intentando calmarse-maldita sea.

-Blaine-llamo Kurt suavemente.

El moreno se volteo hacia él y se acerco para tomarle la mano.

-¿Qué sucede cariño?-indago Blaine cambiando su tono de ira por uno completamente opuesto.

-tranquilo, todo saldrá bien-Kurt le beso la frente y le acaricio tiernamente los risos alborotados.

-lo siento, no pretendía ponerme así.

-bueno, creo que intentare ponerme en contacto con mis amigos de la jefatura a ver que pueden hacer ellos-anuncio Burt bajando el tono de voz.

-está bien-contesto Kurt.

Blaine se alejo un poco y miro a Burt.

-creo que deberíamos irnos, así Kurt puede descansar mejor-murmuro.

Burt asintió, se acerco a su hijo le beso la frente y salió de la habitación.

-¿Blaine?-susurro Kurt- ¿puedes quedarte conmigo esta noche?

El moreno se volvió hacia él y lo abrazó tiernamente.

-está bien, me quedare contigo-Blaine beso los labios de Kurt tiernamente.

El castaño se corrió un poco en la cama para dejarle lugar al moreno para que se recostara junto a él.

-te amo-susurro el moreno cuando se hubo recostado junto a Kurt y pego sus labios a los de este. El castaño hizo una mueca de dolor-lo siento ¿te hice daño?

Blaine se aparto del castaño con preocupación, Kurt negó rápidamente sonriendo.

-no, tan solo creo que mis labios no están preparados para recibir besos aun-Blaine rio y acaricio el labio inferior del castaño con su dedo pulgar para luego besarle tiernamente la nariz.

-lo siento, me contendré por ahora- el castaño se abrazo a él apoyando su rostro en el pecho del moreno.

-te amo Blaine-susurro mientras cerraba los ojos y suspiraba-gracias por estar conmigo.

Blaine dejo escapar unas lagrimas, aun se sentía demasiado culpable por todo lo que le estaba sucediendo al castaño, por su dolor por el hecho de que tendría una cicatriz para toda la vida en su vientre, y por el solo hecho de que él no había estado con él cuando todo había sucedido.

-lo siento-dijo en un susurro apenas audible, pegando sus labios a los cabellos castaños de Kurt. Pero el castaño ni siquiera se percato de sus palabras, porque ya se había quedado completamente dormido sobre el cálido pecho del moreno.

El frio era increíble, Blaine estaba seguro que era la noche más fría que había vivido en toda su vida. Caminaba lentamente por las calles de Westerville, todo estaba oscuro iluminado apenas con algunos faroles de calle.

Blaine iba a paso lento, sabía que podía encontrarla allí, no recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que había caminado por su antiguo barrio a esas horas de la noche.

El frio le calaba los huesos a pesar de toda la ropa de abrigo que llevaba puesta, y su aliento salía a nubes de vapor cuando exhalaba.

Había dejado a Kurt en su habitación de hospital en cuanto se había dormido y había viajado en autobús hasta aquel lugar.

-tiene que estar aquí-susurraba una y otra vez apretando con fuerza el celular que permanecía en su bolsillo.

El plan consistía en ir en busca de la rubia, y al encontrarla llamar a la policía, nada podía salir mal, estaba todo fríamente calculado. Blaine estaba seguro de que la rubia se encontraba allí.

Al llegar Blaine se paro frente a la casa color Blanco y techo rojo de tejas. Inspiro y exhaló profundamente intentando calmar sus nervios.

El moreno saltó el pequeño portón blanco de la casa y se adentro hacia el patio trasero de la misma, camino por el pasto mojado hasta llegar a una pequeña casita de niñas armada con madera. El moreno tiro de la puerta sin pensarlo.

En el interior de la casita había una pequeña mesita con sillitas a medida y un juego de te sobre la mesa. Había un pequeño horno de juguete y unas mantas que simulaban una cama. Blaine conocía perfectamente ese lugar, había jugado mil veces ahí con Quinn y ahí habían mantenido largas charlas.

Al fin, al mirar hacia un extremo de la casita, el que permanecía más oscuro de todos, descubrió una figura, la rubia permanecía hecha una bolita intentando ocultarse de la figura de Blaine.

El moreno podía oír los sollozos de la rubia en el silencio de la oscuridad.

-yo… quería… hacerte sufrir-dijo mientras lloraba la rubia-pero… yo… no sabía que me iba a sentir así.

El moreno no sabía que hacer, sentía una rabia intensa hacia la rubia, pero a la vez se sentía confundido, confundido porque no entendía a que se refería la rubia.

-no te entiendo-dijo Blaine con la voz fría e inexpresiva.

-yo… siento un dolor en el pecho y… y no puedo borrar de mi mente el rostro de Kurt y… oh por dios lo mate-la rubia seguía llorando.

-debes venir conmigo Quinn.

La rubia levanto la vista asustada hacia el moreno.

-¿Qué vas a hacerme?-indago asustada.

-dejare que la policía se encargue de ti.


	18. El Escape No Es La Solución

Capitulo 18

El Escape No Es La Solución

Blaine arrastraba del brazo a la joven rubia que temblaba y sollozaba sin césar, por las oscuras calles de Westerville.

Blaine no estaba seguro de que debía hacer desde ahí, si llamar a la policía o llevarla a la jefatura el mismo.

-por favor Blaine-sollozaba Quinn-no me dejes, yo te amo.

El moreno bufo ante las palabras de la rubia, estaba seguro de que no aguantaría un minuto más junto a ella, lo único que decía una y otra y otra vez era que lo amaba, que todo lo que había hecho había sido por él y que daría su vida con tal de tenerlo a su lado y a Blaine eso le repugnaba, tan solo por el hecho de saber que la persona que le decía eso había apuñalado al amor de su vida y también por el hecho de que lo hacía sentirse más culpable todavía.

-ya para Quinn-dijo el moreno enfrentando a la rubia y mirándola desafiante-no entiendes que yo no te quiero, amo a otra persona, y si tu lo lastimas no harás más que mi odio hacia ti crezca y eso de ninguna forma te beneficiaria, ¿Por qué rayos crees que me fijaría en la persona que apuñalo a mi novio?

La rubia titubeo antes de responder. Sus cabellos estaban totalmente desprolijos y sucios y su rostro pálido estaba cubierto por motas de tierra.

-Yo… creí que si no tenias a Kurt volverías conmigo, como antes….-la rubia medio sonrió.

-eso no pasara-aclaro Blaine-amo a Kurt y si él no estuviera, no habría otro para mí y mucho menos otra-el moreno suspiro cansado-¿es que no entiendes que no soy a quien buscas? Quinn, me gustan los hombres, jamás podre amarte como tú quisieras y ¿sabes? Si pudiera, tampoco lo haría, porque si realmente me amaras, jamás le hubiese hecho daño a Kurt, porque sabrías bien que dañando a Kurt partirías mi corazón al medio.

La rubia se arrodillo en el suelo llorando angustiosamente, llevándose las manos a la cara para cubrir las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos.

-yo quería Blaine-dijo entre sollozos-quería hacerte sufrir, quería que sufrieras como yo sufro cada día al no tenerte conmigo, y sabia que la única manera de lograrlo era matar a Kurt-la rubia levanto la mirada hacia Blaine, quien permanecía completamente perplejo parado junto a ella-y ahora siento esta terrible sensación de culpa, pero no puedo hacer nada, ya está hecho.

Blaine no pudo controlar su palabras en ese instante, pero en cuanto las hubo pronunciado se arrepintió completamente.

-Kurt no está muerto-la rubia lo miro confundida.

-¿no lo mate?-los ojos de Quinn se oscurecieron-¿Dónde está? Quiero… pedirle disculpas.

El moreno fingió una carcajada.

-ni creas que te lo diré-la rubia frunció el ceño enojada.

-está bien Blaine-dijo sombríamente-lo encontrare yo misma.

Fue tan solo en una fracción de segundo, la rubia golpeo a Blaine en la parte trasera de su rodilla haciéndolo caer al suelo, luego se incorporo y le dio una patada en la nuca haciendo que el moreno se desmayase sobre el pavimento húmedo de las calles de Westerville.

-¿Qué?-indago Kurt alterado, sintiendo como su presión bajaba rápidamente, sintiéndose mareado. Su rostro palideció.

-tranquilo hijo él está bien, está en camino hacia aquí- lo tranquilizo Burt.

Kurt empezó a respirar con dificultad y sintió como unas lágrimas se desparramaban por su rostro.

-quiero verlo-susurro el castaño.

-llegara en cualquier momento Kurt, tranquilízate-el Cataño comenzó a llorar desesperadamente.

-le ha hecho daño ¿verdad?-sollozo-no quieres decirme… yo… quiero ver a Blaine ahora…

-Kurt, hijo-dijo Burt intentando tranquilizar a su hijo, comprendiendo el temor que sentía de que Blaine hubiera sido gravemente dañado-Blaine esta bien, me llamó hace un par de minutos.

El castaño se abrazo a su padre llorando desconsoladamente.

-no quiero que le suceda nada papá-murmuro entre sollozos aferrándose fuerte a su padre- no quiero que esa maldita lo lastime.

-lo sé-susurro Burt acariciando tiernamente la espalda de su hijo-lo sé.

-lo amo demasiado-lloriqueo Kurt produciendo en su padre una punzada en el pecho.

-tranquilo Kurt, el estará bien, lo prometo.

En ese instante la puerta de la habitación de hospital se abrió. Blaine entro al lugar sosteniendo en su cabeza una barra de hielo.

Kurt casi salta de la cama al verlo entrar, al notar que estaba bien, bueno, tal vez no completamente bien pero estaba ahí y eso era lo importante.

-estoy molido-murmuró Blaine-no he dormido desde que me desperté tirado en la calle.

-Blaine-susurro el castaño sintiendo como las lagrimas se agolpaban en su rostro.

-¿si cariño?-indago Blaine mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama donde permanecía Kurt recostado.

-abrázame-pidió el castaño.

El moreno abandono la barra de hielo sobre una mesita de comida que se encontraba a un lado de la cama y rodeo a Kurt con sus brazos oprimiéndolo cuidadosamente contra él para no hacerle doler.

-hey-dijo Blaine-tranquilo, no te libraras de mí tan fácilmente.

Kurt lo tomo por el rostro y lo miro a los ojos.

-no te atrevas-dijo de manera desafiante y temerosa al mismo tiempo-no te atrevas a dejarme nunca.

-¿estás loco? Te amo Kurt yo jamás…

El castaño negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

-aléjate o te golpeare-aviso el castaño, Blaine se aparto-no te atrevas a volver a hacer una cosa así nunca más.

-no entiendo….-Blaine observaba confundido a Kurt.

-¿Por qué fuiste a buscarla Blaine?-indago el castaño entre lagrimas- sabiendo de lo que era capaz, tú te pones en peligro…

-yo…-pero Blaine no sabía que decir, realmente no se esperaba eso.

-¿no pensaste en que podría hacerte daño? Me asuste muchísimo y pensaba que podía haberte sucedido cualquier cosa-Kurt inspiro –no quiero un héroe Blaine, quiero alguien que me ame, que este conmigo siempre.

-yo…-Blaine cayó en la cuenta en ese momento de que no era solo él, el que sufría toda esa situación, y que no había notado realmente el dolor de Kurt, sus miedos…. Había pasado tanto tiempo pensando en cómo se sentía el mismo, culpándose por todo lo que había pasado, que había olvidado pensar en cómo se sentiría Kurt y en que necesitaría.

Kurt no necesitaba que Quinn fuera encerrada por años, Kurt necesitaba a Blaine, necesitaba sentirse acompañado y protegido.

-lo siento-susurro Blaine y se acercó para abrazar al castaño-lo siento en verdad, no quería preocuparte, solo quería encerrar a Quinn y que obtuviera lo que merecía.

El castaño le devolvió el abrazo, sintiendo la calidez del cuerpo de Blaine.

-no me importa Quinn, me importas tú y nada mas-Burt se aclaro la garganta y ambos chicos se separaron al notar la presencia del hombre en la habitación.

-necesito hablar contigo Blaine, ¿puedes?-Blaine asintió.

-claro-dijo acercándose al padre de su novio.

-regáñalo por mi papá-pidió Kurt antes de que ambos salieran de la habitación.

Burt y Blaine se sentaron en una de las mesas de la cafetería del hospital a tomar un café.

-dijo el doctor que en un par de días le darán el alta y le sacaran los puntos, parece que finalmente el corte no le ha dañado ningún órgano-comento Burt mientras bebía un sorbo de su café.

-eso es fantástico y a la vez me preocupa-Burt lo miro confuso-mire, Quinn se ha escapado, y estoy seguro de que encontrara la manera de encontrar a Kurt.

-debemos esperar, estoy seguro de que la hallaran, no pudo haber ido tan lejos.

-lo sé solo que…- suspiro el moreno-Ahora debo cuidarlo más-murmuro Blaine-tengo miedo de lo que sea capaz de hacerle.

-lo sé Blaine, créeme que lo sé, pero Kurt estará bien, nos tiene para que lo cuidemos-Burt le guiño un ojo-TE tiene para que lo cuides.

-sí y siempre me tendrá, tan solo-Blaine titubeo-creí que al reencontrarnos todo sería un prado de lilas y… realmente creo que no es justo que todo lo que nos suceda sea malo-finalizó el moreno algo molesto.

-la vida no es fácil Blaine, pero si te pones a pensarlo, no todo ha sido para mal-el hombre suspiro-tienes a Kurt de nuevo a tu lado y el te tiene a ti, ahora solo les queda enfrentarse a las adversidades de la vida y disfrutar de todo lo bueno que está por venir, porque te garantizo Blaine que en este mundo a pesar de todo, hay muchas más cosas buenas que malas.

-si-susurro Blaine-puede que sea cierto.

Kurt permanecía en su cama de hospital intentando conciliar el sueño cuando una enfermera entro en la habitación.

A Kurt le pareció extraño el hecho de que la mujer estuviera usando un barbijo que le cubría boca y nariz, sin embargo no se altero por ello.

-hola Kurt-susurro la enfermera y el castaño pudo notar cierto tono familiar en la voz de la mujer.

-hola-contesto Kurt cortésmente.

-creo que tu y yo nos debemos una charla ¿no crees?-Kurt alzó los ojos rápidamente hacia la mujer temeroso y ya temblando al ver como se corría el barbijo hacia abajo dejando a la vista un perfecto rostro pálido cubierto de motas de tierra, y unos ojos hermosamente iluminados de un tonos verde moho.

Kurt se aferro a las sabanas asustado. No podría hacer nada, estaba herido y conectado a una sonda que lo proveía de vitaminas y analgésicos. Estaba totalmente perdido, perdido y solo.


	19. Descontrol

Capitulo 19

**Descontrol**

La rubia se acerco al castaño poco a poco. Kurt respiraba con dificultad, esperando, intentando no pensar en lo que iba a hacerle la rubia, intentando mantener la calma.

-sé que me tienes miedo-la rubia medio sonrió. Kurt trago con dificultad.

-¿por qué haces esto?-indago el castaño.

-es la única forma...-respondió la Rubia acercándose más a él.

-no sé que te he hecho para que me odies tanto, para desear que muera-dijo Kurt juntando valor de algún lugar que ni él sabía que existía-pero puedo garantizarte algo, si me haces daño al final la que terminara mas lastimada serás tú-la rubia lo observó atenta, escuchando cada palabra del castaño- porque terminaras sola, con culpa y sin nadie que quiera consolarte…

-no viene aquí para que me des un sermón-anunció la rubia sentándose al borde de la cama en la que yacía el castaño-mira Kurt esto no se trataba de ti, se trataba de Blaine y de mi, pero… luego lo arruinaste todo y fue ahí cuando empezó a tratarse todo de ti…

Quinn suspiro con la mirada perdida.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-indago el castaño intentando alargar lo mas que pudiera el tiempo que la chica hablara para tener más oportunidad de que alguien se dignase a pasar por el pasillo, o entrar a la habitación y así estar a salvo de nuevo.

-Kurt-la rubia alzo la vista hacia el castaño-Blaine y yo fuimos novios cuando éramos niños ¿lo recuerdas?-el castaño asintió lentamente-tú eras su mejor amigo en ese tiempo… supongo que en realidad nunca me amo a mi… siempre que estábamos juntos, siempre hablaba de ti y de las cosas que hacían juntos y de lo maravilloso que eras-la rubia sonrió tristemente mientras las lagrimas se deslizaban por su rostro y Kurt no pudo evitar, a pesar de todo lo sucedido, compadecerse de ella-y eso, me hacía sentir tan pero tan celosa, a veces deseaba ser tu, y compartir todos esos momentos con Blaine, esos momentos en los que el de verdad era feliz, porque estaba contigo.

El castaño la observaba angustiado, no podía dejar de sentir pena por la rubia, y aun sabiendo que probablemente cuando terminara de hablar se vengaría de él, simplemente no podía dejar de pensar en lo penosa que debía de haber sido la vida de la rubia durante tanto tiempo.

-yo, deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que él me viera alguna vez como te veía siempre a ti, con ese brillo en los ojos-continuo la rubia secándose las lagrimas que continuaban rodando por sus mejillas- deseaba provocar un sonrojo en sus pómulos esos que solo tu podías lograr o esas sonrisas maravillosas que solo las podía apreciar cuando lo veía sonriéndote a ti.

-el nunca quiso hacerte sentir así-admití-el te quería mucho, jamás hubiese querido que sufrieses.

-lo sé, y también se que no podía evitar lo que sentía por ti, era tan obvio para mis ojos, cuando el me dijo que jamás dejaría de ser tu amigo pude notarlo con certeza, el te amaba, sus pómulos se coloreaban con solo verte pasar caminando con tus libros en brazos, incluso cuando estábamos hablando tranquilamente en los casilleros, el perdía el hilo de la conversación solo porque tu pasabas y se quedaba observándote hasta que desaparecías de su vista, es irónico pensar que eso sucedía cuando ni siquiera se había percatado de los sentimientos que tenia hacia ti.

-no creo que Blaine se haya siquiera percatado de esas actitudes-acoto el castaño-es muy distraído.

La rubia rio.

-sí, lo es-su risa cesó y la rubia clavo su mirada en los ojos azules del castaño-pero Blaine sabe lo que quiere, cuando se mudo a Westerville yo me mude también, y desde ahí comenzamos a tener una relación más cercana, lo que permitió que me contara todo lo que sentía, sus verdaderos sentimientos. Siempre hablaba de ti Kurt y de lo que haría el día que te viera de nuevo, fue ahí cuando le propuse hacerme pasar por su novia, para que sus padres creyeran que se había "curado", quería hacerlo todo para que nuestra relación se fortaleciera y se volviera más cercana hasta que algún día lograra fijarse en mi como lo hacía en ti, incluso si eso significaba tener que fingir sonrisas y gestos de aliento para que te encontrara de nuevo.

-y ahora que sabes que no podrás tenerlo ¿vas a desacerté de mi?- el castaño quiso morderse la legua en cuanto hubo pronunciado tales palabras, pero inconscientemente ya las había dicho y no podía echarse atrás.

-ese era mi idea en un principio-admitió la rubia- en verdad quería que Blaine sufriera y sabia que si tu desaparecías el sufriría más que nada, y luego pensé que tal vez el podría amarme si tu no estabas, pero…

La rubia se quedo pensando unos segundos, totalmente perdida en sus pensamientos.

-¿pero?-indago el castaño invitándola a continuar. La rubia salió de su ensimismamiento.

-pero, ahora me doy cuenta de que no es así, Blaine me lo dijo, te ama a ti y a nadie más, eres todo para él y no importa cuanto pueda llegar a odiarte o a herirte, eso no cambiara los sentimientos que tiene el por ti así que-la rubia suspiro- solo vine a disculparme contigo Kurt, se que merezco ser castigada por lo que te hice pero antes de eso quería pedirte perdón solo… amo a Blaine, y hice una locura por eso, y me arrepiento, incluso lo golpee a él para poder llegar a ti, porque sabía que no se me permitirá acercarme a ti y decirte todo esto, en verdad yo….

-te perdono-susurro Kurt-se lo difícil que es que una persona no sienta lo mismo por ti, recuerda que tú fuiste la novia de Blaine cuando éramos niños… y yo amaba a Blaine desde mucho antes que eso, y me sentía terriblemente solo a veces, pensando en que llegaría el día en que se iría contigo y me dejaría-Kurt le dedico a la rubia una mirada comprensiva-por eso te perdono…

La rubia sonrió.

-no puedo creer que seas así, eres tan detestablemente bueno.

Kurt le sonrió, ya no sentía ningún rencor por la rubia, lo que realmente le parecía extraño, porque hacia tan solo un par de días el casi moría por culpa de la misma. Pero por alguna razón ya no tenía ese sentimiento dentro de su pecho. Además Kurt jamás se había caracterizado por ser una persona rencorosa, y aunque él jamás hubiese pensado en perdonar a la rubia ahora se sentía totalmente complacido por haberlo hecho.

Kurt tenía bien en claro que Quinn no estaba bien psicológicamente, pero tenía la esperanza de que la rubia pudiera recuperarse, con un tratamiento muy riguroso, y retomar una vida normal. Aunque claramente el castaño no tenía ningún deseo de volverla a ver cerca de él.

-Kurt esta noche me quedare contigo, prometo que no me iré esta vez, así que…-el moreno levanto la vista cuando hubo cerrado la puerta de la habitación luego de entrar.

Blaine se quedo paralizado mirando a la rubia con una mezcla de ira y odio profundo, la rubia le sonrió en respuesta.

-¡aléjate de él!-grito Blaine corriendo hacia la cama para notar que Kurt estaba sano y salvo- ¿estás Bien Kurt?

El castaño asintió, mientras el moreno lo palpaba para asegurarse de que la rubia no lo hubiera dañado de ninguna forma. El moreno se volteo para clavar su mirada furiosa de nuevo en la rubia que lo observaba con los pómulos sonrojados.

-¿Qué quieres ahora?-indago Blaine, rodeando a Kurt con sus brazos y apretándolo contra si de manera protectora, haciéndole saber a la muchacha que pasaría sobre él antes de tocarle un solo pelo al castaño.

-solo vine a disculparme- respondió tranquilamente la rubia, dedicándole una sonrisa al castaño-puedes llamar a la policía ahora, no te detendré, merezco ser castigada.

El moreno tomo su celular del bolsillo y marco rápidamente el número policial. En cuanto hubo terminado la llamada tomo a la rubia de brazo y la arrastro fuera de la habitación, alejándola del castaño lo más que pudo.

-realmente lo siento Blaine, tenía que hacer esto, para sentirme mejor conmigo misma, realmente me arrepiento de lo que le hice a Kurt y tienes todo el derecho a odiarme-el moreno suspiro y bajo la cabeza.

-ten por seguro que jamás te perdonare por esto, Kurt es lo más valioso que tengo-la voz de Blaine sonó firme y fría. Quinn comenzó a llorar en silencio- realmente nunca hubiese deseado que esto terminara así Quinn, te quería, apreciaba los momentos que habíamos compartido, a pesar de las muchas discusiones que habíamos compartido el último tiempo, pero ahora para mi, solo eres una persona que conocía.

La rubia alzó la vista asintiendo repetidas veces, mientras las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas ruborizadas.

-lo entiendo-la rubia sonrió-Kurt me perdonó, así que eso me reconforta, aunque tú no puedas hacer lo mismo.

El moreno la miró sorprendido, realmente nunca se hubiese imaginado que Kurt la hubiese perdonado, de ninguna manera le cabía en la cabeza aquella idea de perdonarla luego de tal brutal acto.

-Kurt es una persona demasiado compasiva-dijo en un suspiro el moreno.

-si-la rubia sonrió-creo que en verdad es el único que te merece.

El moreno se quedo mirando a la rubia confundido por unos segundos, en ese momento aparecieron en la sala un grupo de policías, quienes tras identificar a la muchacha comenzaron a esposarla y a comunicarle sus derechos.

-te ama Blaine-murmuro la rubia antes de que la alejaran del moreno- no lo eches a perder.

-no lo hare-prometió el moreno.

Un policía permaneció unos minutos más con el moreno haciéndole unas preguntas de rutina, para luego anunciarle que debería dar su testimonio el día siguiente. El moreno asintió sin prestarle verdadera atención. Estaba demasiado impactado por la actitud de la rubia.

Lo cierto era que a Blaine le extrañaba muchísimo que la rubia hubiera cambiado tan rápido de parecer. El moreno se rascó el cabello pensativo, luego al no poder llegar a una conclusión valida volvió a entrar a la habitación de su novio.

-creo que Quinn se arrepintió en verdad-comento Kurt cuando vio al moreno entrar a la habitación.

-tal vez-el moreno se sentó junto a él en la cama y le tomo las manos pálidas y cálidas- o tal vez fue cautivada por ti.

Kurt rió divertido.

-no digas tonterías, en verdad creo que se arrepintió-el castaño sonrió.

-yo no estaba bromeando.


	20. Crónicas De Un Día Soleado

Capitulo 20

Crónicas de un día soleado

Kurt respiraba profundamente, con una sonrisa en su rostro. No había pensado realmente cuan feliz podía hacerle salir de nuevo al exterior, aunque solo fuera al parque de su casa. El castaño se encontraba junto a Blaine recostado a la sombra de un árbol, el día era cálido y el sol producía un calor agradable.

Kurt permanecía con el rostro apoyado sobre el pecho de Blaine, que se movía tranquilamente al compas de la respiración de este. Claramente Kurt ya se encontraba completamente rehabilitado, sin embargo Blaine no estaba seguro de ello, tenía algo de miedo de que la herida volviera a abrirse o algo, por lo que no había dejado de ninguna manera que el castaño hiciera algún esfuerzo innecesario.

Sin embargo, esto provocaba en Kurt cierta dolencia, ya que el castaño solo quería volver a su vida normal, haciendo lo que siempre hacia, pero Blaine parecía no querer permitirlo. Y era claro que al principio Blaine no notaba como se sentía Kurt, todo lo que hacía lo hacía por su bien, pero el moreno había empezado a ver la molestia del castaño, como si no quisiera que lo ayudara, como si quisiera volver a valerse por sí mismo, y aunque al moreno le costaba dejarlo solo había comenzado a intentarlo.

Kurt suspiró aun con su sonrisa grabada en el rostro, estar en el parque, recostado sobre el césped, bajo la sombra de un árbol, junto a Blaine, para cualquier persona seria algo normal, pero para Kurt en esos momentos, luego de haber pasado tanto tiempo encerrado haciendo reposo en su cama, era lo más hermoso que podía haber en su vida.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-Blaine le beso tiernamente los cabellos.

-fantástico-contesto Kurt lleno de alegría contenida. El moreno rió ante la expresión ansiosa del castaño.

Blaine pensó por un momento, sabía que Kurt necesitaba volver a su vida cotidiana, y de repente se le había ocurrido una idea para que lo hiciera, sin embargo no estaba muy seguro de proponérsela, ya que aunque Kurt ya estuviese bien Blaine no podía evitar pensar en él como una pieza de porcelana, a la que cualquier leve golpe podría romperla. Al fin luego de unos segundos de meditación Blaine optó por hablar.

-¿Qué tal si salimos?-indagó el moreno sonriendo abiertamente el castaño se levanto rápidamente y miró a Blaine con la mirada llena de esperanza y felicidad. El moreno lo miro manteniendo su sonrisa-¿Qué te parece?

-¿hablas en serio?-indago el castaño maravillado. Sabía que a Blaine le estaba costando mucho dejarlo hacer cosas que supusieran algún esfuerzo o que pudieran traer alguna consecuencia. Pero después de todo, la vida era así ¿verdad? Toda acción, aunque fuese mínima conllevaría un esfuerzo o una consecuencia, o ambas. Kurt pensaba que debían dejar todo atrás y seguir sus vidas tranquilos, como lo habían hecho hasta antes del Incidente.

-así es, a menos que tu no quieras salir-bromeó. Kurt agitó rápidamente la cabeza en ambas direcciones de manera negativa. Para luego dedicarle al moreno una flamante sonrisa.

-claro que quiero.

El parque estaba atestado de gente. Niños jugando, corriendo y riendo por doquier, jóvenes adolecentes tomados de la mano sentados al sol junto a los arboles, ancianos paseando con sus nietos tomando helados.

Kurt suspiró con una sonrisa, mientras caminaba junto a Blaine, tomado de la mano del moreno. Algunas miradas curiosas se posaban por momentos sobre ellos, pero ninguna que indicara algún problema para la joven pareja.

Repentinamente un balón redondo golpeo los pies del moreno y los gritos de unos niños pidiéndoselo de vuelta llamaron su atención. Blaine sonrió alegremente y se apresuró a salir corriendo con el balón a los pies hacia donde los niños se encontraban, metiendo finalmente el balón en la portería, improvisada con piedras puestas por los niños.

-eres bueno-murmuro un pequeño de ojos azules y risos color azabache, el niño tendría alrededor de 8 años, de contextura física pequeña y piel pálida, Blaine pensó por un momento que era la perfecta combinación entre él y el castaño-¿quieres jugar con nuestro equipo? Aun nos faltan jugadores.

-claro-asintió el moreno, el rostro del niño se ilumino con una gran sonrisa-¿puede jugar mi compañero también?-Blaine señalo al castaño que se acercaba lentamente con las manos en los bolsillos. El niño asintió alegremente.

-claro, así estaremos completos-el niño estiro la mano hacia Blaine para presentarse, el moreno la tomo luego de un segundo-soy Alex ¿y tú?

-Blaine-contesto el moreno algo sorprendido de la desenvoltura del pequeño niño-y el es Kurt.

-hola-saludo el castaño tendiéndole su mano al niño. Alex le tomó la mano suavemente.

-tienes las manos suaves-murmuro entre sorprendido y maravillado. Kurt se ruborizo.

-muchas cremas-contesto el castaño con una sonrisa. El niño asintió como entendiendo a que se refería.

-bien ¿jugamos?

Jugaron toda la tarde con el grupo de niños, siempre llevando a su equipo tan solo a un punto de diferencia con el otro, intentando controlar sus piernas para no golpear a ningún pequeño. Luego del juego el castaño y el moreno se sentaron agotados en el pasto, descansando del ejercicio recién hecho.

-creí que te preocupaba que me lastimara-murmuro Kurt. Blaine se encogió de hombros.

-estoy aquí para auxiliarte si algo te sucede así que puedes hacer lo que quieras y me sentiré seguro de que nada te pasara- Kurt suspiro sonriéndole a su novio.

-realmente esto me hizo recordar cuando éramos niños-murmuro el castaño, con la vista en el cielo, como si pudiera ver lo que había sucedido antes-¿recuerdas que tu amabas el futbol y yo lo odiaba?

-lo recuerdo-asintió Blaine- y te decía que primero jugáramos al futbol porque luego se haría tarde y luego jugaríamos a la fiesta de té.

-y al final nunca jugábamos a la fiesta de té porque debíamos ir a cenar y luego a dormir-Blaine comenzó a reír y Kurt lo acompaño luego de unos segundos.

-no era mi intención-se disculpo el moreno.

-claro que lo era-murmuro el castaño riendo-hasta que te descubrí y dejamos de jugar a eso.

-oigan-Alex apareció, mirándolos curiosamente- ¿puedo preguntarles algo?-ambos chicos asintieron, intrigados sobre la duda del niño de ojos azules-¿ustedes son novios?

-así es-contesto Blaine sonriendo. El niño sonrió también y le hizo señas a otro niño para que se acercara.

-ves Magnus te lo dije ellos son novios-explico el niño. El otro niño, Magnus, se sonrojo, este era más alto que el anterior con ojos dorados y bastante delgado-no tiene nada de malo.

-oh-dijo el niño más alto, alzo la mirada y sonrió al moreno y al castaño, luego miro a Alex-debemos irnos mi mamá nos llevara a casa hoy-el niño de ojos azules asintió.

-fue un placer Blaine, Kurt espero que nos veamos de nuevo-el niño sonrió.

-igualmente Alex-contesto el castaño dándole un beso en la mejilla al tierno niño.

Luego de despedirse ambos niños se tomaron de la mano y se alejaron hacia donde estaba la madre del más alto. Kurt y Blaine observaron sorprendidos la escena.

-creí que éramos lo únicos que nos tomábamos la mano cuando éramos niños-murmuro el castaño.

-tal vez cuando nosotros éramos niños así era-contesto el moreno-ahora les toca a ellos ser valientes.

Kurt observo al moreno, los ojos de ambos muchachos estaban repentinamente irritados, como si recordaron a la perfección el sufrimiento que habían tenido, aquel día en que todo se volvió gris y solitario, es día en que los separaron.

-les deseo suerte-susurro el castaño dejando escapar una pequeña lagrima. Blaine lo rodeo con sus brazos y lo acuno tiernamente.

-soy tan feliz de tenerte a mi lado Kurt-murmuro en su oído- tan feliz.

-también yo.

-por dios ¿es que te has olvidado de tus amigos? ¡Desde que Blaine esta aquí todo se trata de él!-Mercedes sonaba entre alterada y alegre, algo que confundió profundamente a Kurt.

-sí, entendemos que lo ames y que quieras casarte con él y tener pequeños y molestos Kurticitos por ahí pero ¿Qué hay de mi? Creí que teníamos algo-siguió Puck en tono de burla y abrazando al castaño-no importa lo que diga ricitos, tu eres mío.

-¿Puck y Kurt están saliendo?-indago Brittany como siempre perdida en su mundo-eso está muy mal Kurt, dijiste que salías con Blaine.

-Puck no es gay Britt-contesto Santana acariciándole el cabello-o por lo menos aun no lo reconoce.

-¿que hay de mi? Creí que dijiste que era atractivo, creí que seria así para siempre, no creí que me abandonarías-siguió Finn.

-alto-los detuvo Kurt, mirando a la banda de sus amigos que permanecían todos sentados sobre su cama-¿ahora todos quieren declararse gays? ¿O tan solo quieren quejarse porque no los llame en una semana?

-la segunda-murmuro Mercedes.

-ya estamos declaradas-siguió santana señalando a Britt y a ella misma-así que la segunda.

-las dos cosas-continuo Puck.

-cállate Puck solo te harías pasar por gay para conseguir chicas-vociferó la latina.

-funciona-rio el chico de mohicano.

-está bien, lo siento-murmuro el castaño-pero han sido tiempos difíciles, así que quiero que traten bien a Blaine y esto va específicamente para ti santana y para ti también Puck.

-no voy a morder a tu novio, lo prometo-contesto la latina suspirando.

-no prometo nada, tal vez no pueda contenerme-dijo puck, Kurt frunció el seño, su amigo suspiró-está bien, lo prometo.

En ese momento el moreno entro a la habitación, con el cabello mojado y listo para dormir, vestido con un pijama color violeta.

-¿vemos la película?-indagó el moreno rodeando la cintura del castaño con sus brazos.

Todo asintieron tranquilamente, y al cabo de dos minutos de empezada la película todo el grupo estaba dormido sobre la cama del castaño. Todos excepto Kurt y Blaine.

-¿sabes?-susurró el castaño-nunca lo había pensado pero hoy en el parque me di cuenta de que los niños me agradan.

-también a mi-sonrió Blaine-tal vez algún día, podamos ser buenos padres.

-¿alguna vez pensaste en que fuéramos padres?-indago el castaño apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del moreno.

-lo hice-admitió tranquilamente-pero mas hoy cuando vi a ese niño.

Kurt rió suavemente.

-creo que era la perfecta combinación de nosotros-comento Kurt, y el moreno se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que ambos habían notado lo mismo.

-sí, creo que así era.


	21. Cuando Los Caminos Se Bifurcan

Capitulo 21

Cuando los caminos se bifurcan

Tal vez la idea del futuro y lo que ello conllevaba no había sido tomada en cuenta por nadie hasta el momento, no habían pensado que lo que podía venir los podría separar, ni siquiera se imaginaban la vida por separado, porque ambos eran uno.

Más de un año había pasado tan rápido como una hoja es arrastrada por un viento de otoño. Y para desgracia de ambos muchachos había llegado la hora de tomar una decisión difícil, la cual no habían pensado con demasiado detenimiento, lo que lo dificultaba todo aun mas.

Era momento de elegir que harían, a donde se dirigirían el próximo mes, cuando la escuela por fin terminara para siempre, y las cosas nuevas comenzaran a llegar.

Realmente no lo habían hablado demasiado, y ese era el problema principal, porque aunque Kurt no lo supiera, Blaine deseaba con todas sus fuerzas ir a Yale para estudiar Artes Dramáticas y así convertirse en un gran y conocido actor. Y aunque Blaine no lo supiera Kurt ansiaba más que nada ir a estudiar a Nyada la escuela de artes más prestigiosa del Nueva York.

Y lo cierto era que la última vez que habían hablado de lo que querían hacer en el futuro había sido cuando tenían 9 años y para ese entonces Kurt ansiaba ser diseñador de modas.

Kurt permanecía mirando unos artículos de moda en una revista sobre su escritorio, en ese instante Blaine entro tranquilamente a su habitación con un pequeño folleto en sus manos, el cual dejó sobre la revista de su novio en cuanto hubo llegado a su lado.

-¿Qué es esto?-indago el castaño al ver el folleto de la universidad de Yale, que su novio acababa de entregarle.

-acabo de enviar mi solicitud para Yale-dijo el moreno sonriente-voy a estudiar teatro.

El castaño miro al moreno con el seño fruncido, algo confundido y algo molesto a la vez.

-¿no pensabas decírmelo antes?-dijo Kurt con un tono molesto, que sorprendió a Blaine por completo.

-bueno creí… quería sorprenderte-se defendió Blaine sin entender el estado de ánimo de su novio.

-pero creí que iríamos juntos siempre-Blaine lo miro confundido.

-podríamos encontrar algo para ti también allá, hay una gran cantidad de opciones Kurt-dijo el moreno con vos apacible. El castaño negó rápidamente.

-envié mi solicitud para Nyada esta tarde-murmuro Kurt agachando la cabeza, el moreno abrió los ojos de par en par.

-¿Nyada? ¿En Nueva York?-indago Blaine con tono de sorpresa, el castaño asintió.-bueno, podríamos buscar otras universidades, o no lo sé.

-no quiero ir a Yale ni a ninguna otra Blaine-sentenció el castaño-quiero ir a Nyada y quiero que vengas conmigo.

El moreno rió suavemente.

-jamás entrare Kurt, sería estúpido siquiera intentarlo-murmuró.

-claro que lo harás-dijo el castaño levantando la vista con los ojos brillando con lagrimas que amenazaban por salir-hazlo por mí, no quiero separarme de ti de nuevo.

-lo intentare-sonrió Blaine y beso suavemente los cabellos del castaño, aspirando su aroma. Intentando convencerse de que si podría entrar y estar siempre junto a Kurt, aunque en realidad no lo creía posible.

Los sobres permanecían sobre la mesa, 3 sobres, dos pertenecientes a Blaine y el tercero de Kurt. Ambos chicos miraban preocupados los sobres, como si de abrirlos dependieran sus vidas, aunque si dependía su separación de lo que estos dijeran.

-estamos de nuevo bajo la decisión de otro-suspiro el castaño- ellos deciden si seguimos nuestros caminos juntos o por separado.

El moreno suspiro, tomando la mano del castaño y oprimiéndola suavemente, intentando hacerle saber que todo estaría bien, sin importar lo que los sobres dijeran.

-yo abriré primero el de Yale-anuncio el moreno tomando el primer sobre de la pila y abriéndolo con manos temblorosas. En cuanto lo hubo abierto Blaine leyó su contenido y una media sonrisa se formo en su rostro-entre.

Kurt le rodeo la cintura con los brazos y lo oprimió apoyando su barbilla en el hombro del moreno.

-bien hecho-le susurró suavemente y le beso la mejilla-es mi turno.

El castaño tomo el siguiente sobre, con las manos temblándole el doble de lo que le habían temblado a Blaine hacia instantes. El castaño inspiro suavemente antes de abrir el sobre.

Por unos momentos se quedo en silencio, leyendo el contenido de la carta con detenimiento, dejando que sus ojos se deslizaran por cada palabra que aparecía en el papel.

-¿Qué dice?-indago Blaine con curiosidad y preocupación. El castaño levanto la vista con sus ojos azules abiertos de par en par, irritados y llenos de lágrimas. El moreno palideció por un momento, pero en ese instante mismo el castaño sonrió.

-entre-murmuró, Blaine se quedo quieto en el lugar, como si no pudiera procesar del todo la información-¡entre Blaine!- Kurt salto a sus brazos con entusiasmo, rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos mientras lagrimas de felicidad recorrían sus mejillas sonrosadas.

El moreno tardo unos segundos más en reaccionar y abrazar con todas sus fuerzas a su novio, sabía que era lo que él en verdad quería, y no podía estar más orgulloso de su novio en ese momento.

-es tu turno-indicó Kurt en cuanto la euforia lo había abandonado y se había apartado de los brazos de su novio.

El tercer y último sobre permanecía solitario sobre la mesa, esperando a ser abierto, el moreno lo miró con miedo y preocupación antes de atreverse a abrirlo. De ese sobre dependía todo, si ese sobre decía que era aceptado seguiría con Kurt su camino, y podrían estar por siempre juntos, sin distanciarse nunca, en caso contrario….

-no entre-susurró el moreno leyendo lentamente el texto escrito en la carta. Kurt comenzó a sollozar en ese instante.

-es el fin-murmuro-nos separaremos para seguir nuestros sueños y ya nada será igual… todo término, toda esta lucha para nada.

Blaine se volteo a ver a su novio con una mirada confundida.

-hey-murmuro tranquilamente rodeando a Kurt con sus brazos y hablándole suavemente al oído-¿Dónde está el Kurt positivo de siempre?

-acaba de morir-anunció el castaño sollozando.

-Kurt, este no es el fin, lograremos salir adelante, por lo que a mí respecta, la distancia no debería ser un problema tan grande-murmuro Blaine, aunque en realidad no creía demasiado sus palabras, pero tenía que, por Kurt, el jamás lo dejaría, sin importar cuanta distancia tuvieran entre ellos-esto es solo un obstáculo más.

-¿Por qué todo tiene que ser Obstáculos Blaine? ¿Por qué no podemos ser felices juntos y ya?

-pues, una vez alguien me dijo que si la cuerda no fuera delgada no tendría gracia caminar por ella-Kurt se oprimió mas contra el moreno.

-no quiero tener que separarme de ti otra vez-murmuro entre sollozos.

-tampoco yo, Kurt-contesto el moreno dejando escapar una minúscula lágrima-te amo.

-nos compraremos nuestro departamento en Los Ángeles dentro de 5 años y viviremos juntos allí-murmuro el castaño mientras acomodaba las ultimas cosas en su valija.

-y nos casaremos, no lo olvides-agrego Blaine que permanecía sentado en una silla con dos grandes bolsos junto a él.

-claro-asintió Kurt y se acerco al moreno para plantarle un suave beso en la frente.

-nos juntaremos todos los fines de semana desde ahora hasta que terminemos nuestras carreras, no lo olvides-añadió Blaine.

-jamás podría olvidarlo-comento Kurt- no importa que pase, te veré todos los fines de semana.

Kurt cerró por fin su última maleta y se sentó sobre su cama con un suspiro.

-¿estás listo?- indagó el moreno con una sonrisa, el castaño negó y se le acercó para besar sus labios con dulzura.

-realmente voy a extrañar esto-murmuro y volvió a besarlo.

-tendrás mas el fin de semana-contesto Blaine-tendrás que esperar hasta entonces.

Kurt rió por lo bajo y se alejo del moreno con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro.

-ya vámonos o perderemos nuestros trenes-dijo Kurt-comenzaré a contar el tiempo que falta para volver verte.

-también yo, me compre un almanaque para contar los días hasta que toda esta tortura lejos de ti termine, dentro de 5 años, cuando podamos estar juntos para siempre.


	22. Promesas Rotas

Capitulo 22

Promesas rotas

Hace seis meses que Kurt y Blaine no se ven, no porque no quieran claro está, pero sus responsabilidades son muchas más de las que habían tenido antes. Ambos tuvieron que conseguir empleos de medio tiempo para cubrir sus gastos. Blaine por un lado tiene la suerte de tener estancia en la universidad, sin embargo Kurt tuvo que conseguir un departamento para poder vivir en Nueva york.

Todo comenzó a complicarse a medida que los días pasaban, las tareas se acumulaban y los profesores se volvían cada vez más exigentes. Los fines de semana se habían transformado en días de estudio en casa, preparando algún trabajo o estudiando para algún examen.

Ambos chicos solían llamarse en sus momentos libres, esos en los que podían salir a relajarse y tomar un café con sus compañeros de facultad. Sin embargo cada vez eran más cortas aquellas llamadas y cada semana eran menos.

-creo que deberíamos terminar-murmuró Blaine al otro lado del móvil, intentando contener sus ganas de gritar, sus ganas de decirle a Kurt que esa era una gran mentira, que él jamás terminaría con él, porque lo amaba con cada fibra de su ser.

-¿Qué?-indago el castaño perplejo, sintiendo como las lágrimas comenzaban a acumularse en sus ojos y su corazón se aceleraba.

-esto no va a funcionar Kurt, seamos realistas…

-mentiroso-grito el castaño, dejando escapar su dolor e ira, no podía creer que eso estuviese pasando, el no podría vivir sin Blaine, y se estaba esforzando para acabar con todas sus cosas para tener tiempo libre para poder verlo, y sin embargo el moreno salía con eso-dijiste que esto sería solo un obstáculo que pasaríamos juntos, prometiste que todo saldría bien y ahora… ahora ¿me dejas? ¡¿Vas a terminar conmigo por teléfono?!

Blaine se mordió el labio intentando contener su llanto y quitarse aquel nudo que sentía en su garganta en esos momentos. Estaba haciendo algo estúpido, lo sabía bien, sin embargo también sabía que era lo mejor, solo estaba adelantando lo inevitable, todavía faltaban 4 años y 5 meses para que pudieran tener una vida normal juntos, y Blaine estaba seguro de que Kurt encontraría a alguien con quien estar allí, probablemente se enamoraría de alguien más y él no quería saber eso, no quería tener que sufrir la distancia y luego saber que todo aquel dolor había sido en vano.

-lo siento Kurt-murmuro Blaine y antes de colgar el móvil susurro-te amo.

Kurt pudo sentir como todo su mundo se desmoronaba alrededor suyo, dejándolo solo y vulnerable, como si nada existiera ya, como si todo lo que realmente importase hubiera desaparecido y solo quedara él y su dolor allí.

En un segundo las piernas del castaño fallaron, perdiendo fuerza, cayendo abruptamente al suelo, mientras lloraba desconsoladamente, aferrándose al suelo con las manos, como si fuera a caer si no se sostenía lo suficientemente fuerte.

-¿te encuentras bien?-un joven llamo la atención del castaño, que levanto la vista para negar lentamente, mientras las lagrimas se derramaban por su rostro, de mejillas sonrosadas y ojos hinchados-déjame ayudarte.

El joven rubio ayudó al castaño a incorporarse, y le acaricio suavemente la espalda para que este se tranquilizara.

-¿quieres que te alcance a algún lugar?-indagó el chico.

-gracias pero estoy bien-murmuro Kurt avanzando lentamente con pasos temblorosos y lagrimas en los ojos.

-vamos-pidió el desconocido-deja que te ayude-el rubio le sonrió tiernamente, con sus ojos brillantes y compasivos.

-¿Por qué me ayudarías?-pregunto el castaño frunciendo el seño y secándose las lágrimas con la manga de su camiseta-ni siquiera te conozco.

-Sebastián Smythe- dijo el chico estrechando su mano con la del castaño-ahora me conoces, ¿me dejas llevarte a tomar algo caliente por lo menos?

El castaño intento sonreír pero no fue muy convincente así que asintió suavemente con la cabeza.

-está bien-susurró, y se dejo guiar por el chico rubio hasta la cafetería más cercana.

-¿idiota Blaine?-indagó su nuevo amigo del Yale Nick Duval-no, no lo creo, tal vez imbécil te quedaría muchísimo mejor.

-lo sé-respondió el moreno mientras se cubría la cara con sus manos-pero… es lo mejor, así él podrá sentirse libre de amar a quien quiera.

-no me jodas Blaine-contesto su amigo bruscamente-lo hiciste por miedo, porque eres demasiado cobarde, tenias miedo de que Kurt se enamorara de otro, y lo dejaste para que eso no pasara, para no sentirte remplazado por otro, para no sentir que otro es mejor para Kurt que tu, pero amigo… la cagaste.

Blaine sollozó en sus manos, sintiendo un gran dolor caer sobre sus hombros, aplastando su corazón y partiéndolo en mil pedazos como un trozo de cristal.

-y entonces…-susurró Blaine-¿Qué hago ahora?

-te diría que fueras tras él y le pidieras perdón-murmuró Nick sentándose en su cama en la habitación que compartía con Blaine en la universidad-pero… creo que sería mejor si ambos hicieran sus vidas por un tiempo, Blaine, una relación a distancia es algo difícil de mantener, y comienzan a nacer las dudas y la desconfianza, hasta acabar con todo-Nick suspiró-es lo que creo, pero, es tu decisión.

Blaine miro a su amigo aun con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-lo dejare ir, dejare que sea feliz, que se olvide de mi-susurró el moreno, mientras las lagrimas se deslizaban por su rostro-¿sabes? No puedo creer que luego de todo lo que vivimos juntos, todo termine aquí.

Nick se acerco a su amigo y lo abrazó apaciblemente, intentando calmar el llanto de Blaine que fluía como castadas de sus ojos y parecía que nunca acabarían.

-tal vez no termine-Nick acarició suavemente la espalda del moreno-tal vez vuelvan a encontrarse… o tal vez este sea un nuevo comienzo.

-espera, a ver si entendí-dijo Sebastián, apoyando su café sobre la mesa y mirando a Kurt detenidamente- tu mejor amigo de la infancia, el que luego se convirtió en tu novio, pero que luego tuvo que mudarse y tu volviste a encontrar luego de cinco años, para que una ex loca de él te apuñalara y cuando por fin todo parecía salir bien se tuvieran que separar para estudiar en diferentes universidades, ¿te acaba de dejar por celular?

Kurt asintió algo reacio a la idea de la pregunta, pero era la verdad. Y a pesar de que le parecía increíble haberle contado con tanta facilidad toda su historia a un desconocido, tampoco se sentía incomodo por haberlo hecho, por alguna razón se sentía liviano, como si hubiese necesitado contar su historia desde hacia tiempo, pero jamás había encontrado a la persona correcta para contarla.

-tal vez deberías volver a hablar con él Kurt, conozco por demás este tipo de historias, y eso de "si lo amas debes dejarlo libre" es la estupidez más grande que existe, si dos personas se aman no importa que tan lejos estén, se esperaran y cuando se reencuentren se amaran tanto como la vez que se dejaron ir.

Kurt no pudo evitar mirar con cierto brillo de admiración en sus ojos, al joven que yacía sentado frente a él. No lo conocía, apenas si sabía su nombre, y sin embargo Kurt no podía evitar sentirse increíblemente en familia con él y sentir a la vez cierta curiosidad por su historia. El castaño le dedico una media sonrisa.

-haremos algo ¿está bien?- el rubio lo miro con curiosidad- iremos a un bar, nos contaremos nuestras vidas, nos embriagaremos, y si al final del día sobrevivimos juntos, seremos grandes amigos-Sebastián sonrió con ganas, asintiendo tranquilamente.

-será un gusto embriagarse contigo.

Blaine permanecía en su cama leyendo un libro sobre dramaturgos antiguos cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió y Michel, un compañero de Yale, entro con unas cervezas en la mano.

-me han dicho que andas deprimido Anderson-murmuró el joven sentándose en el borde de la cama de Blaine y tendiéndole una cerveza, el moreno negó.

-no bebo gracias-murmuró volviendo a posar su vista en el libro. Michel se acercó a él y le sacó el libro de las manos lanzándolo al suelo.

-puedo hacer que te sientas mejor-susurro el chico, acercando sus labios al cuello de Blaine, besándolo lenta y suavemente, recorriendo su clavícula hasta su barbilla, y hasta llegar a los labios, deteniéndose un segundo antes de presionar los suyos contra los del moreno. Blaine sostuvo a Michel por los cabellos, hundiendo sus dedos en estos, buscando sentir la suavidad del cabello de Kurt, inhalando lentamente por la nariz, buscando captar la fragancia de Kurt, y moviendo sus labios al compas de los del otro, intentando lograr que aquella electricidad que Kurt le producía y que tanto amaba se presentase, pero no fue así, porque simplemente él no era Kurt, ni jamás lo seria, de ninguna forma.

Blaine apartó a Michel y se sentó en la cama, mirándose las manos, con sus ojos repletos de lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

-lo siento Mike, pero no puedo hacer esto-suspiró- no puedo hacerte esto, no puedo hacerme esto y menos podría hacerle esto a Kurt.

-Blaine olvídate de él, ya debió olvidarte-susurró el otro chico. El moreno negó rápidamente.

-Mike, no me gustas, lo siento-Blaine levanto la vista para mirarlo fijamente-amo a Kurt, y siempre lo haré, fui un idiota y pagare las consecuencias de mi error, pero no te arrastrare conmigo.

-quiero estar contigo, Blaine-insistió el otro. El moreno volvió a negar.

-yo no quiero eso-admitió el moreno, recibiendo un golpe por parte del otro chico, que luego se retiro de la habitación dando un portazo. Blaine ni siquiera lo miro, su mirada estaba clavada en sus manos-yo solo quiero a Kurt.

Sebastián y Kurt permanecían en la barra del bar, iban ya por su cuarta cerveza de la noche, y ninguno parecía notar el efecto del alcohol en sus cuerpos, como si su depresión fuese más fuerte que cualquier formula nociva para sus organismos.

-mi novia me dejo anoche-murmuro el chico rubio clavando su mirada en la copa media llena de liquido espumoso-dijo que no le había dado lo que ella quería, que necesitaba algo más.

Kurt solo permaneció escuchando al joven, mientras sus ojos se irritaban levemente dejando escapar un par de lágrimas, que enseguida aparto con su mano. Kurt pensó que Sebastián debía ser de esas personas que ocultaban sus sentimientos cuando estaban sufriendo demasiado.

-hace un mes que se mudo a Los Ángeles, y ahora esta perdidamente enamorada de su profesor de danza-siguió Sebastián, mientras tomaba otro trago de cerveza e hipaba suavemente- ¿crees que las personas pueden enamorarse en un mes Kurt?-el castaño no respondió-eso es basura.

-no creo que se diera cuenta lo que hacía-murmuro el castaño-volverá, cuando se dé cuenta lo que ha perdido.

Sebastián lo miro con un brillo en los ojos, mientras dirigía su mano hacia el cabello de Kurt y lo acariciaba tiernamente.

-ojala fuese como tú, tan comprensiva, tan… increíble-en menos de un segundo sus labios estaban pegados, en un beso desesperando, Kurt enredaba sus dedos en los cabellos de Sebastián, mientras este lo tomaba por la cintura.

Sin saber cómo, repentinamente, se encontraban contra una pared, en un lugar oscuro del bar, besándose con furia, como nunca lo habían hecho antes.

-es… espera-gimió el castaño, Sebastián beso por última vez el cuello de Kurt antes de apartarse-lo siento, pero esto no está bien.

-lo sé-admitió el rubio acomodándose la ropa- creo que deberíamos irnos ¿quieres que te lleve?

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora<strong>

**Awwwww Perdón por tardarme tanto en actualizar!**

**Por otro lado, sé que es un capitulo terrible y con todo lo que paso con Klaine en Glee todos estamos susceptibles, pero mírenlo de este modo: ¡Todo va a mejorar pronto!**

**Besitos y nos leemos!**

**Dejen reviews!**


	23. Amigos Con Derecho

Capitulo 23

Amigos Con Derecho

Blaine no volvió a llamar a Kurt y Kurt mucho menos intento siquiera comunicarse con Blaine, aun se sentía decepcionado, dolido y solo. Intentaba no pensar en el moreno, en cambio pasaba los días en la universidad, estudiando o paseando con Sebastián, quien se había convertido en un gran amigo y apoyó para él. Luego de aquella noche en el bar nada parecido sucedió, ninguno de los dos volvió a mencionar el tema, y todo continuó tranquilo.

Kurt se había enterado que Sebastián también asistía al Nyada, con la diferencia de que iba en el tercer año y Kurt solo en el primero. Por lo tanto no compartían clases y esto explicaba cómo no se habían conocido antes. Esto por una parte fue muy beneficioso para el castaño, ya que Sebastián solía ayudarlo con las clases que se le dificultaban e incluso solía contarle algunos secretos sobre como presentar los trabajos para cada profesor.

Por otro lado, Sebastián había dejado de descansar bien, gracias a que sus tiempos de descanso los ocupaba ayudando a Kurt, y había muchas veces en las que se quedaban hasta la madrugada ensayando o armando algún trabajo para el castaño. Por lo ultimo el Rubio había comenzado a quedarse algunas noches en el departamento de Kurt para luego levantarse temprano para ir juntos hacia la universidad.

El verano estaba llegando y sus vacaciones estaban cada vez más cerca, por lo que ambos chicos estaban haciendo preparativos para lo que harían durante sus vacaciones. La tarde era soleada y el viento cálido de primavera, recorría suavemente la plaza en la que se encontraba Kurt y Sebastián comiendo unos sándwiches, mientras esperaban para su próxima clase, cuando el teléfono de Kurt comenzó a sonar, con una melodía más que conocida para él. Love Of My Life.

Kurt, saco el móvil de su bolsillo, mirándolo detenidamente, dudando si debía atender o no. No se sentía capaz de hacerlo, no todavía, se sentía incapaz de oír la voz de Blaine sin largarse a llorar. El castaño alzó la vista hacia Sebastián que lo miraba interrogativamente.

-¿es él?-pregunto el rubio, Kurt asintió lentamente- atiéndelo Kurt, no dejes pasar el momento, tal vez todo se arregle.

El castaño volvió a asentir y atendió el teléfono acercándolo lentamente a su oído.

-¿hola?-nadie respondió, pero Kurt pudo oír unos sollozos del otro lado del auricular y sintió como su corazón se oprimía dentro de su pecho-¿Blaine? ¿Te encuentras bien?

-lo siento-murmuró, aun sollozando, con la voz quebrada-te amo Kurt, te amo tanto. Lo siento.

Los ojos de Kurt de llenaron de lagrimas instantáneamente, tan solo por la voz del moreno, porque lo sentía tan roto, tan dolido, tan solo.

-está bien-susurró Kurt.

-¿podemos vernos?-indagó el moreno suavemente.

-¿ahora?

-estoy detrás de ti-Kurt abrió los ojos como platos mirando a Sebastián quien parecía intentar descifrar su mueca. Kurt tapó el teléfono mientras se acercaba al rubio.

-está detrás de mi-susurro el castaño, y Sebastián miró disimuladamente por encima del hombro de Kurt, captando la presencia de un chico algo bajo, con risos alborotados a unos metros de ellos.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?-indagó el rubio. Kurt se encogió de hombros levantándose del suelo para ir hasta donde se encontraba el moreno.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto el castaño bruscamente. Intentando que su voz no se quebrara, y que sus ojos demostraran firmeza.

-Kurt… déjame explicarte-pidió el moreno-yo, te amo, con toda mi alma y quiero vivir mi vida contigo, para siempre, pero… esto no funcionara a distancia, y no quiero que me dejes por otro, tengo tanto miedo de eso…

-jamás te dejaría-aseguro Kurt mientras su voz le fallaba y sus hombros caían.

-no digas eso, no lo sabes-aseguro Blaine con los ojos irritados y los labios secos-esto tiene que terminar aquí.

-¿por qué haces esto?-lloriqueo Kurt, sintiendo un dolor profundo alojarse en su pecho-¿viniste para volver a dejarme?

El moreno negó.

-iba a venir a pedirte perdón, para que volvamos-aseguro el moreno sollozando-después de todo lo que hemos vivido juntos, después de todo lo que te amo, creía que no valía la pena que nos separáramos por la distancia…

-¿entonces que paso?-pidió Kurt, mientras las lágrimas caían por su rostro. Blaine tomo el rostro del castaño con sus manos y aparto las lágrimas dulcemente.

-te amo demasiado para hacerte sufrir-susurró-pero, besé a un amigo anoche Kurt, y no estoy seguro de que no vuelva a ocurrir, y no quiero engañarte, no quiero por nada del mundo.

Kurt ahogo un gemido de dolor, el también había besado a alguien, a Sebastián pero eso había pasado hacia más de dos semanas y no se había vuelto a repetir. Porque el amaba a Blaine a pesar de que este le hubiera dejado.

-¿Por qué me dices esto?-Kurt sollozo-¿no ves lo que me haces sufrir?

Blaine pego sus labios a los del castaño, absorbiendo su aroma, su dulzura, su suavidad, su perfección. El castaño correspondió al beso, deslizando sus manos hacia el cabello del moreno, enredando sus dedos en aquellos risos rebeldes que tanto amaba. Dejándose llevar por aquella asombrosa electricidad que le producían aquellos besos.

-quiero que sepas que te amo-susurró el moreno, apoyando su frente en la de Kurt, mirándolo a los ojos-sin importar todo esto, sin importar el tiempo, te amo y te amare hasta el día en que muera, porque te amo desde la primera vez que te vi y nunca dejare de hacerlo.

-entonces… no me dejes-rogo el castaño-no me dejes solo.

-te amo Kurt-el moreno apoyo sus labios en la frente del castaño, presionándolos suavemente. Para luego voltearse y alejarse lentamente del mismo, sintiendo su corazón desmoronarse. Preguntándose ¿Por qué hacia eso? Y a pesar de no tener una respuesta realmente correcta, siguió alejándose, porque no podría soportar hacer sufrir a Kurt, y para él lo había engañado, besando a Nick la noche anterior, sintió que había engañado al castaño, a pesar de que en ese momento su relación ya se había roto hacia tiempo.

**Flashback**

Nick se sentó junto a Blaine en la cama. El moreno empacaba sus cosas en un gran bolso verde.

-¿estás seguro que esto está bien?-indago su amigo, Blaine negó.

-tengo tanto miedo, pero debo arriesgarme, no importa lo que pase-Nick le sonrió.

-realmente estoy orgulloso de ti Blaine-murmuró. Blaine lo miro alzando las cejas-quiero decir, vas a perseguir al amor de tu vida, y… creo que eso es lo mas romántico que escuche en mi vida.

-gracias-dijo en un suspiro el moreno. Nick le acarició tiernamente la espalda.

-tranquilo todo saldrá bien-susurró Nick, y Blaine sintió un impulso, de tener los labios de su amigo entre los suyos, y ¿Por qué le pasaba eso? El amaba a Kurt, no podía sentir aquello.

Sin embargo Blaine se movió lentamente, rozando sus labios con los de su amigo, en apenas una caricia. Nick apoyó su mano en la nuca del moreno, atrayéndolo más hacia él, besándolo más profundamente, mordiendo suavemente sus labios en ocasiones. Luego de unos minutos se separaron, con sus respiraciones agitadas.

-Blaine-suspiró Nick-amo a Jeff, aunque él no me corresponda.

-lo siento, no sé porque lo hice-admitió el moreno-yo…amo a Kurt.

-pues si lo amas, no deberías haber hecho eso-soltó el chico, levantándose y saliendo de la habitación.

Blaine se sintió confundido por un momento, ¿había imaginado que Nick le correspondía el beso? Pero eso no era lo que más confundía al moreno, sino que había besado a un chico, sabiendo que amaba a otro, había sentido la necesidad de besar a su amigo.

Blaine inspiró con fuerza, no podía arreglarse con Kurt si eso le pasaba, no podía arreglarse con Kurt sabiendo que su instinto animal haría que lo engañara. No podía permitirse hacer eso, porque amaba al castaño y jamás le haría eso.

Y sabía que todo eso pasaba por sus hormonas, porque necesitaba estar con Kurt, porque necesitaba besarlo, tocarlo, marcarlo, hacerlo suyo, pero al no tenerlo, sus hormonas buscaban a alguien más, y Blaine no estaba dispuesto a perder contra sus malditas hormonas de adolecente.

**Fin Del Flashback**

-no lo entiendo-lloró Kurt en los Brazos de Sebastián-si me ama ¿Por qué me hace esto?

El rubio no contesto, solo lo acarició tiernamente, intentando que se calmara.

-¿Qué te parece si vamos al bar hoy?-indagó el rubio, siempre que alguno de los dos se sentía demasiado abrumado, o triste, acudían al bar. El castaño asintió.

* * *

><p>Eran alrededor de las cuatro de la mañana, el castaño y el rubio seguían bebiendo, en el bar. Kurt sollozaba en algunos momentos, y Sebastián lo acariciaba tiernamente.<p>

-tú no me dejaras ¿verdad?-indagó el castaño acercándose al rubio, quien no había tomado demás, como lo había hecho Kurt.

-no lo hare-aseguro. Kurt sonrió satisfecho y tomó su último trago de cerveza, para luego volverse a su amigo y estamparle un beso en los labios.

-vamos a tu casa-dijo el castaño riendo, para luego besar intensamente los labios de Sebastián, quien no pudo resistirse ante los suaves y dulce labios del castaño y correspondió al beso, alzando a Kurt, haciendo que este enredara sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, y llevándolo hasta su auto.

El rubio lo recostó en la parte trasera de su auto móvil, pero cuando iba a alejarse, el castaño lo sostuvo sobre él.

-cierra la puerta-ordenó. Sebastián accedió. Quedando los dos atrapados en el pequeño espacio de la parte trasera del auto. Ambos chicos comenzaron a besarse pasionalmente, como si sus vidas dependieran de ello-hazme el amor.

Sebastián se alejó repentinamente, mirando al castaño, quien tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-¿Qué?-indago el rubio.

-¿es que no puedes amarme tu tampoco?-indagó el castaño llorando. Sebastián lo abrazó protectoramente, acariciándolo con suavidad, como si fuese un niño perdido en una multitud de gente.

-claro que puedo amarte Kurt-susurró tranquilamente-y te amo, pero no de la manera que necesitas, y tu tampoco me amas así.

El castaño sollozó amargamente mientras aferraba sus manos a su amigo, sintiendo que se hundía en un dolor inmenso.

-¿Qué hago?-indagó el castaño, buscando un salvavidas, para no ahogarse en aquel dolor que sentía.

-déjalo ir-susurró el rubio-o lucha por él.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:**

Chic s, me acabo de dar cuenta que fanfiction borra todas las separaciones que hay en la historia y que las tenía que poner desde acá…. y realmente no sé como lograron entender todo hasta ahora pero… voy a borrar esta historia y la voy a volver a publicar correctamente, con todas las separaciones que tiene…. Así que estén atentos y fíjense en mi cuenta para poder seguirla :)

¡Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y nos leemos pronto!


	24. Año Nuevo

Capitulo 24

Año Nuevo

Blaine sentía su cuerpo vulnerable, corrompido por manos intrusas, no deseadas y sin embargo tampoco detenidas.….

Blaine yace aplastado contra la pared de su baño, mientras unas manos suaves lo acarician. Aquellas manos recorren su cuerpo, pero no lo conocen, lo exploran a ciegas y no les importa, no buscan descubrir cada detalle de su piel, buscan saciar su sed. Y Blaine puede notar, que aquellas manos no son las que él desea, las que el ama, las que son suaves y tersas y cálidas, las que lo acarician deseando hacerlo sentir completo, aquellas manos que lo conocen más de lo que él se conoce a sí mismo, aquellas que han tomado las suyas incontables veces y que a pesar del tiempo siempre han encajado a la perfección. No, definitivamente esas manos, no son las que lo tocan ahora.

Unos labios interceptan a su boca, de forma salvaje y exasperada, unos labios suaves sí, pero tampoco son los que Blaine ama, los labios que lo han llevado hasta los cielos una y otra vez, no son aquellos que ahora tocan a los suyos. Los labios que Blaine ama son dulces y misteriosos, suaves y delicados, aquellos labios que tímidamente tomaban a los suyos y los acariciaban con amor, con pasión, con necesidad, aquellos que lo hacían estremecer a cada rose, aquellos electrizantes y perfectos labios, no son los que ahora lo besan, los labios que ahora lo besan no son los de Kurt.

Blaine levanto la vista, intentando devolver aquel beso brusco que le pedía a gritos que lo besara y clavo sus ojos en aquellos cafés que lo miraban, con deseo, y Blaine se sentía desfallecer, porque él no deseaba eso, de ninguna manera. Y Blaine debatía en su mente, preguntándose como había llegado a suceder eso, Nick no lo quería, el amaba a Jeff, pero de alguna manera eso había comenzado.

El moreno cerró los ojos intentando dejar de pensar, pero lo único que logro fue ver el rosto de Kurt gravado en su mente, el cuerpo de Kurt, las manos de Kurt, sus ojos, su cabello, cada detalle de su cuerpo. Blaine aparto a su amigo bruscamente, bajando la vista al piso, intentando calmar su respiración. Nick lo observo sorprendido.

-no puedo-susurró Blaine, dejando que las lagrimas se derramaran por su rostro.

-¿Por qué amas a Kurt?-indago el otro, en un tono entre dolido y molesto. El moreno asintió lentamente. Nick tomo su ropa del suelo y salió del cuarto de baño cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Blaine se deslizo al piso con su espalda aun pegada al frio mármol de la pared, llorando angustiosamente, deseando volver atrás.

Sus sollozos pararon repentinamente, el moreno se quedo en silencio, con su rostro enterrado en sus rodillas desnudas. Temblando por el contacto del frio piso con su cuerpo desnudo. Blaine apretó sus ojos, visualizando la imagen del castaño una vez mas y sonrió para el mismo, al darse cuenta que no podía quedarse así, que debía hacer algo, que tenía que volver por Kurt, y que ya no importaba, ni Yale, ni Nyada, ni los kilómetros que los separaban, ni las hormonas, ni el tiempo, nada mas importaba, nada más que Kurt.

* * *

><p>Kurt, sobrevivía día a día, ocupando su tiempo. Gracias a dios, Nyada no le dejaba un minuto para pensar, los días eran agotadores y arduos. Kurt asistía a sus clases desde las 8 de la mañana hasta las 8 de la noche, con intervalos de descanso, que el castaño utilizaba para adelantar sus tareas.<p>

Kurt estaba dando sus últimos exámenes para lograr pasar al siguiente año y esto lo mantenía lo suficientemente ocupado como para no pensar en Blaine, sin embargo esto también lo había alejado de Sebastián, quien al estar también en instancias de exámenes, tampoco tenía tiempo para nada, y ya no podían coincidir casi ningún horario para verse, y esto logro deprimir un poco más al castaño.

Las noches por otro lado eran largas y tortuosas. Kurt había comenzado a tener problemas para conciliar el sueño, y a pesar de todo su agotamiento no lograba dormir bien. Pasaba sus noches llorando dolorosamente, con aquel dolor que parecía desaparecer durante el día, pero que regresaba durante las noches, y con más fuerza que nunca.

Kurt solía llamar a Sebastián, cuando el dolor era muy fuerte. Y el rubio, le hablaba tranquilizadoramente, intentando calmar el dolor del castaño, por lo menos por un momento, para que este pudiera respirar al menos una vez sin sentir que la angustia lo absorbía. Y Sebastián le habla, entre susurros, hasta que el castaño se duerme del otro lado del teléfono, y sin darse cuenta el rubio también lo hace y descansan juntos, unidos por el auricular, sintiendo la reparación de otro, calma y tranquilizadora.

Y Kurt se ha negado a Luchar, porque lo cree inútil, porque ya no quiere sentir más dolor, tan solo quiere que todo termine, quiere ser incapaz de sentir, o al menos olvidar a Blaine, para dejar de sufrir. Y Sebastián ha dejado de intentar convencerlo para que siga adelante, porque cada momento en que quiere hablar, Kurt se encierra en su burbuja y se niega a salir. Y Sebastián se niega a perder a su amigo, se niega a dejar morir al Kurt que conoció, al chico lleno de vida. Entonces Sebastián hace lo que Kurt e ignora el tema, Blaine, ya no es un nombre que utilicen en sus conversaciones. Incluso cuando Kurt lo llama por las noches, Sebastián sabe porque llora y porque le pide que lo haga sentir bien, pero ninguno lo dice, porque decirlo solo incrementaría el sentimiento que produce las lagrimas de Kurt, y eso es lo que Sebastián quiere evitar más que nada, que Kurt siga llorando.

* * *

><p>Los exámenes acaban y las fiestas llegan. Kurt decide pasar la navidad con Sebastián, en el centro de Nueva York donde miles de personas se reúnen alrededor del árbol más grande y más bonito de toda la ciudad, cantando villancicos y deseándose unos a otros una feliz navidad, a pesar de que no se conozcan entre si realmente.<p>

Kurt suspiró mientras miraba al árbol, mientras las personas a su alrededor entonaban alegremente unos de aquellos tan conocidos villancicos navideños. Kurt clavó sus ojos en la estrella que se mecía en la punta del árbol navideño, y que en un segundo y sin previo aviso comenzó a caer de aquella altura al suelo. El castaño cerró los ojos, pensando a la estrella que caía del árbol como una estrella fugaz, pidió un deseo.

* * *

><p>Blaine miraba al cielo apoyado en la baranda del balcón de su habitación de Yale, las estrellas brillaban intensamente iluminando la noche. El moreno permanecía solo, Nick se había marchado para festejar las fiestas con su familia y sus demás compañeros habían salido a un bar, algo que al moreno no le apeteció en lo mas mínimo.<p>

El silencio era solo aplastado por los villancicos de las personas que pasaban por la calle, caminado alegremente, en grandes grupos, dirigiéndose a las iglesias más cercanas.

El moreno miraba el cielo con atención, cuando una luz atravesó el cielo en un instante. Blaine cerró los ojos y pidió un deseo.

* * *

><p>Las personas acaparaban la ciudad, vestidas con sombreros y lentes extravagantes, con tubos luminosos en sus manos y la emoción por festejar un nuevo año. Nueva York era un caos, miles de personas reunidas desde temprano alrededor de una esfera que marcaria a las doce en punto, que había comenzado un nuevo año.<p>

Kurt y Sebastián habían decidido alejarse esta vez del tumulto de gente y pasar el último día del año viejo y el primero del nuevo, en el apartamento de Kurt. El castaño se estaba encargando de preparar una cena sabrosa para deleitar, mientras Sebastián elegía alguna película para ver, cuando alguien toco la puerta del apartamento.

El rubio soltó rápidamente los Dvds que sostenía y se dirigió a la puerta con un leve trote, gritando un "Yo abro" para que el castaño no se molestase. Sebastián abrió la puerta con una sonrisa en su rostro, la cual desapareció demasiado rápido al ver quien se encontraba del otro lado de la puerta.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-indago con malos modos. El morocho alzó las cejas repentinamente asombrado.

-¿te conozco?-indago Blaine, intentando recordar el rostro del rubio, pero estaba seguro de que nunca lo había visto.

-tú no, pero yo a ti si Anderson, más de lo que crees y voy a advertirte algo-Sebastián sentía una ira acecina por el moreno, pues se preguntaba ¿Cómo era capaz de volver luego del todo el daño que le había provocado a Kurt?- vuelves a lastimar a Kurt una vez mas y voy a destrozarte la mandíbula.

Dicho esto el rubio se aparto para dejar pasar al moreno, quien tardo unos minutos en reaccionar y entrar al apartamento, en el que había un exquisito aroma a pavo recién horneado. Sebastián salió del apartamento, y antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí para marcharse, volvió a dedicarle una mirada acecina a Blaine.

-recuérdalo, M-u-e-r-e-s-el rubio cerró la puerta de un golpe, dejando al moreno dentro del lugar.

Kurt se asomo en ese instante por la puerta de la cocina, con un repasador entre las manos y una sonrisa encantadora.

-¿Quién er…-el castaño palideció al ver al moreno-¿Qué… que haces aquí? ¿Dónde está Sebastián?

El castaño se sintió vulnerable repentinamente, sintiendo un punzante dolor en el pecho. El moreno titubeo antes de contestar.

-se fue, creo que sabía que debíamos hablar-Blaine suspiró-Kurt, se que aunque diga lo siento una y mil veces, no podrás perdonarme por lo que te hice, pero te juro que no quería separarme de ti, nunca hubiese querido eso, te amo con cada fibra de mi ser y por eso, quiero cantarte una canción, para que puedas perdonarme, porque cometí un error…

-basta-pidió Kurt con lagrimas en los ojos, mientras rodeaba al moreno con sus brazos y hundía su rostro en el cuello de Blaine-no te atrevas a dejarme de nuevo.

Blaine apretó al castaño contra si protectoramente, volviendo a sentirse completo, tan solo por sentir el calor de Kurt contra sí.

-déjame cantarte-pidió Blaine.

Kurt se negó a soltarse de Blaine, por lo que el moreno decidió cantarle suavemente al oído.

_**A warning sign (una señal de advertencia)  
>i missed the good part then i realized (me perdí una Buena parte y entonces me di cuenta)<br>i started looking and the bubble burst (comencé a mirar y la burbuja se reventó)  
>i started looking for excuses (comencé a buscar excusas)<strong>_

**Come on in (vamos entra)**  
><strong>i've gotta tell you what a state i'm in (<strong>**tengo que decirte el estado en el que estoy)**

_**i've gotta tell you in my loudest tones(tengo que decirte lo más fuerte que pueda)  
>i started looking for a warning sign(que comencé a buscar una señal de advertencia)<strong>_

**when the truth is, i miss you (cuando la verdad es, que te extraño)**  
><strong>yeah the truth is, that i miss you, so (si, la verdad es, que te extraño tanto)<strong>

Kurt lloraba y sus lágrimas recorrían desde el cuello del moreno hasta estrellarse contra la tela de su remera. Blaine sentía un nudo que amenazaba con cortarle la voz en cualquier momento, pero no quería dejar de cantar, debía terminar, para que Kurt supiera, lo que él quería transmitirle.

_**a warning sign(una señal de advertencia)  
>you came back to haunt me and i realized (regresaste a perseguirme y me di cuenta)<br>that you were an island and i passed you by (que tú eras una isla y te pase de largo)  
>and you were an island to discover (y eras una isla por descubrir)<strong>_

**come on in(vamos entra)**  
><strong>i've gotta tell you what a state i'm in (tengo que decirte el estado en el que estoy)<strong>  
><strong>i've gotta tell you in my loudest tones (tengo que decirte lo más fuerte que pueda)<strong>  
><strong>that i started looking for a warning sign (que comencé a buscar una señal de advertencia)<strong>

**when the truth is, i miss you (cuando la verdad es, que te extraño)**  
><strong>yeah the truth is, that i miss you so (si, la verdad es, que te extraño tanto)<strong>  
><strong>and i'm tired i should not have let you go ( Y estoy cansado, nunca debí dejarte ir)<strong>

El castaño se presiono aun más fuerte contra el cuerpo de Blaine, como si quisiera retenerlo ahí para siempre y no volver a soltarlo nunca.

**oooooooooooooooooh**

**so i crawl back into your open arms (así que me arrastro de vuelta a tus brazos abiertos)**  
><strong>yes i crawl back into your open arms (sí, me arrastro de vuelta a tus brazos abiertos)<strong>  
><strong>and i crawl back into your open arms ( y me arrastro de vuelta a tus brazos abiertos)<strong>  
><strong>yes i crawl back into your open arms (sí, me arrastro de vuelta a tus brazos abiertos)<strong>

La canción termino, y fuegos artificiales resonaron en la habitación, anunciando que un nuevo año había comenzado. Blaine se alejo lentamente de Kurt, aun sin soltarlo y beso sus labios, lenta y dulcemente.

-Perdóname, por favor-pidió y dejo que las lágrimas escaparan libremente de sus ojos.

-en cuanto te vi, te había perdonado-era la verdad, y a pesar de que quisiera negarlo, sería imposible. Kurt sabía que Blaine era lo que necesitaba, aquella pieza faltante que lo había hecho sufrir todo ese tiempo. Y después de todo, su sueño de navidad se había vuelto realidad, porque al igual que Blaine el había deseado tener a una sola persona a su lado para siempre, y el hecho era que…

Kurt había deseado tener a Blaine de Nuevo y;

Blaine había deseado volver y que Kurt lo perdonara.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:**

**Wiii sinceramente me gusta mucho este capitulo, en primer lugar porque Sebastian le pone los puntos a Blaine jaja y Obviamente porque Mi Klaine vuelve a estar unido... jiji**

**¡Espero que les haya gustado!**

**¡Espero sus reviews!**


	25. Termina La Noche

Capitulo 25

Termina la noche

Sebastián caminaba lentamente por las calles oscuras, con sus manos buscando calor dentro de los bolsillos de sus jeans, mientras sus pies se hundían en la nieve acumulada, observando cómo los fuegos artificiales iluminaban al cielo de diversos y hermosos colores.

Un suspiro se escapo de sus labios, formando en el aire frio una mota de vapor caliente. Sabía que había hecho lo correcto, porque aunque Kurt intentara negarlo y olvidarlo, Sebastián sabía muy bien que el castaño amaba al moreno con todas sus fuerzas, después de todo lo que Kurt le había contado sobre ellos, sobre sus historias juntos, Sebastián lo sabía. Pero más que nada el rubio lo sabía por el brillo de los ojos de Kurt, cuando hablaba de Blaine, era como si sus ojos se transformaran en galaxias, hermosas e impresionantes, que demostraban cuanto lo amaba a pesar de estar triste o enojado con el moreno.

El rubio caminaba más que perdido en sus pensamientos cuando chocó contra otro cuerpo, otra persona, que supuso él, estaba igual de distraída que él. Sebastián miro a la chica con sorpresa y se disculpo.

-no, fue mi culpa-dijo la muchacha de forma suave y dejando caer unas suaves lagrimas por sus ojos.

-¿te encuentras bien?-indagó tiernamente el rubio, acercándose para apartar instintivamente las lagrimas del rostro de la muchacha. La joven de cabellos oscuros, le sonrió levemente.

-estoy segura que podría estar mejor-aseguro rodando los ojos, para luego negar enérgicamente-lo siento, no debería estar diciéndote esto, estoy segura que tienes tus problemas, no debería, cargarte con los míos también.

Sebastián sonrió ampliamente mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-¿sabes? Algunos dicen que soy bueno escuchando los problemas de los demás-murmuró recordando la primera vez que había visto a Kurt, llorando desconsoladamente-no tengo ningún problema si deseas acompañarme con un café-ofreció el rubio, mientras una suave nevada comenzaba a caer. La morena alzó las cejas.

-¿un café con un desconocido? No parece algo apropiado-murmuró la joven.

-Sebastián Smythe-se presento mientras extendía su mano hacia la joven, quien la tomo segundos después para sonreírle, con una hermosa sonrisa.

-Lea Berry-contesto la muchacha.

-ahora no somos desconocidos-murmuró el rubio.

-entonces, creo que podemos beber un café juntos-terminó la morena.

-será un honor compartir este primer día del año contigo Lea Berry-la joven rió suavemente mientras enredaba su brazo en el del rubio.

-lo mismo digo Sebastián Smythe.

* * *

><p>Blaine y Kurt permanecían completamente dormidos uno junto al otro, en la hermosa cama de madera del castaño, cubierta por sabanas blancas moteadas de ámbar. El castaño yacía sobre el pecho descubierto del moreno, respirando con tranquilidad, y con una leve sonrisa en el rostro. El moreno por otro lado, permanecía abrazando a Kurt por la cintura con uno de sus brazos y finalmente, con la misma sonrisa que la del castaño, en su rostro.<p>

**Flashback**

La noche había sido tranquila, habían cenado y habían hablado de todas las cosas que se habían perdido uno del otro en ese tiempo, decidiendo empezar de nuevo, olvidando lo que había sucedido. Kurt le conto de Sebastián, TODO, y el moreno no pudo evitar que se le pusieran los pelos de punta, por la rabia y los celos, pero de cualquier manera, había tenido que quedarse callado, ya que él había producido todo ese desenlace.

Blaine le conto de Nick y de cómo había llegado allí finalmente, de cuanto lo había extrañado y de cómo se había dado cuenta cuanto lo necesitaba.

-entonces-dijo Blaine con una sonrisa-después de un tiempo de pensarlo, he decidido, mudarme aquí Kurt, para estar contigo-el castaño se quedo boquiabierto con una de sus manos apretada sosteniendo su tenedor y la otra apoyada sobre el mantel de la mesa arrugándolo por la presión que ejercían sus dedos sobre la tela-solo… no puedo vivir sin ti y…. si tú no quieres… yo…

Kurt se abalanzó sobre la mesa tomando el rostro del moreno entre sus manos y besándolo con intensidad.

-te amo, te amo-murmuraba el castaño mientras besaba al moreno. Blaine lo tomo de la cintura alzándolo, para luego llevarlo hasta la habitación.

**Fin del flashback**

El castaño se despertó por los rayos de sol que se filtraban por la ventana. Abrió los ojos con lentitud y observo al moreno, que aun dormía plácidamente. Kurt se levantó lo mas sigilosamente posible de la cama, tomo su ropa del suelo y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Luego de vestirse, Kurt tomo su teléfono celular y marco de memoria el número de Sebastián. Realmente, el castaño estaba algo preocupado por su amigo, después de todo se había marchado la noche de año nuevo y había pasado la fiesta solo, por su culpa.

-¿hola?-contesto la voz cansada del rubio.

-¿Seb? ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Dónde estás?-el castaño pudo oír un gimoteo de dolor del otro lado del auricular.

-¿podrías preguntar más lento? he tenido una cruda noche-Kurt sintió un nudo de culpabilidad en la garganta, al saber que su amigo se había pasado la noche de año nuevo bebiendo.

-¿Dónde estás?-pregunto lo mas suavemente que pudo. El rubio titubeo.

-no lo sé, podría ser… una casa de muñecas o una habitación extremadamente rosa.

-entonces, no estás en tu departamento.

-eso supongo, a menos que haya cambiado mis muebles y haya pintado mis paredes de rosa… creo que no es mi departamento.

El castaño suspiro agotado.

-¿estás vestido al menos?

-extrañamente si-el rubio rio y repentinamente se escucho un grito.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pudo oír el castaño que preguntaba una voz femenina-me diste un susto de muerte.

-¿estás con tu ex novia?-indago Kurt. El rubio volvió a titubear pero esta vez debatiéndose a ver a quien le contestaba primero.

-no, Kurt te llamo luego ¿está bien?

-pero…

-no te preocupes, estoy bien.

El rubio cortó la comunicación. Kurt se quedo observando la pantalla del teléfono, que aun indicaba que la llamada había acabado, con una mueca confundida. En ese instante el moreno apareció en la habitación, vestido tan solo con unos bóxers rojos ajustados.

El castaño lo miro con una sonrisa.

-¿sucedió algo?-indago Blaine refregándose los ojos. Kurt guardó el celular en su bolsillo mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-nada, solo… que estoy feliz de que estés aquí-susurro el castaño mientras tomaba la mano del moreno y jugueteaba tiernamente con ella-conmigo de nuevo.

-también yo-Blaine le sonrió dulcemente-te juro que no me iré nunca más.

Ambos se dirigieron al sofá de la sala sentándose uno junto al otro, con sus manos entrelazadas y sus rostros mirándose el uno al otro.

-¿Qué piensas hacer ahora? Quiero decir, aquí-el moreno bajo la mirada hacia sus manos entrelazadas, mientras acariciaba suavemente con su dedo pulgar la mano del castaño.

-no lo sé, tal vez buscar un empleo, y prepararme para poder volver a intentar entrar en Nyada este año-el castaño asintió lentamente.

-hagas lo que hagas-dijo Kurt, levantando el rostro del moreno con su mano libre, para que lo mirara a los ojos-yo te apoyare y estaré contigo ¿está bien?

Blaine se abalanzó sobre los brazos del castaño apretándolo suave pero intensamente contra él.

-estaremos bien-murmuro el moreno-¿sabes cómo lo sé?

-no-negó el castaño-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-porque hoy nuestra vida empieza de nuevo, desde cero, y esta vez será nuestra vida juntos, y podremos elegir lo que hacer sin que nadie se interponga-Blaine se separó unos centímetros del castaño para mirarlo sonriente a los ojos-¿estás listo, Kurt?

El castaño sonrió abiertamente.

-siempre estoy listo.

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí el siguiente capitulo :D ¡espero que lo hayan disfrutado!<strong>

**y dejen reviews!**


	26. Nyada, Las Cosas Pueden Mejorar

Capitulo 26

Nyada, Las cosas pueden mejorar

El tiempo pasa demasiado rápido, incluso para Kurt y Blaine. Dejando de lado todos sus problemas, ambos jóvenes se mudaron juntos al departamento de Kurt y comenzaron una complicada, divertida y amorosa convivencia.

Blaine consiguió un empleo en una pequeña empresa de actuación llamada Starkid, mientras Kurt terminaba de cursar su primer año en Nyada y continuaba con su empleo de medio tiempo.

El castaño junto con Sebastián pasaban las noches ayudando a Blaine a prepararse para su nueva audición a Nyada. Cabe decir que los tres solían terminar riendo a carcajadas por las bromas que hacían o por las anécdotas que contaban, por lo que el tiempo de preparación solía constar de 2 horas y el resto del tiempo era solo una reunión de amigos.

Blaine, le había agradecido con el corazón a Sebastián todo lo que había hecho por Kurt durante el tiempo que él no había estado allí, el rubio no sabía que decir, simplemente por el hecho de que no sabía que Kurt le había contado lo que había pasado entre ellos y se sentía terriblemente culpable.

Después de todo, las cosas parecían marchar de maravilla.

* * *

><p>Había llegado el día. Blaine temblaba más que un cascabel azotado por el viento, mientras Kurt intentaba calmarlo con suaves caricias en su mano.<p>

Blaine, Sebastián, Kurt y una joven que ni el castaño ni el moreno conocían, pero que permanecía junto a ellos, estaban esperando en una sala inmensa de Nyada para que llamaran a Blaine a audicionar.

-¿disculpa?-dijo el castaño con voz suave a la muchacha que los acompañaba, intentando más que nada distraerse de lo fuerte que Blaine estaba apretando su mano-¿vas a audicionar?

La muchacha se volteo sonriéndole nerviosamente, aferrada a una hoja de papel que contenía, por lo que supuso Kurt, la letra de la canción que cantaría.

-si-murmuro la chica.

-¿es tu primera vez?-indago el castaño con una diminuta sonrisa.

-así es, realmente estoy algo nerviosa-el rubio se acerco a la joven y le dio un tierno abrazo que dejo anonadados tanto al castaño como al moreno.

-tranquila lo harás bien-le susurró besando tiernamente los cabellos de la muchacha.

-¿se-se conocen?-tartamudeo el castaño ante la confianza de Sebastián con la chica.

-ah, sí-sonrió Sebastián.

-Sebastián vino a acompañarme-sonrió ella.

-creí que habías venido a acompañarme a mi-murmuró disgustado Blaine. Sebastián rio ante su cara de perro mojado.

-a los dos-contesto el rubio-solo que Lea no tenia con quien venir y me ofrecí a acompañarla.

El castaño alzo las cejas al ver como la tal Lea miraba a Sebastián con los ojos llenos de brillo y sonrió.

-es un placer conocerte Lea-saludo Kurt con una sonrisa maliciosa dedicada a Sebastián, y con un gesto que decía algo así como "voy a matarte por no haberme contado nada sobre ella"-soy Kurt Hummel y el es mi novio Blaine Anderson, él también audicionará hoy.

-sí, lo sé, Seb me ha hablado mucho de ustedes, me alegro que se hayan arreglado, son una bonita pareja-Kurt y Blaine alzaron las cejas sorprendidos, mientras la morena les dedicaba una extremadamente grande sonrisa.

-¿gracias?-murmuro el castaño.

En ese instante un voz resonó en toda la sala: _Blaine Anderson preséntese en el auditorio._

Blaine trago con fuerza y se levanto rápidamente de su asiento, caminando hacia donde se le había indicado con un paso totalmente nervioso.

-lo harás bien-le grito su novio antes de que desapareciera por la puerta. Kurt suspiro y cayó de manera agotada sobre uno de los sillones de la sala.

-lo hará bien-murmuró Sebastián con una mano en su hombro-no te preocupes.

Luego de unos minutos el moreno volvió a salir del auditorio con el rostro serio, se acerco al castaño y lo abrazo largándose a llorar. Kurt hizo un esfuerzo por contener sus lágrimas.

-tranquilo Blaine, lo intentaras de nuevo el próximo año…

-n-no-tartamudeo el moreno.

-sí, lo harás y lo harás bien, créeme - insistió Kurt, oprimiéndolo más contra él.

-pero…-intento hablar el moreno pero Kurt volvió a interrumpirlo.

-nada de peros lo harás, practicaremos mas y te esforzaras para entrar ¿está bien? Volverás a intentarlo y….

El moreno apoyo su dedo índice en los labios del castaño para callarlo. Clavo sus ojos en los de Kurt que luchaban por contener las lágrimas.

-¿Por qué volvería a intentarlo?…-el castaño intento protestar, pero el dedo de Blaine seguía bloqueando sus labios. Blaine sonrió-si acabo de ser aceptado.

Los ojos de Kurt se abrieron como platos y sus labios se abrieron en una gran sonrisa impresionada.

-¿en verdad?-pregunto cuándo Blaine hubo aparado su dedo de sus labios. El moreno asintió sonriente aun con los ojos húmedos, de lágrimas de alegría.

Kurt se abalanzó sobre el moreno abrazándolo fuertemente, sintiendo su corazón palpitando velozmente de emoción.

-te felicito-dijo mientras plantaba varios beso pequeños sobre los labios de Blaine para luego volver a abrazarlo con más fuerza, si eso era posible.

-no lo habría logrado sin ti-susurró el moreno.

-ni sin mi-dijo Sebastián sonriente apareciendo junto a ellos. El moreno le sonrió y choco su mano amistosamente con la de Sebastián.

-gracias amigo.

La voz volvió a resonar por toda la sala: _Lea Berry preséntese en el auditorio._

* * *

><p>La cena transcurría tranquila entre risas y murmuraciones. Kurt, Blaine, Sebastián y Lea se encontraban festejando en el departamento Hummel-Anderson, por el ingreso de ambos chicos a Nyada.<p>

-Realmente creí que no lo lograría-murmuró Lea jugueteando con su comida-pero el final de Don´t rain on my parade creo que termino por convencer a esa mujer.

-me imagino que lo hiciste fabuloso-comento Sebastián acariciándole suavemente la mejilla mientras ella le sonreía.

Kurt se aclaró la garganta, para que ambos tortolos le prestaran atención.

-disculpen, pero no sé bien en que momento paso esto-dijo el castaño señalando a Sebastián y a Lea con su tenedor-y me gustaría saber cuándo, como, donde, y porque rayos no me entere-finalizó con una mirada irritada hacia Sebastián.

Luego de que el rubio le explicara toda su historia Kurt suspiro rendido.

-sigo sin entender porque no me contaste-murmuró.

-estabas muy ocupado con todo lo de Blaine y…-el moreno enarco una ceja.

-oye no quieras culparme, pudiste haberle dicho a tu amigo de todos modos.

-Bueno-comentó lea con una sonrisa-pero…. Ahora lo sabes ¿o no? Tal vez solo estaba esperando el momento indicado para decirlo ¿no cariño?

A Kurt le retumbo la palabra en sus oídos.

-entonces… ¿son novios?-indago Blaine, notando que Kurt no se atrevía a preguntar, lo obvio.

-desde ayer-sonrió suavemente Sebastián.

Kurt se cruzó de Brazos molesto.

-sigo sin entender porque no me lo dijiste-dicho esto salió del comedor hacia el balcón. Sebastián lo siguió y lo abrazó por la espalda.

-hey, pareciera que me estás haciendo una escena de celos y eso no le gustará a Blainey-bromeo el rubio apoyando su barbilla en el hombro del castaño.

-es solo…-susurro Kurt mirando hacia el cielo oscuro repleto de estrellas-creí que confiabas en mi lo suficiente para contarme esas cosas y me vengo a enterar de que conociste a una chica en año nuevo y que ahora están saliendo…. Hace tres meses que eso sucedió Sebastián… ¿no pudiste habérmelo dicho?

El rubio suspiró y volteó a Kurt para que quedara frente a él.

-lo siento, en verdad, claro que confió en ti, eres mi mejor amigo-aseguró tomando suavemente las manos el castaño-solo, que no quería decir nada, porque no quería ilusionarme más de la cuenta y que luego nada sucediera… me ha pasado demasiadas veces, quería estar seguro esta vez-el rubio suspiró bajando la cabeza, clavando la mirada en el piso-ella en verdad me gusta, Kurt y… no quiero que nada salga mal.

El castaño lo rodeó con sus brazos tranquilamente.

-siento haberme puesto así-murmuró-hacen una hermosa pareja y estoy seguro que todo les saldrá bien, se nota cuando te mira que está loca por ti.

Sebastián se separo de él con una sonrisa.

-¿en serio lo crees?-el castaño asintió-gracias Kurt.

* * *

><p>Kurt entro a su habitación luego de despedirse de sus amigos y se recostó junto a Blaine en la cama, abrazándolo por la espalda.<p>

-creo que todo irá bien-le susurro besándolo en la parte posterior del cuello.

-se que si-bostezó el moreno, volteando para quedar frente a Kurt.

-este año será una locura ¿lo sabes? Estaremos locos con la escuela y el trabajo-Blaine apoyó su mano en la mejilla de Kurt y lo acarició tiernamente.

-lo único que me importa es que cuando vuelva a casa luego de un terrible día, tu estarás aquí, para hablarme, abrazarme y besarme hasta que caiga dormido.

Kurt se oprimió contra el moreno apoyando su rostro en el pecho de Blaine y enredando sus piernas con las de su novio.

-te amo Blaine Anderson-susurró cerrando los ojos.

-también te amo Kurt.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong>

**Eso es todo por hoy jiji espero que les haya gustado!**

**¡Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!**


	27. Lo Que Queremos

Capitulo 27

Lo Que Queremos

Dos semanas más se perdieron rápidamente ante los ojos de Kurt y Blaine. Entre ensayos y estudios, el tiempo que compartían podría ser poco, sin embargo ambos se las arreglaban para pasar la mayoría del tiempo juntos. Ya sea, estudiando en el mismo momento, o practicando sus pasos de Baile juntos, o arreglando sus horarios para almorzar, ambos jóvenes se esforzaban por mantener su relación intacta a pesar del trabajo y la universidad.

Ambos ansiaban profundamente que las vacaciones llegaran lo más rápido posible para poder tomarse un respiro, pero para ellas faltaba demasiado tiempo.

De todas formas, las preocupaciones de ambos chicos, el estrés, los nervios y la ansiedad, no eran nada comparado con lo que vivirían en el futuro.

* * *

><p>Kurt lavaba los platos mientras Blaine lo abrazaba por las espalda susurrándole tonterías al oído, haciendo que el castaño riera por lo bajo. El departamento estaba en silencio absoluto aparte de eso.<p>

En el momento en que Kurt termino con los trastos, sonó el teléfono, este se zafó del agarre del moreno quien bufó de manera ofendida y corrió hacia el teléfono.

-¿hola?

-¿Kurt?-una voz temblorosa lo asusto.

-¿Seb? ¿Te encuentras bien?-Blaine se acerco hacia él con una mueca de preocupación en cuanto el tono de voz del castaño cambio.

-necesito hablar contigo.

-¿estás bien? ¿Dónde estás? ¿Quieres que pase por ti?-Kurt se encontraba más que alterado, la voz de su amigo no paraba de temblar y el castaño no tenía idea para que lado correr. Blaine tomo su mano para tranquilizarlo e increíblemente aquel tacto, la suavidad y la calidez de la mano de Blaine contra la suya logro calmarlo.

-estoy en el parque frente a Nyada-un suspiro se oyó de parte de Sebastián-yo… creo que me voy a desmayar.

La llamada se corto repentinamente y Kurt entro en pánico.

-¡Tenemos que ir a buscarlo! ¡Esta en el parque! ¡Algo le paso Blaine!-el castaño corrió en busca de sus llaves-¡santo dios, tenemos que ir a ayudarlo!

Blaine, rodeo a Kurt con sus brazos oprimiéndolo suavemente y quitándole las llaves, el castaño intento zafarse por un momento.

-no te dejare ir hasta que te calmes, ¿está bien?-la voz de Blaine se mantenía tranquila y suave, lo que hizo que Kurt comenzara a relajarse. La tención en sus hombros desapareció y su respiración volvió a la normalidad. Unos segundos más tarde, cuando Blaine se percato de que el castaño se había calmado completamente, ambos salieron en busca de Sebastián.

-gracias-murmuró Kurt mientras ambos corrían en dirección al parque, Blaine le sonrió tiernamente y tomo su mano entrelazando sus dedos.

-era lo mínimo que podía hacer-por un momento el castaño recordó sus días de escuela, cuando Blaine y él jugaban juntos en el recreo y corrían tomados de la mano, Kurt con el autito rosa, simulando ser la madre y Blaine con el autito azul simulando ser el padre.

Llegaron al parque y en seguida encontraron a un Sebastián desmayado sobre una de las bancas de madera. Kurt chilló al verlo y se acercó corriendo hasta él seguido por Blaine.

-¡oh por dios! ¿Está muerto?-Blaine lo miro con incredulidad, como si realmente no creyera que le estaba preguntado eso.

-no está muerto mi príncipe del drama, puedes ver como respira, solo se desmayo-Kurt suspiró aliviado y Blaine no pudo evitar dejar escapar un risita leve.

En ese instante los ojos de Sebastián se abrieron lentamente.

-¿Kurt? ¿Blaine?-el rubio se acomodo en la banca, mientras se masajeaba la frente.

-¿Qué sucedió?-indago Kurt con un tono que quería parecer tranquilo.

-¿de que…-Sebastián se quedo pensativo unos segundos, y repentinamente su mueca cambio, como si estuviera aterrorizado por algo-diablos…

-¿Qué?-indagó Blaine impaciente. Sebastián levanto la vista hacia sus amigos, con su rostro en pánico total.

-Lea está embarazada, vo-voy a ser papá- los ojos de Kurt casi saltaron de sus orbitas al escuchar la noticia, y Blaine lo sostuvo para que no perdiera el equilibrio.

-¿Q-Que? ¿De que hablas? Hace dos semanas que salen-el castaño parecía hundido en un mar de confusiones.

-nos conocemos desde año nuevo…-murmuró Sebastián.

-¿y que?-indago Blaine que era el único de los tres que permanecía calmado-¿huiste cuando te dio la noticia?

-¡claro que no!-Sebastián casi grito-y-yo mantuve la calma hasta acompañarla a su clase y luego sentí como todo se derrumbaba…esto no era lo que había planeado…

-pe-pero es tu bebe, ¿no estás feliz por eso?-la voz de Kurt sonó dulce, rota y angustiada. Sebastián bajo la cabeza. Pero Blaine no pudo evitar clavar su mirada en el castaño, que parecía no poder entender porque Sebastián estaba tan mal por la noticia de que sería padre.

-no lo sé, yo solo… no me siento preparado para esto y… tengo miedo, siento como que todo está fuera de control y no tengo las herramientas para arreglarlo.

-pues hazte responsable, porque ese bebe es tuyo, y se merece lo mejor-hablo Kurt, llevándose un mirada inquisitiva de ambos chicos-tienes 22 años Sebastián, madura ¿quieres? Deberás cuidar de Lea ahora.

El castaño se volteo y comenzó a caminar de vuelta hacia su departamento con paso decidido y con las manos en forma de puño apretadas a los lados.

-¿Qué?-Sebastián murmuró perplejo mientras observaba como la figura de Kurt se alejaba.

-hablare con él-suspiró el moreno-pero primero, tienes que poner tu mente clara, este es tu bebe Sebastián y estoy 99% seguro de que nadie nunca está completamente preparado para criar uno, pero ahora es tu turno, y tienes que acompañar a Lea en esto, porque créeme que tener un hijo a los 18 años va a ser difícil para ella, y debes pensar que tu ya terminas tus estudios pero ella recién empieza asique ahora más que nunca te necesita, se su soporte y ella será el tuyo.

Blaine apoyó su mano en el hombro de Sebastián en señal de apoyo y el rubio le sonrió levemente.

-daré mi mejor esfuerzo-prometió-y… podrías decirme luego que le paso a Kurt… realmente fue algo… extraño.

-creo que se que puede ser-murmuró Blaine caminado dos pasos en la dirección por la que se había ido el castaño-pero, luego te digo… ¿te quedaras aquí?

-esperaré a que la clase de lea termine-asintió el rubio.

-está bien, llama si necesitan algo-dicho estos el moreno partió tras Kurt.

* * *

><p>El departamento estaba a oscuras cuando Blaine llegó, el silencio en el era sepulcral. El moreno dejó sus llaves en una mesita junto a la puerta y avanzo lentamente al interior del lugar.<p>

Repentinamente, el silencio fue cortado por un suave sollozo. Blaine siguió el sonido, para encontrar a un Kurt echo una bolita en un rincón de la sala, llorando angustiosamente.

-hey-susurró Blaine mientras se sentaba junto al castaño y lo abrazaba protectoramente-¿Qué sucede?

El castaño sollozo angustiado una vez más antes de levantar el rostro para mirar a Blaine con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y aferrarse a él fuertemente.

-y-yo solo, no lo entiendo-susurró. Blaine comenzó a acariciarle tiernamente el cabello, para tranquilizarlo.

-¿Qué cosa Kurt?-indagó suavemente.

-yo deseo más que nada tener un hijo, y no me importaría nada si lo tuviera, ni mi edad, ni las responsabilidades, ni el miedo, porque lo amaría por sobre todas las cosas y solo me preocuparía por cuidarlo y amarlo… y yo no entiendo como alguien que puede tener a su propio hijo se pone así, no tiene derecho.

El castaño volvió a llorar y Blaine lo oprimió mas contra él, sintiendo como un nudo se formaba en su garganta y como su estomago se oprimía ante las palabras del castaño.

-Kurt, nadie que no viva tu misma situación entenderá jamás tus palabras, al igual que tu tampoco entenderás jamás las de Sebastián. Son situaciones distintas, realmente no sabes que harías en su situación y el no sabe que haría en la tuya.

-pe-pero yo amaría a mi hijo desde el día en que me dieran la noticia…

-nadie dijo que él no lo ame, solo, está asustado Kurt, él no contaba con un hijo ahora-Blaine besó dulcemente los cabellos de su novio-estoy seguro de que Sebastián será un gran padre de todas maneras.

El castaño no respondió solo beso el cuello de Blaine de manera pausada.

-quisiera serlo también-susurró y Blaine pudo sentir las lagrimas del castaño derramándose contra su cuello.

-lo serás-confirmo el moreno con tono seguro.

Ambos se quedaron ahí abrazados en aquel rincón, rodeados por la oscuridad completa de la sala, imaginándose el futuro, un futuro con sus hijos.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo... Dejen sus reviews o me voy a ver obligada a dejar de publicar este fanfic ya que pareciera que nadie lo lee u.u y faltando tan poco para el final...**

**Bueno, besos y nos leemos!**


	28. Para Lo Que Estamos Preparados

Capitulo 28

Para Lo Que Estamos Preparados

El día parecía no haber llegado esa mañana, nubes negras cubrían por completo el cielo y hacían del mundo un lugar opaco y triste.

Kurt aun dormía, la noche anterior había sido imposible cambiarle el estado de ánimo, y por más que Blaine lo intentara, el castaño simplemente había seguido igual de triste y eso comenzaba a preocuparlo.

Blaine miraba por la ventana el cielo cubierto de nubes, pensando, como si pudiera de alguna manera sacar alguna solución de allí, como si el cielo tuviera la respuesta.

Blaine también quería tener un bebe, claro que lo quería, pero no ahora, aun eran demasiado jóvenes, y eso era exactamente lo que a Blaine le preocupaba, que Kurt quisiera tener un bebe ahora, siendo tan jóvenes e inexpertos, sabiendo que la justicia no les daría un bebe a dos niños, porque así los verían. Si era difícil para dos padres gay adoptar a un niño, mas difícil seria para dos adolecentes, sin tener en cuenta que Blaine no se sentía preparado aun para tener semejante responsabilidad, y era exactamente por eso que entendía tan bien a Sebastián. Un bebe es una responsabilidad muy grande, y debes entregarte a él completamente, todos los días.

Blaine suspiró mientras se masajeaba el cabello con sus manos, estaba en un terrible enigma y lo sabía, lo que no sabía era como solucionarlo, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo solucionarlo.

En ese instante su celular vibró en su bolsillo.

_Mañana tendremos la primera cita con el médico ¿podrían acompañarnos?_

-Seb

Al moreno se le escapo una media sonrisa, se imaginaba los nervios que debía estar pasando Sebastián, y no lo dejaría solo. Aunque tal vez tendría que convencer a Kurt de acompañarlos.  
><em><strong><br>**__**Claro, estaremos ahí**__**¿Cómo esta Lea?**__**-Blaine**_

_Más tranquila ahora, ayer era un manojo de nervios. Bueno, ambos lo éramos._

¿Kurt?

-Seb

Blaine volteo su mirada al dormitorio, se acercó unos pasos y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta observando al castaño dormir. Se veía tan tranquilo, que nadie hubiese imaginado que había pasado la noche llorando.

_**Estará bien, solo necesita algo de tiempo… pero no te preocupes, él también te acompañara, no se lo perdería por nada.**__**-Blaine**__**  
><strong>_  
><em>Bien, porque realmente quisiera que este conmigo en estos momentos…<em>

Y Blaine, ¿podrías decirle que lo siento? Sea cual sea el motivo de su enfado…

Lo siento en verdad.

-Seb

Blaine suspiró, realmente Sebastián no tenía la culpa de nada, simplemente Kurt se encontraba sensible con respecto a ese tema, ya que sabía bien que ellos no podían tener un bebe juntos. Kurt siempre había sido una persona demasiado sensible, Blaine lo sabía bien, sin embargo, también tenía una gran fuerza. Solo que esta vez, Blaine no podía ver esa fuerza.

_**Se lo diré,**__**No te preocupes…**__**-Blaine**__**  
><strong>_  
><em>Está bien…<em>

Nos vemos mañana a las cuatro en el hospital central.

-Seb

Blaine guardo su móvil en el bolsillo y entró a la habitación, sentándose junto al castaño, observándolo dormir, acariciándole tiernamente sus suaves cabellos, observando su rostro, en perfecta calma, sus mejillas sonrosadas y una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, que hacía que Blaine se preguntase que era lo que estaba soñando.

La ilusión de un niño con aquel perfecto rostro, corriendo hacia sus brazos le ilumino la mente por un momento.

Sabía que no podía ser, tenía que mentalizar eso, porque Kurt necesitaba su apoyo, y no podía quebrarse debía cuidarlo, aguantar. Porque Blaine sabía que no todos las cosas que quieres se cumplen y tenía que ser fuerte por los dos, para afrontar la realidad, de que ellos no podrían tener un niño.

Kurt se removió refregándose los ojos y le sonrió.

-hola-susurro con la voz rasposa. Blaine le sonrió apartando de sus ojos las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir.

-buen día amor-Kurt se incorporó sentándose junto a él y abrazándolo con fuerza.  
>-amo despertarme junto a ti-Kurt besó los labios del moreno suavemente aun con una sonrisa en el rostro y Blaine se alivio de verlo así.<p>

-Seb hablo conmigo-murmuro Blaine y pudo sentir como el castaño se tensaba. Pero no dijo nada-mañana será su primera cita con el médico y… quiere que los acompañemos.  
>Blaine trago nerviosamente esperando la reacción de castaño.<p>

-está bien-suspiró el castaño-supongo que le debo una disculpa.

Blaine lo oprimió más contra él, en señal de apoyo y afecto, porque Blaine entendía a la perfección lo que Kurt sentía.

-te amo-murmuró besando sus cabellos. Kurt rió bajito ante el tacto y luego volvió a suspirar.

-¿sabes? No necesito nada más que a ti, eres todo para mi Blaine, eres mi vida-Blaine pudo oír un sollozo y a su corazón quebrarse con este.

-Kurt, no importa como sea, te prometo que tendremos un bebe ¿está bien?-Kurt volvió a sollozar y se aferró con más fuerza al moreno-cuando estemos listos buscaremos la forma y serás el mejor padre del mundo.

Kurt alzó el rostro hacia Blaine y le sonrió.

-el segundo mejor-afirmó-tu serias el primero.

* * *

><p>Sebastián repiqueteaba sus pies nerviosamente contra el piso, mientras esperaban a que la Dra. Morris los atendiera. Kurt ya estaba fastidiándose de los nervios de su amigo, teniendo en cuenta que su novia tenía una mueca de terror gravada en su rostro y él solo se preocupaba por mover sus pies de forma rápida e irritante.<p>

-¿puedes parar?-indagó el castaño bruscamente, cuando el sonido de los zapatos del rubio chocando contra el piso de mármol lo había sobrepasado-no van a asesinar a nadie ahí ¿está bien? Es solo un control.

A pesar de lo irritado de la voz de Kurt, pareció que sus palabras calmaron a la pareja.

Una mujer de cabello rubio ondulado y anteojos de marco negro, asomo la cabeza a través de una puerta blanca.

-¿señorita Berry?-llamo la mujer. Lea levanto el rostro asustada para luego voltear a ver a Sebastián que tenia la misma mueca. Kurt Bufó y apartó su mano de la de Blaine que hasta ahora la había estado sosteniendo apaciblemente y se levanto de su asiento hasta llegar a Lea y arrastrarla hasta el consultorio.

-esta vez la acompañare yo-anunció antes de entrar-pero deberás dejar tus nervios de lado y ser valiente Sebastián.

La puerta se cerró suavemente detrás de él. Sebastián se quedo atónito observando la puerta.

-¿Por qué rayos esta tan arisco conmigo?-indagó frustrado a nadie en particular.

-vas a tener lo que él mas quiere y siente que no lo estas valorando-explico el moreno tranquilamente.

-¿lo que él mas quiere?-indago confundido mirando a Blaine con un mueca en el rostro.

-Kurt solo, quiere ser papá Seb, como muchos hombres, pero no podremos nunca tener un bebe nuestro y tu si puedes y… por eso Kurt se angustio muchísimo al verte tan mal en el parque solo por la noticia de que ibas a tener un bebe, quiero decir, él simplemente no entendía porque no estabas feliz porque ibas a tener a la cosa más valiosa que alguien puede tener. Y él no puede.

-p-pueden adoptar-murmuró Sebastián aun asimilando la información.

-claro-contesto Blaine como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo- y lo haremos a su tiempo, tan solo se sintió frustrado. Nosotros buscaremos todas las formas de tener bebes, lucharemos contra la justicia y muchas cosas más por tener a nuestros hijos… tal vez por eso Kurt se sintió tan mal, no porque él no pudiera tener sus propios bebes conmigo, sino por el hecho de saber que tú tienes fácil lo que a nosotros nos costara tanto trabajo-Blaine se quedo pensativo, hundido completamente en sus pensamientos.

-lo siento-Sebastián apoyó su mano en el hombro del moreno-debe ser difícil todo esto para ustedes, yo solo… no quería estar solo la primera vez…

-no tienes que disculparte, nada es tu culpa, somos tus amigos y siempre te acompañaremos y sobrellevaremos nuestros problemas juntos ¿está bien?

Sebastián le dedico una sonrisa agradecida, realmente sentía que necesitaba el apoyo de sus amigos, ahora más que nunca, y se alegraba de tenerlos ahí.

-a veces me alegro de que hayas dejado a Kurt-Blaine frunció el seño entre confundido y molesto- no, no me malinterpretes, quiero decir, sino nunca lo hubiera conocido, ni a ti y eso hubiera sido terrible, porque no hubiese encontrado a lea tampoco y hoy no estaría esperando a mi bebe.

Blaine le dedico una sonrisa comprensiva. Sabía que esto era duro para Sebastián, sin embargo, también sabía que Kurt y él siempre lo acompañarían y Sebastián haría lo mismo en su lugar.

El moreno suspiró y apoyó una mano en la rodilla del rubio.

-realmente te agradezco que hayas estado ahí para Kurt…. Ni creas que te voy a dejar solo en esta-Sebastián le sonrió y lo rodeo con sus brazos. Realmente el rubio se alegraba de tener a Kurt y a Blaine junto a él, estaría verdaderamente perdido sin ellos.

Y eso es lo que generalmente sucede, si pierdes a tus amigos, te sientes solo y triste y perdido. Pero ellos estaban seguros de que no se perderían, porque habían estado juntos en momentos difíciles y ahora solo quedaba disfrutar los momentos felices y fortalecerse juntos para lo que viniera.

_**Notas:  
>okay no tengo mucho que decir hoy, simplemente espero que le haya gustado... estoy segura que los <strong>**próximos capítulos se pondrán mas interesantes todavía :D**_

_**¡Millones de gracias por sus comentarios a cada uno de ustedes! Me alegro mucho que les guste el fic y que lo comenten :D**_

_**actualizaré tan pronto como pueda... se vienen las integradoras a en mi colegio y tengo que aprobarlas para graduarme jaja**_

_**besos!**_


	29. El Nacimiento

Capitulo 29

El Nacimiento

Kurt caminaba por las calles de Nueva York camino a Nyada, tenía su primera clase una hora más temprano que Blaine así que andaba solo. Blaine se había quedado en la casa ordenando el desorden del fin de semana que habían provocado entre Sebastián, Lea, Blaine y él.

Kurt suspiró observando el paisaje, los últimos 8 meses habían sido arduos, entre Nyada, el embarazo de Lea y su trabajo había estado completamente atareado, sin contar con que Sebastián parecía estar todo el día embobado acariciando la panza de su novia y no colaboraba en nada y que Blaine estaba demasiado ocupado con sus exhaustivos trabajos y presentaciones en Nyada.

Lea había tenido que abandonar Nyada, empezaría de nuevo el año siguiente con su vacante asegura, pero el colegio había tenido que prescindir de su presencia ese año ya que para el embarazo podría ser peligrosa cualquier caída o golpe que sufriera Lea durante sus clases.

Faltaba poco para el final del año, menos de dos meses para ser exactos. Todo había pasado tan rápido que Kurt no recordaba cuando exactamente habían pasado todas esas cosas.

Su celular vibro en su bolsillo antes de que el timbre con la música de "Smile" comenzara a sonar. El castaño pulsó el botón de atender mientras entraba por la puerta de su universidad.

-¡Hola Seb! ¿Qué hay de nuevo?

-Kurt tienes que venir rápido-la voz agitada del rubio altero a Kurt rápidamente.

-¿Qué sucede?-indago preocupado.

Se podían oír jadeos del otro lado del auricular.

-¡SEBASTIAN!-un gemido de una mujer se coló por el auricular, Kurt alzó las cejas-¡LLAMA AL MEDICO AHORA MISMO!

Kurt se quedo en silencio para oír lo que decían ambas voces.

-tranquila cariño, enseguida vuelvo-la respiración de Sebastián se volvió a oír cerca del auricular-Kurt, Lea rompió bolsa, ¿puedes venir enseguida? No sé que hacer y estoy demasiado alterado para pensar con coherencia.

-voy para allá- el castaño guardo el móvil de vuelta en su bolsillo y salió del edificio chocando a varias personas en el camino.

En cuanto llegó la morocha permanecía media sentada en el sofá respirando con dificultad, con el rostro colorado y transpirado mientras Sebastián intentaba tranquilizarla.

-¡DUELE!-Kurt se acercó a ella y tomo su mano fuertemente con la suya.

-bien Lea, escúchame bien, esto es lo que haremos; en cuanto el taxi que acabo de llamar llegue te llevaremos al hospital ¿está bien?-Lea suspiro mientras asentía repetidas veces- mientras tanto necesito que te tranquilices y respires conmigo ¿sí? Todo estará bien ¿confías en mi?

Lea lo miro a los ojos, sus cabellos se pegaban a su rostro por la transpiración y su mano se mantenía aferrada fuertemente a la de Kurt. La Joven volvió a asentir con seguridad y gimió nuevamente de dolor.

-está bien cariño-Kurt podía sentir como su mano era literalmente destrozada por la fuerza con que la morocha la oprimía, pero estaba demasiado ocupado para preocuparse por eso, el bebe estaba por nacer y Kurt no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en que todo saliera bien.

* * *

><p>Una hora más tarde el castaño permanecía andando de un lado para otro en la sala de espera del hospital con los nervios de punta. Sebastián estaba junto a Lea dentro de la sala de parto y eso era lo que más preocupaba a Kurt por alguna razón.<p>

En ese instante Blaine entró a paso veloz al lugar, encontrándose con la mirada nerviosa del castaño. Blaine camino hacia él y lo envolvió en sus brazos protectoramente.

-¿te encuentras bien? ¿Cómo esta Lea?-Kurt se aparto apenas unos centímetros de su novio para poder mirarlo a la cara.

-estoy bien y Lea también, llegamos a tiempo, aun está en la sala de parto-los ojos de Kurt se llenaron repentinamente de lagrimas-fue todo muy rápido e increíble… yo… no sabía que hacer y aun así mantuve la calma, le dije que todo estaría bien aun cuando yo no lo sabía y tenia tanto miedo…

Blaine lo oprimió más contra él.

-lo hiciste genial Kurt, estoy seguro que Lea y Sebastián están muy agradecidos contigo-Blaine volvió a apartarlo unos centímetros-los ayudaste más de lo que crees…

Kurt sonrió suavemente mientras Blaine apartaba las últimas lágrimas que caían por las mejillas de este con una suave caricia.

-¿Kurt? ¿Blaine?-ambos jóvenes voltearon para encontrarse con un Sebastián vestido con una bata azul de doctor y un gorro con caricaturas- ¿quieren conocer a nuestra pequeña Shania?

El Castaño y el moreno siguieron a Sebastián por un largo pasillo de paredes blancas hasta llegar a una puerta celeste con un número grabada en ella y unos dibujos de flores pintados en esta. Al entrar la morocha permanecía con el rostro soñoliento y una pequeña cosita entre sus brazos a la que miraba con ojos brillantes. Lea levantó la vista al oír sus pasos y les sonrió a ambos.

-Kurt, Blaine vengan Shania quiere conocerlos-Kurt se acercó hasta la cama seguido por Blaine. El castaño se sentó en el borde del colchón y observo a la pequeña criaturita. Era tan minúscula que a Kurt se le cruzo por un instante la idea de que si la tocaba se iba a romper. Sus pequeñas manitas se movían suavemente mientras la niña comenzaba a abrir los ojos, estos se clavaron en seguida en Kurt, unos ojos grises profundos cambiándole el mundo por completo. El castaño sintió una punzada en su pecho, como si esa niña fuera para él mucho más de lo que él pensaba.

-Kurt-susurró Lea. El castaño levantó la vista hacia su amiga con una suave sonrisa en el rostro y lagrimas en los ojos.

-los felicito, es hermosa-Lea le devolvió la sonrisa.

-con Sebastián te queríamos pedir…. Que fueras su padrino y también Blaine-Kurt sonrió aun mas, y sintió como la mano de Blaine tomaba la suya oprimiéndola suavemente.

-nos encantaría-contesto Blaine.

-Sabemos que serán los mejores padrinos-admitió Sebastián acariciando tiernamente la frente de su hija- y Shania los va a amar.

* * *

><p>Blaine se recostó junto a Kurt en la cama, ambos de costado, mirándose el uno al otro, rozando tiernamente sus narices en un beso esquimal.<p>

-realmente este ha sido un día bastante loco-murmuró Blaine, para luego acortar el pequeño espacio que quedaba entre sus labios y besarlo suavemente.

-increíblemente loco y extraordinario-asintió Kurt volviendo a juntar sus labios- ¿crees que nuestros hijos serán así?

-¿a que te refieres?-Blaine alzó una ceja y sonrió ante la pregunta.

-tan… pequeños, tiernos, frágiles y perfectos-Kurt clavo sus ojos en los de Blaine esperando su respuesta.

-lo serán, estoy seguro-Blaine sonrió mientras comenzaba a divagar- serán nuestro mundo, los despertaremos cada mañana y nos abrazaran fuerte para empezar el día, tendremos almuerzos familiares y tardes jugando en el parque y por las noches los recostaremos en sus camas y les daremos un beso de buenas noches y ellos nos dirán que nos aman antes de que sus ojos se cierren abatidos por el cansancio producido por la tarde de juegos y nosotros nos iremos a dormir todas las noches con esa felicidad que ellos nos produzcan y que nunca se va a terminar.

Kurt le sonrió abiertamente para luego besarlo de manera feroz y acurrucarse más cerca de él.

-realmente serás el mejor padre del mundo….

-ambos lo seremos-convino Blaine.

-te amo Blaine Devon Anderson-dijo mientras cerraba los ojos.

-también te amo Kurt, que tengas lindos sueños bebe…

-soñare contigo entonces… Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas: <strong>

**Gracias por comentar! Lamento el retraso pero demasiadas cosas se me juntaron, graduación, fiesta de egresados, me cortaron internet… demasiado u,u**

**De igual manera aquí está el capitulo **** espero que les haya gustado…**

**Ahora me voy a tomar el tiempo para responder sus comentarios!**

**Gracias y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!**

**Dejen su comentario! No se olviden que después de todo, son sus comentarios los que mantienen vivo este fic!**

**Besos!**


	30. No Crezcas Jamas

Capitulo 30

No crezcas Jamás

Probablemente no tendría que ser una sorpresa para ninguno de ellos, sin embargo, cada vez se fascinaban más con la relación que mantenía la pequeña Shania con sus padrinos.

Cada día, que ellos pasaban a visitar a la nueva familia, Shania pataleaba para poder liberarse de los brazos de sus padres y acurrucarse en los brazos de alguno de sus padrinos. La pequeña los amaba, tal como había predicho Sebastián que pasaría, pero nadie se imagino que ese cariño nacería tan rápido, ni con tanta fuerza.

-pareciera que los quiere más a ustedes que a nosotros-murmuraba Sebastián mientras Kurt y Blaine jugueteaban con la bebita.

-claro que no-suspiró Kurt-solo nos adora porque somos las visitas y le traemos golosinas.

Pero eso no era del todo cierto de hecho, la niña en verdad les había tomado aprecio, y Kurt y Blaine no podían estar más felices por eso, consentían a la pequeña en todo lo que podían, a pesar de que Lea a veces los regañara.

Era ya de noche cuando la pequeña se había quedado dormida en los brazos de su madre, mientras Kurt, Blaine, Lea y Sebastián tarareaban una dulce canción de cuna. La muchacha se levanto suavemente del sillón que compartía junto con su novio y se alejó para dejar a la niña en su cuna.

-definitivamente están haciendo un gran trabajo con Shania-comento Blaine mientras tomaba un trago de jugo de naranja.

-Lea lo hace bien-suspiró el rubio- yo… todavía no puedo ni ponerle los pañales, es increíblemente difícil.

-pero Lea me ha dicho que solo se duerme si tu le cantas-agregó Kurt con una suave sonrisa. El rubio negó sonriente.

-creo que solo necesita una voz masculina que le cante, si Blaine le cantara también se dormiría-Kurt frunció el seño mientras Sebastián lo miraba divertido.

-¿quieres decir que si yo le cantara no se dormiría?

-Bueno… tal vez es probable porque…-Kurt le revoleo un almohadón que fue a parar justo al rostro del rubio.

-¡oye!-gritó Sebastián entre risas. En ese instante el llanto de la bebe invadió el departamento.

-¡Gracias chicos!-se oyó el grito de Lea desde el otro cuarto.

Kurt aprovechó el momento para levantarse del sillón e ir hacia la habitación, no sin antes voltearse y guiñarle un ojo a su amigo mientras decía:

-Ya lo veras.

El castaño se dirigió hacia la habitación contigua seguido de Blaine y Sebastián, quienes se apoyaron contra el marco de la puerta de esta observando la escena.

Lea intentaba calmar a la pequeña con suaves tarareos, pero la niña parecía no responder a su canto. Kurt extendió los brazos hacia ella y Lea lo observó dubitativa, para luego dejar a la niña en sus brazos.

Kurt la meció suavemente, mientras Shania lloraba y comenzó a cantar en voz baja.

_**Your little hand's wrapped around my finger**__** (tu pequeña mano envuelve mi dedo)**__**  
><strong>__**And it's so quiet in the world tonight**__** (y esta tan tranquilo el mundo esta noche)**__**  
><strong>__**Your little eyelids flutter cause you're dreaming**__** (tus pequeños parpados laten porque estas soñando)**__**  
><strong>__**So I tuck you in, turn on your favorite night light**__** (entonces te tapo y enciendo tu luz de noche favorita)**__**  
><strong>__**To you everything's funny, you got nothing to regret**__** (para ti todo es divertido, no tienes nada de que arrepentirte)**__**  
><strong>__**I'd give all I have, honey**__** (daría todo lo que tengo dulzura)**__**  
><strong>__**If you could stay like that**__** (si pudieras quedarte así)**__**Oh darling, don't you ever grow up**__** (oh querida, no crezcas jamás)**__**  
><strong>__**Don't you ever grow up, just stay this little**__** (no crezcas jamás, solo quédate así pequeña)**__**  
><strong>__**Oh darling, don't you ever grow up**__** (oh querida, no crezcas jamás)**__**  
><strong>__**Don't you ever grow up, it could stay this simple**__** (no crezcas jamás, podría ser así de simple)**__**  
><strong>__**I won't let nobody hurt you, won't let no one break your heart**__** (no dejaré que nadie te hiera, no dejare que nadie rompa tu corazón)**__**  
><strong>__**And no one will desert you**__** (y nadie te abandonará)**__**  
><strong>__**Just try to never grow up, never grow up**__** (solo trata de no crecer jamás, no crezcas jamás)**__**You're in the car on the way to the movies**__** (estas en el auto en camino al cine)**__**  
><strong>__**And you're mortified your mom's dropping you off**__** (y estas asustada, tu mama te esta soltando)**__**  
><strong>__**At 14 there's just so much you can't do**__** (a los 14 hay tanto que no puedes hacer)**__**  
><strong>__**And you can't wait to move out someday and call your own shots**__** (y no puedes esperar a mudarte algún día y ser tu propio dueño)**__**  
><strong>__**But don't make her drop you off around the block**__** (pero no hagas que ella te suelte todo el tiempo)**__**  
><strong>__**Remember that she's getting older too**__** (recuerda que ella esta envejeciendo tambien)**__**  
><strong>__**And don't lose the way that you dance around in your pj's getting ready for school**__** (y no pierdas la forma en que bailas dando vueltas con tu pijama preparándote para la escuela)**__**Oh darling, don't you ever grow up**__** (oh querida, no crezcas jamás)**__**  
><strong>__**Don't you ever grow up, just stay this little**__** (no crezcas jamás, solo quedate asi pequeña)**__**  
><strong>__**Oh darling, don't you ever grow up**__** (oh querida, no crezcas jamás)**__**  
><strong>__**Don't you ever grow up, it could stay this simple**__** (no crezcas jamás, podría ser asi de simple)**__**  
><strong>__**No one's ever burned you, nothing's ever left you scarred**__** (nunca alguien te hirió, nunca alguien te dejó una cicatriz) **__**  
><strong>__**And even though you want to, just try to never grow up**__** (y aunque quieras, solo trata de no crecer jamás)**__**Take pictures in your mind of your childhood room**__** (toma fotos en tu mente de la habitación de tu infancia)**__**  
><strong>__**Memorize what it sounded like when your dad gets home**__** (memoriza como sonaba cuando papá llegaba a casa)**__**  
><strong>__**Remember the footsteps, remember the words said**__** (recuerdas los pasos por la escalera, recuerdas las palabras que decía)**__**  
><strong>__**And all your little brother's favorite songs**__** (y todas las canciones favoritas de tu hermano menor)**__**  
><strong>__**I just realized everything I have is someday gonna be gone**__** (de pronto me di cuanta de que todo lo que tengo algún día lo perderé)**__**So here I am in my new apartment**__** (asi que aquí estoy en my nuevo apartamento)**__**  
><strong>__**In a big city, they just dropped me off**__** (en una gran ciudad, sencillamente ellos me soltaron)**__**  
><strong>__**It's so much colder that I thought it would be**__** (es mucho mas frío de lo que pensé que sería)**__**  
><strong>__**So I tuck myself in and turn my night light on**__** (asi que me tapo a mi mismo y enciendo mi luz de noche favorita)**__**Wish I'd never grown up**__** (desearía no haber crecido jamás)**__**  
><strong>__**I wish I'd never grown up**__** (desearía no haber crecido jamás)**__**Oh I don't wanna grow up, wish I'd never grown up**__** (oh, no quiero crecer, desearía no haber crecido)**__**  
><strong>__**I could still be little**__** (seguir siendo pequeño)**__**  
><strong>__**Oh I don't wanna grow up, wish I'd never grown up**__** (oh no quiero crecer, desearía no haber crecido jamás)**__**  
><strong>__**It could still be simple**__** (podría seguir siendo asi de simple)**_

_**Oh darling, don't you ever grow up**__** (oh querida, no crezcas jamás)**__**  
><strong>__**Don't you ever grow up, just stay this little**__** (no crezcas jamás, solo quedate asi pequeña)**__**  
><strong>__**Oh darling, don't you ever grow up**__** (oh querida, no crezcas jamás)**__**  
><strong>__**Don't you ever grow up, it could stay this simple**__** (no crezcas jamás, podría ser asi de simple)**__**  
><strong>__**Won't let nobody hurt you**__** (no dejaré que naie te hiera)**__**  
><strong>__**Won't let no one break your heart**__** (no dejare que nadie rompa tu corazón)**__**  
><strong>__**And even though you want to, please try to never grow up**__** (y aunque quieras, por favor trata de no crecer jamás)**_

_**Oh, don't you ever grow up**__** (oh, no crezcas jamás)**__**  
><strong>__**Oh, never grow up, just never grow up (oh, no crezcas jamás, solo no crezcas jamás)**_

El silencio en el lugar se había asentado, apenas eran audibles sus respiraciones. Shania permanecía completamente dormida en los brazos de Kurt quien aun la mecía suavemente. Luego de unos segundos, el castaño la recostó suavemente dentro de su cuna. Luego se volteó con una sonrisa tranquila dedicada a Sebastián y este la correspondió.

-definitivamente no me esperaba eso-susurró mientras señalaba a la pequeña dormida como un tronco.

-bien, larguémonos de aquí antes de que volvamos a despertarla-pidió Lea y empujó a todo el mundo fuera de la habitación.-gracias por eso Kurt-susurró mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitación de Shania.

-no te preocupes, se que puede ser difícil a veces, pero a fin de cuentas esas pequeñas bolitas de llanto siempre te alegran el día-Lea le sonrió y lo abrazó dulcemente.

-amo las escenas emotivas, pero mejor aléjense de la puerta, cualquier ruido puede despertar a nuestra Shania-Sebastián tomo de la mano a Lea y esta a la vez tomó la de Kurt para volver al sofá.

Blaine suspiró mientras observaba como Kurt volvía a comenzar una conversación con Sebastián. Definitivamente Blaine admiraba a Kurt, desde pequeño que lo hacía, pero los años pasaron y él aun seguía sintiendo ese gran sentimiento de admiración por el castaño. Amaba y admiraba la valentía del castaño, su pasión, su voluntad, su positivismo, su inteligencia, su tacto, su facilidad para solucionar problemas… amaba todo de Kurt, y aunque a veces no creyera posible que ese sentimiento de amor creciera mas, debía admitirlo, cada día amaba un poco más a su castaño.

* * *

><p>El sol iluminaba todo el parque que permanecía frente a Nyada, Kurt y Blaine caminaban de la mano rumbo a sus clases.<p>

-¿sabes? A veces pienso que esto es un sueño-murmuró el moreno oprimiendo suavemente la mano de Kurt. El castaño lo observo con una sonrisa curiosa-quiero decir, estar contigo, después de tantas cosas, caminar juntos tomados de la mano, y pensar cosas sobre nuestro futuro, yo… a veces simplemente creo que estoy soñando y que algún día me despertaré en mi cama, con 17 años, llorando una vez más porque mis padres nos separaron, teniendo que seguir fingiendo que soy feliz con una chica y deseando volver a encontrarte.

-eso no pasará Blaine-Kurt se colocó frente a él tomando ambas manos del moreno y clavando sus intensos ojos azules en los del él-porque estamos aquí ¿puedes sentirme?-el moreno asintió mientras Kurt le acariciaba tiernamente las manos con sus dedos pulgares-no estás soñando, estamos juntos en verdad y lo estaremos por el resto de nuestras vidas, así será, no importa quién o que se entrometa en nuestro camino ¿está bien?-el moreno volvió a asentir, esta vez con una sonrisa en su rostro, Kurt juntó sus labios en un suave y dulce beso, el contacto hizo que ambos sintieran esa extraña electricidad que solían sentir cada vez que sus labios se tocaban-ahora, démonos prisa o llegaremos tarde.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas: Lamento la tardanza!<strong>

**Proximo capitulo El FINAL!**

**Nos leemos!**


	31. Siempre Nos Encontraremos

Capitulo 31

Siempre Nos Encontraremos

Los nervios los carcomían a ambos, Kurt oprimía la mano de Blaine con la suya demasiado fuerte, y el otro hacia lo mismo a cambio. El hombre frente a ellos observaba los papeles con detenimiento y parecía analizarlos profundamente.

-Bien, creo que al fin esta todo en orden aunque sigo pensando que son muy jóvenes-el hombre se rasco los cabellos.-en cuanto se casen Jordan podrá ir con ustedes, tendrán un periodo de prueba de 3 meses pero si no hay ningún problema…

Kurt saltó de la silla abrazándose a Blaine, hacia medio año que estaban juntando todos los papeles y cosas necesarias para poder adoptar. En cuanto ambos habían cumplido los 21 habían comenzado, sin embargo no habían pensado que sería tan rápido, normalmente esos procedimientos y en especial con una pareja gay solían durar años. Aunque definitivamente el abogado de Sebastián los había ayudado mucho en eso.

Kurt estiro su mano sobre el escritorio que los separaba del hombre y estrecho su mano, Blaine hizo lo mismo segundos después.

-Muchísimas gracias en verdad, le aseguro que Jordan será el niño más feliz de la tierra-aseguró Blaine con una sonrisa.

Salieron de allí minutos después, ambos se dedicaron a llamar a todo aquel que se les ocurría para contarles la buena noticia, a sus padres, a sus amigos, que aunque hacía mucho tiempo no veían querían que lo supieran de igual manera y también para invitarlos a su casamiento. Faltaba un mes, ya lo venían organizando desde hacia muchísimo tiempo, pero aun no habían mandado las invitaciones y por lo menos tenían que poner al tanto a todos.

* * *

><p>Kurt fijo los ojos en el techo de la habitación, como creía haber hecho mil veces en su antigua casa de Lima, pero esta vez era diferente, esta vez no estaba llorando, esta vez no estaba pensando en que Blaine estaba lejos de él y estaba sufriendo, esta vez, podía sentir el calor de un cuerpo junto a él, del cuerpo del hombre por el que había llorado tanto tiempo, aquel con el que había pasado los mejores momentos de su vida, desde su infancia hasta el fin de sus días esperaba.<p>

Kurt respiró profundamente, imaginando como seria su vida después de todo eso, recordando viejos momentos, aquellos en los que de niño jugaba solo, esperando a alguien que jugara con él, recordando como cada año esperaba que alguien se sentara junto a él en el pupitre del colegio, pero recordando principalmente, aquel día cuando el tan solo tenía 9 años, y deseaba una vez más, poder hacer amigos en su escuela, y ser feliz allí, como todos los demás niños, aquel día cuando un niño de cabello rizado entró al salón y se disculpo con la maestra por llegar tarde, y se sentó a su lado, besando su mejilla, saludándolo, sin saber que iba a cambiar su vida para siempre.

Kurt sonrió ante aquel pensamiento, y tomó la mano de Blaine a través de las mantas, acariciándola suavemente.

-¿sabes?-susurró Kurt en la oscura habitación, el moreno contesto con un suave gemido, medio dormido-cambiaste mi vida desde el momento en que entraste por primera vez al salón de clases, hiciste todo lo que ningún niño había querido hacer conmigo; te sentaste junto a mí, jugaste conmigo, me tomaste de la mano, fuiste mi amigo y me hiciste el niño más feliz del universo… supongo que era el destino, así debía ser.

Blaine se incorporó lentamente mirándolo con ojos cansados y besándole tiernamente la comisura del labio.

-estoy seguro, que estábamos destinados a estar juntos, de no ser así-Blaine suspiró con una sonrisa suave en el rostro-no me hubieras vuelto a encontrar.

-eso creo, supongo que todo lo que pasamos, quiero decir las dificultades, los momentos tristes, eran necesarios, para que entendiéramos el valor de _nosotros-_Kurt se volteo de costado para mirar al moreno-creo que al fin, todo está saliendo bien.

-creo que merecemos un tiempo de buena suerte-susurró el moreno-y también creo que nos merecemos una buena noche de descanso antes de nuestra boda ¿no crees?

Kurt sonrió suavemente.

-tienes razón, Buenas noches Blaine.

-Buenas noches amor-los ojos del moreno se cerraron instantáneamente. Kurt se quedo observándolo unos minutos más, luchando contra el sueño, como si dormirse implicaría no volver a ver el rostro de Blaine _nunca más._ Kurt recordó por un momento aquella sensación de angustia que había sentido el día que lo separaron de Blaine, segundos después sus ojos se cerraron y se quedo profundamente dormido.

_Sus ojos se abrieron con dificultad, el cielo estaba cubierto de nubes, horrendas nubes negras que amenazaban con estallar en cualquier instante. El castaño se levantó de la cama refregándose los ojos y recorrió la habitación con la mirada, definitivamente estaba como solía estar, sin embargo sentía que algo le faltaba, algo era diferente._

_-¡Kurt el desayuno está listo!-oyó la vos de su padre desde la cocina y se apresuró para llegar junto a él._

_El castaño tomo asiento sobre la una de las banquetas altas de la cocina, y antes de llevarse una cucharada de cereal con leche, recién preparado por su padre, a la boca, se detuvo a observar una fotografía. Estaba el de pequeño, solo, jugando con unos autitos de juguete._

_-¿papá no siempre dijiste que yo nunca jugué con autos cuando era niño?-murmuró Kurt mientras comía sus cereal lentamente, aun observando la fotografía._

_-nunca lo hiciste-aseguró su padre y Kurt levanto su rostro hacia él confundido, pero antes de replicar, volvió a observar la fotografía, esta vez estaba él con un libro de dibujos de la sirenita, coloreando sobre el suelo de madera._

_Kurt se refregó los ojos y soltó un suspiro._

_-debió ser mi imaginación._

_Una hora después, Kurt caminaba rumbo hacia la escuela, definitivamente sentía que algo le faltaba, como si hubiese olvidado algo en casa y no recordara que era._

_-hey Hummel ¿Por qué no desapareces?-Kurt volteó para ver aquel rostro tan familiar. Sus risos rebeldes, sus ojos avellana intensos, y aquella mueca avasalladora clavada en aquel rostro perfecto. Kurt no podía entender como le gustaba aquel tipo, era cruel e hiriente y jamás había hablado de buena manera en sus vidas, pero había algo en él que le atraía._

_-Jódete Anderson-todas las mañanas era lo mismo, Blaine Anderson vivía tan cerca de la casa de Kurt que el trayecto hacia la escuela solía consistir en caminar junto al moreno aguantando las burlas de este-¿es que no tienes nada que hacer?_

_-No, realmente me entretiene molestarte-sus dientes perfectos hicieron su aparición como todas las mañanas, aquella sonrisa volvería loco a cualquiera. Kurt sintió como toda su piel se erizaba._

_-eres un idiota._

_-lo sé, tuve que sentarme contigo aquel día, pero el destino no lo quiso así Hummel supéralo, entiendo que me ames, soy extremadamente perfecto, pero mírale el lado positivo, puedes verme todas las mañanas de camino al colegio-Anderson sonrió y comenzó a carcajearse._

_-púdrete Anderson-Kurt recordaba como si hubiese sido ayer aquel día, cuando tenía tan solo 9 años y el agradable niño había entrado al salón junto a sus compañeros, pasando junto a él dedicándole una suave sonrisa y sentándose al final de la fila. El corazón de Kurt había latido fuerte en ese instante, con un sentimiento extraño, Kurt pensó que eso no estaba bien, que aquel niño debía estar junto a él-jamás querría caminar contigo._

_Blaine sonrió atrapando la mano de Kurt con la suya._

_-lo sé Hummel, sueñas con tomarme de la mano y besarme-Blaine se carcajeó y soltó la mano del castaño admirando como había logrado que las mejillas de este se tiñeras de color carmín-pues sigue soñando Hummel porque jamás podrás estar conmigo._

Kurt se despertó agitado, observando a su alrededor. La cama yacía desecha del lado izquierdo, Kurt suspiró. Estaba en su apartamento, de nuevo en la vida real.

Blaine salió del baño con una toalla cubriendole de la cintura para abajo.

-buenos días amor-se acercó a la cama y besó su frente-hoy es el gran día, ya tienes el baño libre para ti.

Kurt lo observo en silencio.

-¿Qué sucede?-indagó con curiosidad.

-¿crees que si no te hubieras sentado conmigo aquel día en el salón, todo sería como es ahora?-Blaine frunció el seño, pero manteniendo un leve sonrisa en su rostro, como si no entendiera en verdad a que venía la pregunta, pero sin embargo quería contestarla.

-estoy seguro-afirmo Blaine mientras se sentaba junto a él en la cama-que habríamos encontrado la forma de conocernos y enamorarnos de igual manera.

Kurt sonrió ante la respuesta del moreno.

-una vez más tienes razón-susurró Kurt Besando tiernamente sus labios.

-lo sé, y también tengo razón en decirte que deberías bañarte antes de que se nos haga tarde.

* * *

><p>Kurt abrazó a su padre en cuanto lo vio dentro del registro civil. Su padre le devolvió el abrazo, Mientras Blaine se dirigía a saludar afectuosamente a su madre.<p>

-tu padre me pidió que te diera esta-murmuró la mujer a Blaine entregándole un sobre azul-no creo que sea conveniente que lo leas, estoy segura que debe contener una sarta de estupideces.

Blaine tomó el sobre doblándolo cuidadosamente y guardándolo en uno de los bolsillos de su traje negro.

-decidiré luego que hacer con él, hoy es mi día, no pienso arruinarlo.

Todos los presentes se reunieron en un salón, esperando que llegara el turno de Kurt y Blaine para casarse. Todos estaban allí; Burt, Carol, Mary, Finn, Brittany, Santana, Puck, mercedes; también algunos amigos de Blaine de su escuela en Westerville, como Thad, David, Nick y Jeff; y por su puesto los padrinos de casamiento, Sebastian y Lea, con la pequeña Shania que ya tenía más de un año y 5 meses.

-Hummel-Anderson-Un hombre calvo los llamó desde la puerta de la habitación contigua-es su turno.

Todo mundo entró a la pequeña sala, el hombre dijo unas palabras para luego dejar que ambos jóvenes firmaran la libreta de casamiento, seguidos por los padrinos. Kurt y Blaine se miraron unos segundos luego de firmar aquel papel que señalaba que estaban unidos hasta el fin de sus días. El castaño le sonrió mientras el moreno le tendía su mano, el castaño la miró con curiosidad, como recordaba haber hecho cuando niños.

-la tomas-susurró Blaine a su oído-para no soltarla jamás.

Kurt sonrió suavemente una vez más y entrelazó sus dedos con los de Blaine para luego darle un tierno beso en los labios.

En ese instante la sala estallo en alaridos y aplausos y en gritos de felicitaciones para la pareja.

Al fin todo salía justo como lo habían planeado, al fin todo salía perfectamente bien.

* * *

><p>Jordan caminaba desequilibradamente por todo el departamento, sosteniéndose de toda cosa que encontraba para no caer. Su cabello negro con risos y sus ojos verdes intensos, acompañados de su enorme sonrisa desesperada por aventurarse por toda la casa y adentrarse en rincones ocultos, lo hacían parecer un hermoso muñeco.<p>

-Jordan-dijo Kurt en tono de reproche, mientras levantaba al niño en brazos y le sacudía la tierra de los pantalones-¿por dónde estuviste arrastrándote? Recuerda que hoy vienen los tíos Seb y Lea a visitarnos, tienes que estar presentable, por lo menos lo primeros 5 minutos.

El niño se rió como si realmente entendiera lo que su padre le decía.

-Realmente a veces pienso que comprende cada una de las palabras que dices-murmuró Blaine acercándose a ellos y besando tiernamente la frente de su hijo para luego posar un dulce beso en los labios de Kurt.

-creí que llegarías tarde hoy-sonrió Kurt.

-Es noche buena, me dejaron salir temprano-el timbre sonó en ese instante. El moreno se dirigió rápidamente hacia la puerta y la abrió dejando entrar a sus amigos. La pequeña Shania saltó sobre Blaine en cuanto lo vio y lo abrazo fuertemente.

-hola princesa-la niña se aferró a él sin la más mínima intención de soltarlo. Blaine la alzó en brazos e hizo pasar a sus amigos-¿te has portado bien como para que Santa te traiga muchos obsequios? – la niña asintió fervientemente, con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

-ai-murmuró Jordan desde los brazos de Kurt, con una mueca de enfado en su rostro y estirando sus pequeños bracitos hacia Blaine.

El moreno sonrió y alzó a Jordan con un brazo mientras sostenía a Shania con el otro.

-ustedes serán grandes amigos cuando crezcan-sonrió Blaine, ambos niños se rieron ante la amplia sonrisa del moreno.

-vamos cariño, la cena esta lista-dijo Kurt. El moreno se dirigió al comedor con los niños en brazos uniéndose a los demás en la cena navideña.

Definitivamente ni Blaine Anderson ni Kurt Hummel, con sus 9 años, sentándose por primera vez juntos en el salón, conociéndose, siendo mejores amigos, jugando, y riendo como cualquier niño, jamás hubiesen imaginado que eso iba a terminar así.

Sus vidas habían dado un cambio rotundo desde que se habían conocido; descubrieron la amistad, el valor de un buen amigo, el amor, la importancia de la aceptación, lo que puede hacer la ignorancia, lo que puede doler la distancia y lo más importante aprendieron que sin importar que sucediera ellos iban a encontrarse, para estar juntos, enfrentando cualquier adversidad, porque era su destino, y así estaba escrito.

**Fin**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas: <strong>

**Bueno ¿que puedo decir? Acá esta al fin, el final de esta historia, espero que les haya gustado y que la hayan disfrutado mucho :D**

**¡Espero que tengan un hermoso nuevo año y que disfruten con todos sus seres queridos!**

**Gracias a todos por seguir el fic, y por sus comentarios w.w**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**Les dejo mi facebook para que me agregen y si quieren pueden preguntarme lo que quieran ^^**

**http - : - / - www - . – facebook - . - com - / - RorrenoCrissColfer**

**(Borren los espacios y los guiones y listo)**

**Besos **


End file.
